Four in the afternoon
by Evix
Summary: Dougie has been kidnapped in front of his bandmates eyes. Now his bandmates have to bring 2 million dollars to the kidnappers, as soon as possible, because the longer it takes, the worse it gets for Dougie.
1. Chapter 1

**Four in the afternoon**

**Title: **Four in the afternoon

**Genre: **Angst/drama

**Rating: **not sure yet. No swearing but mild violence and intimidation.

**Warnings: **Violence/kidnapping/Angst/Hints of slash

**Summary: **Dougie has been kidnapped in front of his bandmates eyes. Now his bandmates have to bring 2 million dollars to the kidnappers, as soon as possible, because the longer it takes, the worse it gets for Dougie.

**Characters: **Dougie/Tom/Danny/Harry

**Pov: **Dougie/Danny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mcfly but if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world =D

**Chapter 1**

Four In the Afternoon

**Dannys POV**

It was around four in the afternoon, when me and the lads were seated on the two sofas in Toms house. Toms house was the biggest of all our houses and therefore was it the house we went to the most if were to hang out with each other, which we did almost daily now that we had a few weeks off as a holiday. Tom tried to force us now and then to write songs and stuff for the band, but we mostly just had fun and enjoyed our few weeks with doing nothing. Sometimes our manager Fletch would come over as well, or some of our other friends, but mostly it was just us four, best friends for life.

We were watching some random movie, and chatting casually, when the bell rang. Tom stood up reluctantly, and went to open the door, while me, Harry and Dougie stayed on the sofas. I didnt like the movie, so I stood up as well and followed Tom to the front door, where he stood in front of two men, dressed in black, wearing sunglasses. They looked very much like FBI agents or spies. It send chills down my spine and I stayed back a little.

'Can I help you?' Tom asked politely, but I could hear from the tone of his voice that he found it a bit creepy as well.

'Yes, you can. May we come in?' The man on the right asked. He had black hair and a little moustache. Tom hesitated a second, but the man stepped inside with a 'Thank you' before he had even gotten the chance to answer. The other man, who had light brown curly hair, a bit like mine but lighter hair, followed the other and closed the door. They didn't take their sunglasses off.

'What can I help you with?' Tom asked again, a little annoyed that these two strangers just stepped inside his house without his permission.

'Excuse me.' The blackhaired man said and he rudely pushed his way past Tom and me and stepped into the living room, where Dougie and Harry were still seated on the sofas.

'Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?' Tom snapped, running after him. 'This is my house, and I would like to know who the hell you are and what you want!'

The man didn't reply, but stopped in front of the sofa where Dougie and Harry sat, curiously eyeing the two strange men.

'Tom, what's going on?' Harry asked, getting on his feet, but the curly-haired man pushed him back roughly. Dougie's and my eyes went wide, while both Harry and Tom were hissing with anger.

'Get the fuck out of my house!' Tom commanded and Harry tried to stand up again, only to be shoved back again. The black-haired man looked at all of us briefly, then turned to Dougie.

'You are Dougie.' He stated. Dougie looked at him nervously.

'That's right,' he said, crawling a bit closed to Harry. The man grinned evilish, and grabbed Dougie by his collar, pulling him on his feet. Dougie yelped, startled by his actions and tried to get out of his hold.

'What the fuck, dude?' Harry roared. 'Let him go!' I yelled, for the first time speaking up.

'Danny,' The curlyhaired man stated the obvious. In mere seconds he pulled a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it to me. I gasped, as well did Tom when he noticed, and I backed away with my hands in the air.

'Don't shoot him!' Tom screamed out in panic and ran over to me. I looked over to Dougie when I heard him whimper. The black-haired guy had a similar pistol and he held it close to Dougies head.

'Jezus Christ, what the hell do you want?' Harry cried out in shock.

'Dougie's coming with us.' The guy holding Dougie said in a low voice. 'You are going to get two million dollars and bring it to us in two weeks, if you dont...' He pushed the gun harder to Dougies head. Dougie closed his eyes in fear, his breathing going rapid.

'Two... million? How are we supposed to get that in two weeks?' Tom said in complete panic. The curly guy shrugged.

'You boys are famous. You will figure out a way. But remember this! No police and no-one can know about this! If you tell anybody what's going on, young little Dougie here is going to pay the price for it.' Dougie whimpered again.

'Let him go, please. We will give you two million dollars, if you just let him go.' Tom pleaded, with tears sparkling in his eyes.

'Please.' Dougie now begged, not fighting against the arms of the bigger man anymore. 'Please let me go.' Tears sprung in my eyes as well now. What the hell was going on? The man put a big hand over Dougie's mouth and pushed him forward, towards the front door. All of us followed immediately.

'Don't do this!' I screamed. 'Don't! Let him go, we'll do anything you want!'

'We want you to fetch two million dollars.' The curly-haired snapped.

'Where are we supposed to get this from?' Harry yelled out desperately. 'We don't just have that much money!'

'Thats your problem then! Figure it out!' He told us. 'We'll send you e-mails or phonecalls to give you instructions. Instruction nr 1: No police! Got it?'

The three of us nodded quickly. The man pulled Dougie along with him again, out of the door, but Dougie started to struggle again, in utter fear.

'Stay back!' The curly guy commanded us, when we tried to follow them outside. With the pistol still pointed at me, the three of us obeyed, but Dougie continued to struggle, even when we was pushed against the side of a black van, and his hands were tied up with bandanas. They tied a blindfold over his eyes and then pushed him in the back of the van. All of us could only watch, still under the threat of a gun pointed at us, but I felt so bad. I just watched one of my best friends get kidnapped and I couldn't do a thing to help him. I noticed Tom next to me was trembling, he was actually shaking so bad it actually frightened me a bit.

'We'll be in touch.' The black-haired guy said, then the both of them got in the van and drove off.

When the van was out of sight Tom collapsed breaking down in hysterical sobs, his shaking knees giving in. We pulled him inside, Harry closed the door, while I tried to calm Tom down from having a panic attack.

'It's okay Tom, we are going to get him back.'

'What the hell just happened Danny?' Tom cried out, 'Oh my god, Dougie... He... We have to help him!' I pulled him in a tight embrace, feeling a few tears roll down my cheeks as well now. I rubbed circles over Tom's back, trying to get him to calm down, and succeeding slightly. Harry was walking in circles with his hands in his hair. When he came to a halt, he kneeled down next to us.

'What do we do now?' He asked.

'We can't call the police.' I said firmly.

'How are we supposed to get two million that fast?' Tom asked, his tears lessening, but his breathing still very rapid.

'Maybe we can call Fletch, and tell him what's going on.' Harry suggested. I hesitated.

'They said they didn't want anyone to know.' I said. Harry nodded.

'I know. But I can't think of another way of getting two million dollars in mere two weeks! And Fletch is to be trusted.' He said.

'I don't know, Harry.' Tom said. 'I don't think we should mess with these guys.'

Harry sighed frustrated.

'God this is so messed up. What the fuck!' He stood up again and had his hands in his hair again. This was going wrong, we were all too shaken up to make decisions.

'Can't we just tell him over the phone that we have a great plan for something to do with the band but we need some money.' I suggested. Harry snorted.

'Like he will fall for that.'

'What?' I asked irritated.

'Two MILLION? For a plan that has something to do with the band. God Danny that is never going to work. Fletch will only cooperate if we tell him the truth.'

'But we can't tell him the truth!' I snapped.

'Guys!' Tom intervened. 'Just snapping at eachother isn't going to help.'

I sighed and calmed myself down, Harry seemed to do the same, as he was biting his lip.

'I think Fletch is the only option to get that much money in only two weeks. We just have to think of an excuse.' Tom said, and me and Harry both agreed to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N= Thank you all of you who have reviewed chapter 1! =D It made me sooo happy! **

**So here is chapter 2. Hope you like it ;D**

**Four in the afternoon**

**Chapter 2**

**Dougies POV**

I kept bumping into things while the van drove off. My hands were tied very tightly together behind my back, and I couldn't see a thing. I don't know for how long we drove, but when the van finally came to a stop my body was sore from all the bumping. I heard the front doors opening and closing again, and then the door of the back opened. I heard it and I saw a bit of light through the blindfolds, though I couldn't see anything else. Someone roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the van, I stumbled a bit to stay on my feet, a bit dizzy and disoriented. The door closed and I was dragged along by a pair of strong arms, walking over a ground that felt like grass or moss. It smelt like plants and trees. Were we in a forest?

'Where are you taking me?' I dared myself to ask, but I only got a mumbled 'Shut up.' as reaction.

'Please don't do this. Please let me go.' I begged. The man that held me painfully strong by my arm clasped his hand over my mouth and dragged me along almost painfully rough. I didn't struggle. It had no use. My hands were tied up and I couldn't see a thing. I simply had no chance of escaping. I got dragged inside a house and I was lead to a stairs going downwards. A heavy door was opened, I heard it creak, and we got inside. I heard voices of other people, I think three different men.

'That went quick.' A low voice said from a small distance, I heard another one come closer.

'He's pretty.' I tried to fight against the hands holding me when I felt a hand tracing my face and then go down my neck and upperbody. A whimper escaped my mouth which was muffled by the hand still covering my mouth.

'Come on,' I was happy to be pulled away from the hands touching me so I stopped resisting again. I was lead to another door, and I got pushed through. The door closed behind us, then suddenly my hands were untied and the blindfold got taken off. The black-haired man stood in front of me, he was tall and with a lot of muscle. He still wore his sunglasses though. I looked at him with fearful eyes. I noticed the small room I was standing in had a shower and a toilet and a chair. On the chair lay some clothes and some stuff.

'You are our prisonner now. You are to do as we say. If you disobey any of us in whatever kind of way, we will punish you for it. Do you understand?'

The tone he used was so serious that it send shivers up my spine. I nodded, afraid to speak up.

'Answer me verbally!' The man growled and I took a startled step back.

'I understand.' I said quickly.

'Good boy,' the man said, 'I am your master here, you are to obey to me, and to the other men that I'll send to you. Now I want you to go fresh yourself up, and calm down a bit, then you'll dress up with these clothes here on the chair. Do you understand?' The man asked in a cold tone.

I nodded quickly and said: 'Yes, I understand.'

'First take off your jeans, I want to make sure you don't have a phone on you or whatever.' The man said in commanding tone, and hesitantly I started to undo the belt of my jeans.

'Hurry up, will ya.' The man growled and I quickly pulled my jeans down, now standing in only my boxers, feeling very self-conscious. The man took my jeans away from me.

'You have ten minutes, then I'll come in, whether you're ready or not. Understood?'

'Yes.' My voice was barely audiable, but the man accepted it as an answer and got out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I looked around the room. There was no window, so I couldn't try to see where I was. I decided to not try to escape now, but just do as they said. I checked the clothes out that layed on the wooden chair. It was a dark blue jogging pants and a light blue t-shirt. That was it. I pulled my own green t-shirt off and pulled the light blue one on. It was my size. I kept my own boxers on and pulled on the jogging pants.

I didn't feel like showering, I didn't feel like freshening myself up. I just wanted to go home.

I slid down against the back wall of the room, and pulled my knees to my chest. Fear ran through my body, as well as confusion. What the hell was going on? An hour ago I had been watching a movie with my best mates, now I was a 'prisonner', kidnapped for two million dollars. I couldn't believe it. Tears sprung in my eyes, but I forced them back, I wanted to stay strong. Maybe this was all just a joke, maybe some tv-presenter would suddenly burst through that door and tell me it was all just a prank. Maybe...

But it was all real. I knew it was all real and not a joke. I hid my face between my pulled up knees and tried to calm myself down, to stop shaking. Time flew, suddenly there was knocking on the door and the door was shortly after opened. I quickly got to my feet, with my back pushed to the wall, as far away from the man as possible.

'Come with me.' The man commanded after checking me out from head to toes. I took a hesitant step forward and the man forcefully grabbed me by my arm again, dragging me along. He took me through a narrow corridor, which I probably had just walked through as well, only then blindfolded. I was happy to at least be able to see again.

He took me to another door, and unlocked it with a big key. The room it opened to was the size of a small living room. It had no windows, I reckoned we were underground, because we had to go downstairs. In the room were two old sofas, and a small table, and two big wooden closets. He led me to the corner of the room, where a pair of shackles lay. My breath caught in my throat when I saw them, was he going to chain me to the wall?

'Sit down.' The man commanded. Slowly I lowered myself, panic rushing through my body again. I didn't want to be chained to a wall. Who knows what they would do to me? But I didn't want to know what they would do to me if I didn't oblige. I wasn't such a hero.

'Why?' I barely whispered. The man laughed.

'So you don't escape?' Sarcasm dripping from his words while he pushed me further back and put a chain around my left ankle. So not my arms again. That was a tiny bit of relieve for me, somehow. The other shackle he left for what it was.

'I think one is enough for you, little one.' I cringed at how he called me. He bowed down in front of me and looked me in the eyes, though I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses.

'Don't be too afraid when other people come in here. Sometimes people hang out here when they're bored, and esspecially now they know you're in here, they will come in here more often. I'll tell them not to harm you too much, but still. Beware.'

I shuddered at that. Not harm me too much? What was that supposed to mean? Were all the guys here criminals? Where the hell was I?

'Please...' I swallowed the lump in my throat. 'Please let me go.'

The man merely snorted and got to his feet again.

'You'll get bathroom breaks a few times a day and you'll be fed. No need to worry too much about it. Try to stay calm, and don't get panic attacks. It'll make you look even weaker than you are.'

With that he walked away and closed the door behind him, locking it up again. I let out my breath, I didn't even know I had been holding it. I inspected the chain around my ankle. It was about a meter long, so I could move around a little. The man didn't seem to be too cruel, which comforted me a little bit. He was firm though and he seemed to be the man in control here though.

I tried to keep my breathing steady and my head clear. Don't panic, stay calm. I still couldn't quite believe this was really happening. What would my bandmates be doing right now? Were they freaking out? Tom probably was. He was too protective of us and too worrysome. How were they ever getting two million dollar in two weeks? Two weeks! How the hell was I supposed to survive two whole weeks like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N= Awww I love you guys so much for reviewing! Thanks so much! It really makes me happy and gives me motivation to write more!**

**Here's chapter 3 3**

**Chapter 3**

It was so weird being a... what was I? A captive... or prisonner? That's what the black-haired man called me. A prisonner who had to oblige to their orders. I didn't want to be a prisonner. I had done nothing wrong. I had sat there for a few hours now, completely on my own, in the dark room which was only lit by a small lamp on the other side of the room. There was a bigger lamp in the room that would lit the whole room well, I think. But it was switched off.

Sometimes I heard voices and footsteps, but no-one had come in this room yet.

The panic had gone away. I was calm now, a bit bored even. The chain around my ankle was starting to itch. It was too tight. Suddenly I heard footsteps again, I expected them to walk along again, but they stopped and I heard the door being unlocked. I tensed and straightened myself immediately against the wall. The door opened and I half expected the black-haired man to come in. But it wasn't him. It was the curly-haired guy, who had also been there when I was kidnapped from Tom's house. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

'You need to go to the bathroom?' He asked me in a growling voice. I nodded shyly. He came closer and unlocked the shackle around my ankle. The skin where it had been was a bit red and sore. I was pulled to my feet and pushed to the door. He led me to thesame bathroom I was in a few hours ago, and he pushed me in saying: 'You have 5 minutes.'

Then he locked the door and I was alone again. I used the toilet, washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Not too long ago I had been safely in Tom's house, surrounded by my best friends, watching a boring movie. With Harry next to me, talking in his posh accent. And Danny making stupid but funny remarks while Tom was running about as always being the caring type. I missed them now and I was a bit worried about them. Tom was probably freaking out and having panic attacks. Danny was probably trying to calm him down while arguing with Harry, who would probably try to get in control of the situation.

Suddenly the lock was turned again and I was pulled out of the bathroom, back to the room with the shackles. This time the room wasn't empty though. Two guys who I hadn't seen before sat on one of the couches in the room, and looked at me when I came in. The curly-haired guy pushed me down roughly in the corner of the room. I fell crashing down to the floor after losing my balance, this causing the other men to laugh at me. The shackle was put around my left ankle again, which stung a little because it was already a bit sore and the curly-haired guy walked away, out of the room. The minute he was gone, the two others stood up from the couch and walked up to me.

'Hello,' Said one of them, he had brown quite long hair and a piercing in his ear. The other one had dirty-blond hair, a little darker than my blond hair, but his hair was long and curly. He carried a plate with a bowl and a piece of bread with him.

'I am David. It's not really my name, but you can call me that,' The one with the brown hair and the silver piercing said.

'I'm Jeff.' Said the blond one. He had a very low voice, a kind of growling voice.

'Me and Jeff have got some food for you, little Dougie.' Said David in a tone people use for little children. I just looked at them, unsure of what to expect. Was I really going to get food? Or where they just playing a game with me?

'Do you want to have it?' Asked David. I just nodded. I was very hungry. But even more thursty, but I didn't dare to ask for water. I wondered what was in the bowl.

'Excuse me? Do you want to have it?' David asked in a dangerously low tone.

'Yes, I want to have it.' I said quickly, not wanting to anger these broad strong men.

'Good boy,' David said grinning, he kneeled down in front of me and Jeff did thesame. Jeff put the plate in front of me and looked at me encouraging.

'You can start eating.' They both looked at me with piercing eyes. It was really weird, it freaked the crap out of me. I didn't touch the food, I just looked back at them, hesitation and fear written in my eyes.

'Aren't you hungry, Dougie? Start eating!' David said in a commanding tone now, and I quickly picked up a slice of bread, biting a tiny bit off it.

The door opened again and the black-haired man came in. My stomach twisted, even though the man hadn't been cruel to me, I was afraid of him. He was the one who had held a gun to my head and dragged me out of Tom's house. A lump formed it my throat when I thought of it again. Jeff and David both got up to their feet and faced him. He was definately the leader here.

'So Dougie, enjoying your stay here? I see the newbees got you the food already. Is it good?' He asked in his low voice, coming closer, while Jeff and David took a step backwards. I felt really trapped and small now, sitting chained to a wall, while three big men who all were older and stronger than me towered over me.

I didn't answer, just stared up at them, feeling like an afraid animal in a cage. This time he fortunately didn't bark at me to answer him, but he grinned.

'I'm gonna send your bandmates an e-mail now, to tell them we are serious. To prove this to them, I need your help.' Jeff and David looked at him with eager eyes, while I felt my stomach twist again.

'But I'm not a cruel man, you can first finish your diner. Newbees, come with me. Give him some privacy while he's eating.'

Jeff and David looked a little dissappointed when they walked off with him. The door closed and I was alone, for now. My appetite was completely gone again. What did he mean with 'proving them we're serious'?

**Please review! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N= Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all!**

**Are you reading my other story too? Luck, Love and Life. =)**

**Chapter 4**

Dougie's POV

The fear had come back again. Nervousness rose for what the leader of the group had meant when he said _'I'm gonna send your bandmates an e-mail now, to tell them we are serious. To prove this to them, I need your help._' What did he mean with that? Were they going to hurt me? I looked down at the plate with food in front of me. I was hungry, but I also felt a bit sick now. Reality had dawned in on me again, I now realised the situation I was in again. After sitting on my own in a small room with nothing to do, my mind had kind of wondered off after a little while. But now the fear and worry were back again. But I had to eat. I wondered how they'd react if they saw I hadn't touched the food. I guessed I didn't want to find out. And now I wouldn't have those guys Jeff and David staring at me while I was eating. That was really freaky.

With a slightly trembling hand I took the bowl and spoon, and saw it was tomatoe soup. I smiled briefly. That was nice. I slowly ate the soup till the whole bowl was gone, then ate another slice of bread, but before I was finished the door opened again.

Startled I looked up and quickly shoved the plate away from me. I gasped and backed up as far as I could, pressing my back against the wall when I saw the men when they came in. It were four men, so I presumed it were the black-haired man, the man with the brown curls and Jeff and David, but I wasn't sure because the men had black hoods to cover their faces and they all wore black sweaters. They walked up to me, while I tried to press myself even farther to the wall, as far away from them as I could, my heart going mental in shock.

'Relax, just do as we say, and it'll be alright.' One of them said, the one standing the closest to me. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up roughly. I tried to stumble back again when I was on my feet but the man still hold me by my wrist and yanked me towards him.

'We're just going to take some pictures, Dougie. That's it for now, if you'll cooperate nicely. If you don't we'll have to punish you. So you'd better do everything we say.' He said, and I thought I recognized his voice to be of the black-haired leaderguy. I looked at him with wide eyes, too afraid to even nod at him.

'Do you understand, Dougie?' He shook me roughly and I quickly nodded wildly, while squeeking: 'Yes! Yes!' The man grinned at me, I could only see his eyes and mouth, but I now was certain he was the black-haired man who had personally kidnapped me. He pulled me roughly along with him, and he took me through the door to the corridor again. We didn't go back to the small room with the toilet and shower, but he took me to another small room, in which an old wooden bed took most of the space, but there were also two big closets in the corner. The other three men had followed us, and they stood in the doorway, while the man who was still holding my wrist in a painfully tight grip pushed me further into the room, towards the bed. On the bed was a matras with a blanket and big sleeping pillow, so it was obvious somebody slept here. But the blanket and pillow were ripped off the bed and thrown in a corner by the black-haired man who finally let me go now, but I didn't stand any chance anyway, because two of the men were still in the doorway. The other had come closer, looking threatening at me, which made my stomach knot again. I wondered what they were planning to do here, in a small room with only a bed and two closets. I didn't have to wonder about it for long though, because I was roughly pushed towards the bed.

'Sit down.' The leading guy answered my unspoken questions and hesitating I did what he asked. The bed gave a slight 'creak' but I noticed the matras was quite soft. One of the two men in the doorway came closer, carrying something. Handcuffs, I realised, when he handed it over to the man in control who was towering over me. Two pairs of them. I gasped, shock gushing through my body, and without thinking first I jumped on my feet and pushed the man in front of me back, using all my strenght. He hadn't seen it coming and he lost his balance, almost falling over. He growled lowly, if I could have seen his face I swore anger would have been written all over it. I backed away to the very other side off the small bedroom until my back hit the wall.

'Sit down on the bed, now.' The leader hissed through his teeth. I was wild with fear and panic. Were they going to chain me to the bed? What were they going to do to me next when I was chained up? It was like a sick movie. Were they going to rape me? I couldn't speak, couldn't plead to let me go. I couldn't move my feet. I was momentarily frozen with fear.

'I won't say it again.' The leader warned me, but I still couldn't react in any way. But I was pulled out of my frozen state when he growled angry and made a move to grab me by my arm again. I cried out and got out of his way, trying to run out of the door, but I bumbed into one of the men who stood guarding the doorway. He grabbed both my wrist and pushed me back so roughly that I was sure that if he hadn't had such a firm grip on me that I would have fallen to the floor. He let my left wrist go, and backhanded me hard in my face. My knees gave in from the blow and I half collapsed to the floor, his left hand pulling me up again.

'Please, don't cuff me to the bed.' I pleaded, but he ignored it.

'You are to listen to him. He is your master now and you are to obey.' He said sternly. I felt desperate tears well up in my eyes. He pushed me back and I started to struggle again, almost blind by fear.

'No, no please!' I cried, my vision blurring and my world momentarily spinning when he backhanded me again. I continued to struggle, kicking and screaming as hard as I could, but the man was stronger and soon I was pushed on the bed, laying on my back while I still kicked and fought with all my might. I was fighting so hard that they needed two men to hold me down to be bed, while the leader of the four men took my right arm, while I desperately tried to push them away, and he pinned it above my head. He put one of the cuffs around my wrist and the other side of the handcuffs he put around the pillar of the bed. The fourth man was taking pictures of it all. I screamed so hard and long that my throat started to ache. Then he did the same to my left wrist, cuffing it to the bed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had never been so scared in my life, never.

**Please review! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N= I am so sorry for the long wait! Not gonna waste more time!**

**Here it is! =D**

**Chapter 5**

Dougie's POV

I completely freaked out, I kicked out with my legs like a crazy animal and I screamed as hard as I could. The men were laughing at me, I heard them laugh amused at me freaking out which made me even more terrified. But after a while I completely tired myself out from kicking at the men and pulling at the handcuffs. My wrist hurt viciously, when I looked up at them I saw there were little streaks of blood coming from the place where the cuffs were around my wrists. I had pulled so hard that I had made myself bleed. It hurt really bad. My fight to get free from the cuffs became weaker and weaker until I stopped fighting completely. I had trouble to breath, my heart was going mental in my chest, and my whole body hurt from the panic attack I had. I was so tired now, everything hurt, and still I was so afraid. The four men had gathered around me and watched me patiently while I freaked out and slowly tired myself out. When they saw I didn't have much energy left to fight, they grinned and one of the men, that I now couldn't recognize anymore because my sight was getting blurry and weary, touched my forehead. I cringed but couldn't fight it anymore.

'Are you done?' The man asked amused, 'Wow you really are a scared-cat aren't you? We made the right choise, weren't sure to pick you or the other blond one. But we definately were right about you.' He said and he was obviously trying not to laugh again. Then he got serious again.

'Even though this drama show was exactly what we wanted and expected to happen, you need to know that if you just cooperate with us, thing will be a lot easier for both you and us. We only need to put up a little show for your friends, who will pay sooner if we show them pictures of you in distress. But Im not that evil. If you from now on just cooperate with us it'll be an awfully lot more pleasant for you.' He said half sympathetic, half threatening. I now recognized him again, of course it was the leader guy again. The one with the black hair and dark blue eyes. An agonized soft whimper escaped my mouth. I knew it sounded pathetic, like a beaten puppy, which I kind of actually was, but I couldn't really care anymore. I was so tired and my whole body ached from the panic attack wrecking my body just minutes ago. It was all to much for me. Being kidnapped, blindfolded, chained to a wall by my ankle and now handcuffed to a bed. The world started to spin before my eyes, my vision blurring, and it didn't take long before the world fell away and everything went black.

Danny's POV

It was getting later in the evening now, and with every hour it got later, the more unreal the whole situation began to feel to me. I still couldn't really understand what had happened a few hours ago. Maybe it was all a joke, a mean stupid prank. But even though I was trying to convince myself it wasn't real, deep down I knew that it was in fact very real and I felt bad trying to convince myself otherwise.

I jumped up when the doorbell rang and I felt Toms body next to me on the couch tense up as well. Harry came in the room, he had been up in his own room for quite a while now, I think he was either trying to calm down from the shock, or trying to make up a plan, or maybe both. Harry had always been our leader in scary or threatening situations. Tom was a bit like the bands mother and he treated us like brothers, and he was in charge of everything that involved the music of the band. But Harry was the leader of the members of the band. Me and Dougie were the young ones of the band who just followed their oldest two bandmates.

´Don´t worry, it´s just the pizza delivery man.´ Harry reassured us before opening the door. It was indeed a teenage pizza delivery guy, Harry quickly payed him and took the pizzas, then locked the door up again.

I only just now realised how close I sat to Tom. We were both still kinda shaken up. It just felt so weird, to know that our youngest bandmember and moreover, our best friend, had been kidnapped, in front of our own eyes nontheless.

´Pizza anyone?' Harry asked turning to us with a tired little smile.

'Harry you genius.' I got off the couch, and went to follow Harry to the kitchen. Tom was still on the couch, not even looking after us.

'How 's Tom?' Harry asked me, while he put the pizza down on the kitchen table and went to search for some plates, while I opened the fridge to search for something to drink.

'He's pretty shaken up actually.' I said honoust. Harry looked at me with a sigh.

'I still can't believe this. I can't believe Im actually preparing dinner, while I don't even know if Dougie is alright.' He said, and guilt flashed through his eyes. I put one arm around him and patted his back comforting, needing some reassurance myself as well.

'We just have to think of a plan to get these 2 million dollars.' I said. Harry looked me in the eye.

'What if we don't get it in time though? Where are we supposed to get 2 million dollars? We don't even know if they want it cash or on a bank account or...?' Harry rambled. This made me feel very uncomfortable. I knew Harry had a little soft extra spot for Dougie in his heart, but I didn't know he'd loose the power he normally had. He was supposed to lead us in hard situations, and reassure us, but now I was the one reassuring him. I hugged him closer for a while, then pulled back and looked him in the eye.

'As soon as we've heard from the kidnappers again, we will start to gather the money, okay?' I asked him, and he looked back at me. Slowly he nodded.

'Yeah.' He answered, looking in my eyes as well. We were both scared. I saw it in his eyes. Normally we would never look at each other this way. Now we needed each others support.

'Let's go back to the living room, and eat. We need to eat, we need to be strong now. Tom has to eat too, and relax a bit. He was trembling a lot and he sat so close to me I could almost feel his breath in my neck.' I told Harry. I was worried about Tom. Harry nodded. He took two plates of pizza, and I picked up the third, and together we walked back to the living room, where we found Tom on the sofa, with an almost dead expression.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N = So sorry for not updating for so long, but I've had a fight with my parents resulting in my parents taking the internet of my computer -_- But I have it back now so here's another add. It's kinda crappy written I know, but I wanted to write something for you as quick as possible. I'll also update Luck Love and Life right now ;)**

**By the way everyone who reads and reviews my stories= I love you sooo mucb!**

**xxxEvy**

**Chapter 6**

Danny's POV

'Thanks' Tom said softly when I put a plate in front of him on the little table between the sofa and television, but he didn't even look at the food. I sighed, understanding how bad he felt right now, because I myself felt very bad as well. I did the thing that I thought was best to do at this moment, and sat down next to him on the couch again, and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged back, and soon Harry joined us as well, and the three of us were enwrapped in a group hug.

'We'll get through this.' Harry said softly after a brief silence. 'We will get those 2 million dollars, and we will save Dougie. It'll all be allright.'

Tom didn't react. I gently pulled back from the hug to look at him, still keeping my arms around his shoulders and Harry still had one arm around me and one around Tom.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again, and all three of us jumped up. We all huddled up together, and stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the door in hesitation, then at eachother.

'Should we open?' I managed to ask whispering. Me and Tom looked at eachother first, then both at Harry. He sighed.

'I'll go and open.' He said a bit reluctant and hesisant, then he stepped away from our huddled little group and towards the door. Me and Tom stepped closer too. Harry opened the door...

I gasped, and I felt Tom tense up and shuffle so close to me our bodys touched. There were two men, both with a black jumper on with the cap over their heads. I thought I recognised the one on the right as one of the guys who kidnapped Dougie. The other one I didn't recognise.

Harry kept the door only half opened, obviously not trusting the guys and probably recognising the man on the right as well.

'What did you do to Dougie?' Harry asked bravely.

'Tied him to a bed.' The man on the right said dryly. 'Now I would like to come in,' he said sternly and he pushed his way past Harry. Harry tried to close the door, but the two men were stronger and taller and they entered the house, kicking the door shut behind them.

'Get out.' Tom next to me said, but he didn't say it very strongly. The men took of their caps, and now their hair was visible too. The blackhaired man was indeed the one that kidnapped Dougie, the other one was blond and had quite long dirty hair tied in a little ponytale.

'We do as we please. Remember it is us who have kidnapped your poor little bassplayer boy. So if I were you I'd just do what I have to say to you. You wouldn't want Dougie to be punished because of your disobedience?' The man said in a cold voice that made me shiver. We stayed quiet, we just stood there, shoulder to shoulder, watching the two men.

'We won't be here for too long anyway. We are just here to deliver you boys a little message. Or warning if you want to see it like that. Oh and we want to install a little camera in your livingroom.'

I only now noticed the blond guy was carrying a box, about the size of a big shoebox. He opened it and took out a little camera and some wires. He walked to the back wall and climbed on the sofa to stand on it and started to attach the little camera which looked like a security camera to the wall above the sofa. It looked out over the whole livingroom.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked. The man grinned.

'Cause this is what I do to make a living. You boys make money by making music, I make money by kidnapping rich people.' He said coldly and watched his companion, making sure the camera was placed well.

'That camera is to stay there until this is all over. If you boys try to break it or cover it something really bad will happen to Dougie. Understood?' He asked and we all just nodded.

'God, you boys are really alike aren't you. Your Dougie was pretty reluctant to answer me verbally as well. ANSWER ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' He roared and quickly we all mumbled 'yes, we understand.'

When the blond guy was finished he came to stand next to the black-haired man again. They held out the black box, and handed it to Harry.

'Take this and open it when we leave. Do it in the living room so we can see you really open it. In the box you'll find some motivation to find these 2 million very soon and you'll find some instructions. So boys it was nice seeing you again.' He said then they turned to leave the house again.

'Wait!' Harry called when they ahd their hands on the door already and they turned around again.

'How is Dougie?' He asked bravely, and the men grinned.

'Tied to a bed.' They said again, then left the house.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N = Oh my god all of you who are reading and reviewing I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**All your supersweet reviews are so wonderful! They really make me happy :D**

**So thanks!**

**Here is chapter 7!**** Don't worry btw next chapter will be Dougie again ( for all of you who are Dougie fans like meXD )**

**Chapter 7**

Danny's POV

We were left with a big box now in Harry's hands. We all looked at it hesitantly. Then Tom hurried to the door and quickly locked it. Then he came to stand with us again.

'What do we do now?' I asked and I looked at the little camera in the corner of the room. It creeped me out that there were people watching us now.

'Should we open it? Harry?' Tom asked and Harry looked at us frowning. It was clear for all three of us that Harry was our 'leader' again as usual in scary situations. He looked at the box in his hands.

'They said to open it when they left. So I think we should open it yeah.' He answered and walked over to the big table and put the box on the table. The box was very easy to open, and Harry slowly opened it. Tom and me both stood at another side of Harry so Harry was in the middle, opening the box. When it was opened we all peered in the box. There was another little box in it and under that slightly smaller box there were a few papers with text printed on it. Harry took out the little box and opened that one as well. It was a walkietalkie in the box. He set it on the table, and then took out the papers in the box.

He looked through the papers, then we all gasped simultaneously when we saw a few papers with pictures on them. They hadn't been lying when they said Dougie was tied to a bed.

With a shaking hand Harry held out two papers with pictures on them showing Dougie handcuffed to a wooden old bed, with his hands cuffed above him. Dougie looked like he was completely freaking out, his face was flushed with tears and his eyes were full of fear and panic. And it looked like he was pulling on the cuffs and kicking out with his legs. Next to him stood two figures, but they were blurred out, probably using photoshop or something, so we couldn't indentify or trace them or something. Those kidnappers were smart and knew what they were doing. I was shaken out of my thoughts, and Harry probably too, when Tom let out a choking sound and stumbled back, away from the table. We quickly turned away from the table and hurried up to Tom, to enwrap him in our arms again. Tom started to sob and we all sunk to the floor. I felt tears fall from my eyes, and I saw Harry fighting against tears as well. I didn't know what to say to Tom. It'll be alright Tom? I didn't even know if it would be alright. Probably not. Dougie's fine, Tom? Dougie was obviously not fine, seeing those pictures. So Harry took over and just started to 'Shhhh.' to us. I could feel Toms tears soaking my T-shirt and my own cheeks were wet as well. Fortunately Harry was back to his leaderish self again, because he was the only one keeping it together a bit. We needed that.

'Why would they do that to Dougie? Why can't they just let us find them the money and leave him alone?' Tom choked out.

'I don't know, Tom.' I answered with a trembling voice.

'Shh.' Harry's voice came again and we just stayed silent, just sitting in our close group hug for a little while longer. After a little while both mine and Tom's crying died down and we were just sniffing a bit.

'Guys... I think we should read what is on the papers. They are watching us now via the camera and I don't think it makes a good impression if we are just here crying on the floor. We just have to do what they want, and find 2 million dollars as soon as possible so we can get Dougie back and have normal lives again. Okay? Are you up to that?' Harry peptalked us and we nodded at him, wiping away the last of our tears and standing up again. Me and Tom followed Harry when he walked back to the table. Harry quickly put the pictures back in the box so we wouldn't have to look at them anymore, and his eyes scanned the first paper. He read it out loud.

_**'Boys,**_

_**If you want your young little bassplayer back unharmed, you will have to everything we say. We will send you instructions via the walkie-talkie sometimes, so we want you to keep the walkie talkie in reach all the time! If you don't answer us immediately Dougie will pay the price for your misbehaviour.**_

_**Now here are a few rules:**_

_**1 NO POLICE! **_

_**2 Don't tell any other people. **_

_**3 Don't leave the house without telling us where you are going. We are keeping an eye on the house so we know exactly when someone enters or leaves. Use the walkie talkie to ask our permission.**_

_**4 Do ANYTHING we tell you to, because Dougie will pay for it if you don't obey.'**_

I looked at Harry without saying anything. A tight knot was forming in my throat and my stomach felt like it was twisting and turning upside down. This was so real and so scary. This whole situation sucked, as Dougie would say.

Harry picked up the second piece of paper and read it out loud again.

_**'It's not just the money we want from you boys. We also want to put you boys to a test, a test to see how far you are willing to go for Dougie and for each other. If you don't obey to our little tests and tasks, again, Dougie will pay the price. **_

_**So for the first little assignment as you could put it, we want the three of you to come with us tomorrow to a secret location. We will pick you up at 5 in the afternoon tomorrow. So be ready then. In the time before 5 pm you can try to sort out the money already. And remember: NO POLICE. Don't mess with us, if you do there will be hell to pay.' **_

Harry put the paper down and let out a shakily sigh.

'Great.'

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N= Hey! Im back! :D Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I was soooo busy! I have a dance competition coming up so Im training over 8 hours a week now and I've been to two concerts where I was crew at both. This meant that I had to work whole day backstage and at the merchandise stand and building things up and stuff ;) It was amazing! The bands were BZB and WITHIN TEMPTATION 3 3 3 btw! Sharon den Adel is soooo amazing, I love her XD **

**Anyway lots of talking and excused but anyway! Here is the next chappie :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 **

Danny's POV 

I hadn't even noticed that Tom and me had been holding hands for support until I felt him squeeze my hand so tight it almost hurt.

'I don't want to... Should we... I don't think it's a good idea...' Tom stuttered.

'Maybe we should tell someone before we go...' I said softly. Tom looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes.

'We can't do that Danny.' Harry said. 'And I think we have to go with them, Tom. I don't think we really have much of a choice. I don't want Dougie to be hurt just because we are too scared to come with them.'

Tom nodded, but he still had a doubtful expression on his face. He was obviously just scared shitless.

'What if they just tie us up as well?' I asked cautiously.

'I don't think they will...' Harry said. 'I mean, they still need the money.'

'What if they take one of us then?' Tom asked. Harry sighed.

'I don't know! But what's your plan then?' He asked on a loud tone. Neither me nor Tom answered. Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

Silence.

'I'm sorry guys... I just... don't know what to do either, okay?' Harry then said apologizing, but still frustrated.

'It's okay.' Tom said softly. 'I'm sorry for being such a coward.' I patted him on the back.

'You're not a coward. We are all scared. And it's okay to be scared.' I tried to make him and actually all of us feel better, but failing.

'Let's just eat our pizzas, then go to bed, and think of a plan or something tomorrow, okay?' Harry said, doing a slightly better job then me. Me and Tom nodded and slowly we all picked up our pizzas, but our appetite had completely gone again.

Dougie's POV

I half woke up to the sound of someone saying my name. But it was distant to my ears, not very clear so I just kept my eyes closed and wanted to drift away completely again, my body still half asleep. But I startled awake at once when I was roughly shaken awake, my name being barked out.

'Dougie! Wake up!' I opened my eyes to see a face hovering just above my face. I yelped and tried to bold opright, but was restrained by something pulling at my wrists. When I looked to my arms and saw the handcuffs around my wrists I realised with a start again where I was and what had happened before I passed out. How long had I actually been out? The blackhaired man that I now recognised again wore a blue t-shirt now, instead of the black sweater with the black hoodie. Where were the other three? This must mean that it was hours later then when I passed out, maybe it was the next day?

My breathing was speeding up and I tried to pull at the cuffs that prevented me from sitting up. I noticed the curly haired man in the doorway, further I could see no-one else. The black-haired man looked at me while shaking his head, then put out his hand and slowly held it out over my face, covering my eyes. I felt panic and fear rising up again.

'Shh...' I heard the black-haired man say now and I heard the other one step closer. More fear rose up and I whimpered softly and pathetically.

'Dougie, stop panicking... Easy, calm down...' The black-haired man shushed me softly and I was a bit surprised at that, but the panic did slowly subside a bit to his soft tone. I was still afraid, but the panic ceased away, and not long after I had calmed down, the man removed his big hand from my eyes and light stung my eyes again. My vision was blurry but I could see the man still hovering over me and a little bit of the panic tried to come back in my system again, but I forced it back and just swallowed bravely.

'Right, that's a good boy.' The black-haired guy said grinning, 'We'll take the cuffs off again, if you promise you won't freak out again.' I nodded hesitantly.

'I didn't hear what you said...' He said sarcastic and I swallowed then said:

'I won't freak out.' The curly haired man now came closer again and stood on the other side, also towering over me.

'Such a good boy.' He said grinning satisfactory, then reached out for my hands and uncuffed my hands. As soon as my hands were released I pulled them in front of body, while sitting up, and started massaging my wrists. The skin where the cuffs had been was red and sore. They had been too tight. The two men saw, but grabbed my by my arms and pulled me up roughly without caring for my sore wrists. They lead me through the corridor again, to the bathroom and was told I had twenty minutes to shower. I had no idea what time is was, but seeing I had to take a shower probably meant it was morning. I showered and then put on the clothes on that I wore yesterday, but there was a new boxer laid out for me. That was nice. I was so confused. Mostly confused by how the black-haired man acted towards me. Very bossy and rough, but still he could be gentle too. He didn't seem too bad.

I though back about yesterday night when I had freaked out about being cuffed to a bed. Right now it seemed such a stupid thing, completely panicking while they hadn't even done something to me. The only thing that they had done was cuffing me to a bed, but before that I had been chained to a wall. I hadn't freaked out at that... Why was I such a coward?

The door opened again when I was already finished and I was lead to the room with the chain to the back wall again. I didn't want to be chained to the wall again, but still I didn't dare to defy them. They pushed me to the wall and chained my left ankle up again, then I was left alone.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N= I don't know what to say... Is Im sorry good enough? =/ **

**I've been so extremely busy, not just with school and stuff, but also with some more personal things in my family. Its not going too great, but anyway, Im not here to tell you all my personal problems. **

**Ive just been so busy and stressed out and the few times I did have time to write my inspiration seemed to be lost and nowhere to be found. So right now after reading a quite angry review I just forced myself to at least write something down for you. Im really sorry for the long time of no updates whatsoever, and then this chapter which is slightly rubbish as well, but Im just facing some troubles in my life right now that really need some time... I hope I'll have inspiration and time again soon.**

Chapter 9

Dougie's POV

I wasn't left alone for a very long time though. Two men came in, I looked up from where I was sitting, leaning against the wall and saw it were Jeff and David. The man with the silver piercing and dark brown hair, David, carried a plate with him. The slightly taller blond one, that had introduced himself as Jeff, had a bottle in his hand.

'Goodmorning Dougie!' Jeff said with a grin while they casually walked up to me.

'Sleep well I hope?' I just nodded, then quickly answered verbally (but short) before he would bark at me:

'Yes.'

'Jared ordered us to bring you your breakfast.' Jeff continued, and they both knelt down in front of me, and very close to me. If I wasn't sitting with my back against the wall already I would have probably backed up a bit more. I wondered who Jared was. The black-haired man? He seemed the leader so it was possible. David held out the plate to me, so I could look what was on it. Two slices of bread, with what smelled like peanut butter on it. Yuck, I hated peanut butter. Great.

'You lucky little boy, you got some peanut butter on this yummy piece of bread, and some cheese on the other one.' David talked to me in a voice you normally use for a todler or maybe a puppy. I ignored it, but looked closer to the second slice of bread instead. There was indeed one with cheese and one with peanut butter. So that was a bit of a relief. I hate peanut butter. But my stomach rumbled and I only now noticed I was actually quite hungry. David put the plate in front of me, and nudged for me to eat. With a hesitating hand I reached out and picked up the sandwich with cheese and took a bite, aware of both David and Jeff's eyes on me. They were watching me eat, it freaked me out. But I continued to eat anyway, because I was so hungry. Jeff held out the bottle with water to me.

'Want some water, Dougie?' I nodded, getting anxious from them staring at me.

'Could you... maybe... you're staring at me.' I stuttered, not knowing how they'd react. Surprisingly though, they didn't get angry, or something. They laughed, very loud, like roaring, making me cringe.

'Of course, Dougie.' Said David after a few moments, still grinning.

'That's because you're pretty.' Said Jeff, but he looked much more serious. This seriously started to freak me out. Cold shivers ran up my spine. I just wanted to be home, with Tom and Danny and Harry to protect me and keep me safe. Right now, I didn't feel so safe anymore, with these two weird freaks staring at me like they could jump me any second. My appetite gone again, and replaced by fear, I pushed the plate away again.

'Im not hungry.' I mumbled, looking down, hoping they'd just leave.

'Come on, Dougie. We know you must be hungry. Just eat the damn sandwiches.' Jeff told me sternly. I shook my head.

'Please leave me alone.' I almost wanted to cringe at the weakness of my voice. No power whatsoever in my voice. I was such a coward, I could hit myself for it. I heard one of them shuffle closer, and I flinched, scrambling back up as far as I could, which was about five cm's more. Why was I so afraid of myself? These guys hadn't been too bad for me yet, but still I was afraid of them. I was really frustrated with myself.

'Hey Dougie, Im not gonna say it again. Eat it. Now.' Jeff said, and he looked at me threatening. I swallowed, then nodded and took the rest that was left from the cheese sandwich and took a bite. Yuck, now I really wasnt hungry anymore, I actually started to feel a bit sick. With fear and frustration. These guys were so close to me...

When I had finished half of the sandwich with peanut butter, I really started to feel bad, and I pushed the plate away again, inwardly pleading for them to move away from me.

I almost sighed with relief when they didn't tell me again to continue to eat. Jeff reaced out his hand, making me flinch, and slowly touched my cheek, running his fingers over it to my neck. I whimpered and wanted to back up even more. What the hell was he doing?

Then he pulled his hand back and winked at me.

'You're such a frightened little cat.' He said patronizing, then they both stood up and left the room, finally leaving me alone again to try to fight another panicattack away.

**That's it for now, I'll try my best to post a next chapter soon !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N= Aww I love you all so much for your patience and all your sweet reviews. Here is the next chapter. All about Dougie, yaay :D**

**I don't know when I'll post next, because Im still very busy, with my exams and dancing and family problems and just life in general. But I hope I can write again soon!**

**For now, here is chapter 10! Love you all a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Dougie and Tom are mine, I kidnapped them and locked them in my room.**

Chapter 10

Dougie's POV

I don't know for how long they left me alone, but it felt like hours and hours. I was starting to get hungry again, and I was bored and getting tired of just sitting down the whole. The whole room was imprinted in my mind already because I had scanned all the things in the room the whole time. I made a game out of counting things. Counting cracks in the floor, counting spots on the ceiling, counting freckles on my arms. I was really hungry and thirsty now. My whole mouth was dry. I wondered what time is was. Afternoon maybe?

I let myself fall sideways and layed down for a while. I felt a bit dizzy. Why hadn't anyone come yet to give me food or take me to the bathroom or whatever? I closed my eyes and spaced away, not asleep but not fully awake yet either.

Then the door got slammed open and I jolted up with a start. Jeff came in, and janked me upright.

'Do you need to go to the toilet?' He asked me, and I nodded, desperately wanting to be able to stand on my feet and stretch my legs a bit. He took me to te bathroom, and took me out again after a minute or two. But he didn't lead me to the room with the chain to the wall when I came out of the bathroom, but he took me to the end of the corridor, where the stairs were, and where David, the black-haired guy and the curly-haired guy stood, all looking at me.

'You hungry, Dougie?' The curlyhaired guy asked me, and I nodded sheepishly. He handed me two pieces of bread with cheese. I took them and ate them quickly, feeling pressured by the four pairs of eyes on me.

'Rick, check the van please and park it in front of the house.' The black-haired guy said commanding and the curly-haired guy nodded and climbed up the stairs. So he was called Rick. Then the black-haired one must be Jared, I thought, wanting to remember this for when I was released. He must have seen me staring because he looked at me and barked:

'Eat Dougie.' He said shortly but sternly and I quickly took another bite, finishing my lunch quicker than I had ever done before. Though it couldn't possibly be time for lunch anymore, seeing how hungry I was. It must have been around 4 pm already, if not later. Jared handed me a bottle of water when I was finished and a little pill. I looked at it questioningly.

'Take that pill now.' He confirmed my doubts. I hesitated, not wanting to take a random pill. What if it was drugs?

'Take it Dougie, or do I have to force it through your throat?' Jared said warningly but not to angry. He voice stayed gentle even though he was threatening me. I decided I didn't really have a choice and just reluctantly took the pill, and swallowed it with some water, then continued to drink water until the bottle was close to empty.

'Good boy,' Jared said, patting me on my head, then dragged me to stairs, forcing me to climb up the stairs, then send David to get something, and we waited in the hallway where the stairs ended in. I wondered where they were taking me. Jared said something about the van. Were they going to take me to another place? Maybe they would bring me home. Maybe the guys had already payed the ransom? My heart jumped at that. Would that be possible? Could they have already payed 2 million dollar in one day? No, that's not possible... The bank wouldn't just give them that much money in one day. Then where did they want to take me? And why would they make me take a pill? Suddenly an idea flashed through me. What if they were going to get rid of me? Maybe Harry, Tom and Danny had said they wouldn't pay and they were now going to kill me. It would explain why they gave me a pill. Now I thought about it, I was actually starting to feel a bit dizzy. So the pill WAS drugs. Oh my god! Oh my god!

My breathing sped up and I looked up at Jared, who was holding my arm.

'You drugged me!' I choked out and I tried to pull my arm back from his strong grip, but he was stronger and pulled me even closer to him.

'You genius.' Was all he said and he looked at me slightly amused when panic rushed into my system again like a flood and took over control. I tried to pull back from his grip again, and cried out when he took hold of my other wrist as well. I struggled to get free, getting more panicked as I felt the drugs already working on my brain, making my mind slightly foggy. I struggled and fought like an animal, trying to get free from his grip, but my body was getting heavy and tired with the drug taking over my body.

'Stop struggling, Dougie. God, you're such a pathetic coward. Stop resisting!' I janked my wrist back with a sudden force out of sheer panic and adrenaline and I crashed to the floor. Jared dropped down next to me instantly and backhanded me so hard it send stars to my eyes.

'You really have to stop panicking like this, Dougie. Its getting on my nerves.' He spat, looking at me with angry eyes. I looked at him scared, the drugs now making me dizzy and my mind go fuzzy.

'Please don't kill me.' I begged. 'Please, I'll do anything.' Jared looked at me first with a surprised look, then his expression changed to an amused one, and he roared with laughter.

'You honoustly thought we are going to kill you? Now why would we want to do that, Dougie? We want the money, and we won't get much money if you're dead.'

I look at him surprised. Then where were they going to take me if they didn't want to kill me?

'We are just going to visit your friends for a bit.' Jared answered my unspoken question and pulled me up again, steadying me when my world spun for a moment.

'The drugs is just so you don't run away, since you panic a lot.' Jared explained and couldn't help but roar with laughter again when he saw my face light up when I realised slowly that we were going to visit Tom, Danny and Harry.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N = Short chapter =/ Kind of a filler chapter. Hope you like it anyway!**

Chapter 11

Danny's POV

It was around four in the afternoon when I decided to wake Tom up, who was still asleep in his room. I know he hadn't slept well, because I slept in the guest room next to his room with Harry. Tom had come out of his room several times and I had woken up at the sound of him just walking around in the house. Harry had gone to bed late, after he had made several calls with banks and stuff to see if he could just get 2 million dollar in cash without trouble. But the banks had wanted to know what he was going to use it for. He had told me that in the morning when we woke up, because I was already asleep in the double bed when he came in.

I have to admit that it was quite comforting to have Harry snoring next to me when I woke up, and slowly realised again what was happening. Tom must have not slept at all because he was asleep when I checked his room in the morning around 10 am, and now it was over 4 in the afternoon already. Those guys would be picking us up in less then an hour.

When I walked into his room, I found Tom still sound asleep in his bed, and I thought it was cruel to have to wake him up, but I had no choice. He woke up slowly, and looked at me confused with sleepy eyes.

'Goodmorning, or I should I say afternoon?' I joked, but not wholeheartedly, because nervousness was rising up in my stomach.

'You have to get up, we have to go in less then one hour.' I said then more seriously and I saw Tom realised what I meant. He bit his lip while he got out of his bed and stretched his body.

'Have I seriously slept till 4am?' Tom said disbelieving, and I couldn't help but snort at that. Tom looked at me annoyed.

'Great, well I'll get ready then.' Tom said, hinting for me to get out and I did.

It was 4.50 pm when our doorbell rang, and all of us slightly jumped. Harry, who had been pacing the living room for the past few minutes, went to open the door, while me and Tom got up from the couch and walked towards Harry.

Harry opened the door to reveal two men, wearing black jumpers and black hoodies. One of them I recognised as the black-haired man again, even though I could only see tips of his black hair due to the cap he was wearing, and a man we hadn't seen before. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. We looked at them confused. Weren't we supposed to go with them?

'Good lads, I see you're all ready to go.' The black-haired man said, and he motioned for the other to walk up to us.

'First we want to see if you have no sort of weapons or whatever.' He explained, and the other guy who had dark brown hair and a few piercings, began to feel Tom's trousers, while Tom flinched, and worked his way up checking Tom for weapons and nodded.

'Good boy.' He said grinning, and started to check Harry, then me, and I shuddered as he touched me. When he was finished and they were satisfied, they told us to get to the van, which was parked in front of Tom's house, and we walked off his porch towards the black van. When they opened the back door of the little van, fear and hesitation washed over me, but I stepped inside anyway, and felt Tom and Harry step in after me. The men slammed the door shut and we were engulved in darkness. I wondered where they were going to take us and where Dougie was. Maybe he was in this van as well, but in the front. We were in the back with no seats, where mostly things are put in, not humans. So when the engine started and the van started to move we constantly bumped around, bumping into eachother or the walls of the van. When the van after not too long stopped for a while my body was a bit sore already. I was starting to get a bit nervous, being locked in a completely dark back of a van. I yelped when I felt someone throw himself at me. At the whimpering and shaking that came from the person clamping onto me I realised it was Tom.

'Tom, it's okay.' I whispered to him.

'Where are they taking us?' Tom asked with desperation in his voice. I could hear from his voice that he was slightly panicking. I felt another body engulfe us both in a big hug.

'It's gonna be okay. Let's just stay calm, okay?' Harry said and I nodded, then realised he couldn't see it due to the darkness. Well, it didn't matter anyway, because the engine started again, and we were bumped around in the van again. They probably only stopped for a stopsign or something.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N = Here is another chapter! :D **

**I hope you all still like where Im going with this story? Your reviews are all so incredible awesome! I love all of you who read and review! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Btw Ive noticed a lot of grammar errors in my previous chapters! :O I hope it doesn't bother you? Im sorry for my mistakes, but English isn't my native language, so I can't write perfect English :(**

**Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and I can already tell you that the one after the next one (so chapter 14) is gonna be pretty emotional, touching and kind of exciting! Yep this means I've already written two more chapters after this one, which means that you won't have to wait too long for the next two chapters :D**

**xxxEvi**

**Chapter 12**

**Dougie's POV  
**

I was so confused. My whole head was buzzing, and my body felt heavier and heavier by the minute. I was sat in the middle of the backseat of the car, between Jeff and Rick, Jared and David, who had gone out for a few minutes were in the front. I couldn't see where we were, couldn't see anything at all actually, because they had tied a black blindfold over my eyes before pulling me outside of the house and leading me to the van we were currently sitting in. I had been stumbling to the van, almost falling over if one of them hadn´t steadied me by holding me upright by my arms. The drug, even though it was only one little pill, was a strong one, and felt like a sedative. I was so tired, but not in a sense of wanting to sleep, but feeling weak. And I was so confused...

**Danny´s POV**

After a long while of continuing to bump around in the back of the black van, we finally felt it pull to stop again. We heard shuffling and soft talking, then the backdoor opened again, revealing the same two men who came to get us in Tom´s house again. They still wore there black hoodies, so we could only see their face and a bit of their hair that came out from underneath the hoodies. I wanted to get out of this stupid back of the van and stretch my back and my legs. But they stopped me.

´Wait. There´s rules. You´ll do exactly as we say, and you won´t defy us or attack us. If you do, there´ll be hell to pay for you boys ánd for your precious little Dougie.´ The man with the black hair said warningly and we all nodded, not intending to challenge them. The tall man grinned and gestured with his hand.

´Get out then.´ We did as he said, happy to get out of that van. Harry got out first, then me and Tom hopped out, Tom standing incredibly close to me. Then I could see where we were, and noticed we were in the middle of a big forest. Where the hell were we? Toms house wasn't close to any big forest. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer. Another guy came around from the front side of the van and he joined his two mates. He was the blond one.

'So, boys, how is it going? Have you got the money yet?' The black haired man, who was definately the leader of the group villains, asked us grinning, obviously knowing the answer was no. Me and Tom kept our mouths shut, Harry being the leader of our group.

'I've tried with a lot of banks, but none will just give me 2 million dollars in cash.' Harry said bravely. 'If we could tell our manager Fletch the reason why we need so much money he could arrange it. But...'

'No.' Harry was interrupted harshly. 'No telling anyone.'

'But I can't get the money that fast. I need my manager to...' Harry tried again but was interrupted again.

'NO! Not gonna happen. You are not going to tell anyone what is happening. If I find out you did tell someone I will make sure you'll face the consequenses.' The blackhaired guy threathened and Harry shut up, not daring to push it further.

'You boys can see this as a little challenge for yourselves. As a game if you want, to get 2 million dollars as quickly as you can, to save your little friend from four evil men.'

I swallowed, these people were obviously crazy. How could they possible talk of this as a game, while in reality they had kidnapped our best friend? I didn't consider this as a game, but as a freaking nightmare, and I was sure Harry and Tom thought the same.

It was silent for a short moment, us three only staring back at them three, all bigger, older, and stronger than us. Then their leader spoke up again.

'So you're probably wondering why we have brought you here. We wanted to be completely sure that noone else could overhear us or follow us. And this was also a kind of test. To see if you would actually come with us, just for the sake of your little bassplayer kid. Didn't you think of what we could possibly do to you? Basically we have just kidnapped you. We have kidnapped all four members of McFly. Do you know how much ransom we could ask for you four? But that's not why we brought you here. We're just kind of curious to see how far you are willing to go for your friend. I guess we are going to test that a little more in the next couple of days.'

I shuddered, not wanting to think about the fact that we would be in this situation for more days, possibly weeks. I hated this. Suddenly I had a sudden craving to see Dougie. To know that he was still okay. Well, as okay as you can be when you've just been kidnapped.

'Where is Dougie?' I asked, trying to keep my voice steady to sound brave, which I actually wasn't really. Harry was the only one of three who was still brave. The three men in front of smirked.

'Don't worry. He is here, and he is absolutely fine. He's just a bit confused and... dizzy.' The leader said with an amused grin, and motioned for us to walk to the other side of the van. We followed him, anxious to see Dougie. The blond guy opened the sliding door to the backseat of the van, of which the windows were covered with black curtains so you couldn't see what's inside, and we gasped.

A fourth guy, this one with brown curls, a bit like my own hair, stepped out of the van, and pulled someone roughly along with him. Someone that took me less than a second to recognise as Dougie. The guy pulled him out of the van and steadied him when he viciously swayed on his feet. This made me nervous. What was wrong with him?

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N = Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! **

**Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think ;) I wanna write this story the way you like it so if you have any ideas or suggestions or criticism please review and let me know so I can try to make this story better for you =D**

**xxx Evi**

**Chapter 13**

**Danny's POV**

'Stay there!' The blackhaired leader barked when all of us wanted to rush to him and check him, and we halted our steps hesitating. Dougie flinched slightly when the curly haired guy took off his black blindfold, and held him with a strong grip on his wrist when Dougie blinked his eyes multiple times to get used to the light again. He looked confused. I wanted to get closer to him, but the stern look I got was enough to retreat again.

'Dougie?' Harry said softly. Dougie looked at him through glassy eyes, and didn't react, only blinked some more. This was weird. I would have expected Dougie to panic maybe, or be really afraid, or at least say something! But he didn't say anything. He looked so dazed and confused. He didn't seem to recognise us from the 15m distance between us.

'You drugged him, didn't you?' Harry spat out accusingly and the men all smirked sheepishly.

'It's for his own good. He just won't stop panicking, will he?' The leader guy answered amused.

'He's afraid of basically everything we do.' They all grinned at mine and Tom's disbelieving expressions about the drugging. They had drugged Dougie! So that explained why he was acting so weird and why he looked to be so unstable on his own feet. He was sedated.

'How can you do this to him?' Tom finally found his voice. He was ignored though. The blond guy with the long hair gave Dougie a rough pat on his back, making Dougie flinch and almost fall over.

'Look who are here, Dougie. It's your friends.' He said in a mocking voice, as if Dougie was a five-year old. Dougie looked up at us again, blinked a few times and only now his brain seemed to click into reality. He tried to run forward, but was janked back by the curly-haired guy who still had a firm grip on his wrist. Dougie now started to pull harder at his wrist and was pulled back really rough again, making his weakened knees buckle and almost fall to the ground if the curly guy hadn't caught him.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and he stormed forward. The curly haired guy grinned and gave Dougie a hard push, so he crashed into Harry and almost collapsed again, this time Harry was the one to catch him. Me and Tom rushed forward and wrapped our arms around Dougie as well.

It felt so good to have Dougie in our arms again, to hear him breath and feel his heartbeat when he pushed himself half against my body and half against Harry's body, while Tom was on the other side, hugging him from behind. I couldn't believe I had Dougie in my arms again. Even though he was only kidnapped yesterday around this time, it felt like I hadn't seen him for weeks. Probably because of the stress and fear we felt for him.

Dougie pushed himself more into Harry then and began to softly sob, which started Tom off as well and almost me and Harry too. I didn't want to show too much weakness around those kidnapping guys though. They were obviously not completely evil, but more completely mental and crazy. Maybe if we showed signs of weakness they would think they could do even worse things to us.

'Harry...' Dougie choked out, more like slurred out actually. His legs were shaking and I was afraid they would give out soon.

'How are you, Dougs?' Harry asked in a restricted voice, trying not to get too emotional as well. 'Are they treating you well? Did they hurt you?'

'I wanna go home.' Dougie slurred out, and clung onto Harry some more, while me and Tom held onto him from behind to try and make him feel safer.

'I want you to go home too, Dougie.' Harry whispered and rubbed Dougie's back, completely lost in his own world where he was with Dougie. Me and Tom were actually kind of taken aback at how Dougie clung to Harry. I always knew they had a special bond, like they were brothers, I had that with Tom because we had lived together and all, but this was still a bit of a shocker for me.

Then we heard one of the guys watching us cough for attention and me and Tom spun around, still keeping our hands on Dougie's body, in a sense of protecting him.

'Im sorry to ruin your sweet little reunion there, but Im afraid this was enough. Dougie, come here again.' The black haired man ordered. Dougie tensed up and looked at us with terror in his eyes.

'Please don't let them take me away again. I don't want to go with them. I don't want to be chained up again.' He said in a cracking voice, and Im sure that at that moment all three of us, Harry, Tom and me, had the same thought. No chance in hell were we going to give Dougie back to four crazy guys who drugged our youngest bandmember, who was like our youngest brother, and who made him feel so afraid of them. No way! We all took a step back and tightened our grip around Dougie.

'Don't worry Dougs. We're not letting them take you again.' Harry said in a confident whisper. He somehow knew that me and Tom were thinking the same as him. We would fight for our bassplayer.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N = Thank you all soooooooooo much for your reviews. I can't tell you in words how much I love you :D Here's the next chappie!**

**Enjoyyyyy x**

**Chapter 14**

**Danny's POV**

'Dougie, come here now!' The black-haired man commanded getting irritated when we kept our hands around Dougie protectively. 'I'm not going to say it again, you come here right now or we will get you here with force.' Dougie stayed where he was, in Harry's arms, hiding his face against Harry's chest, not daring to look at his kidnappers. We all looked back at them with defiance in our eyes, even though my thoughts went into overdrive about how in earth we would get away.

'You little...Get here!' The black-haired man motioned for the blond guy and the brunette with the numerous piercings in his face to grab Dougie, and they stepped forward. All of us simultaneously backed up.

'Fuck off! We won't let you take him again.' Harry hissed bravely. Anger and adrenaline were radiating off of him, and even though I was a bit afraid of what would happen, Harry's obvious leadership made me feel safer.

'Who do you think you are, boy? You're in no position to tell us what to do.' The kidnappers leader hissed. He was clearly furious at our disobedience.

'Jeff, David! Go get him!' The blond and brunette guys, referred to apparantly as Jeff and David, came at us again, and even though we tried to back away, they lunged for Dougie and tried to grab him away from our protecting arms.

'Get away!' I barked at them when Dougie screamed in fear and I didn't even realise till after I heard the blond man scream in pain and surprise that I had actually hit him. Uh oh... We were in trouble now. The blond man almost immediately hit me back, really hard, making me lose balance and stumble back away from Dougie. I heard Tom cry out in either pain of fear, but couldn't see him because I felt another punch on my jaw, this one really making me lose balance completely and I crashed to the ground. I tried to fight the man on top of me away, but he hit me again, and I felt my nose crack slightly, then another punch right in my jaw, making me cry out in pain.

'Never ever defy us again, you little bastard!' The blond man hissed in my ear, and wanted to punch me again, but I heard Tom cry out again and then Harry and this filled my body with adrenaline. With a cry I pushed him away from me and swung my fist at his face with all the power I possessed. I heard his nose crack, which made me cringe, and he screeched and fell to the floor, holding his bloody and obviously broken nose. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the scene before me. Harry had somehow managed to keep Dougie with him, and they stood a few feet away from us, while Jeff was still on the ground, making muffled sounds in pain. Then I gasped and my stomach made a sick flip.

The guy with the curly hair had one strong arm around Tom´s neck, and the other around his stomach and arms, which were now clamped around his body, so he couldn´t fight back. He was struggling though and making choking sounds, because the guy pulled his arm around Tom´s throat back, which slightly cut off his air supply. Tom´s eyes widened and he desperately tried to gasp for air while he was slowly being choked in a deathtight grip.

In a quick glance I saw that Harry was hesiting about leaving Dougie´s side, and my head clouded over, not thinking straight anymore. I stormed at them, intending to free Tom, who was gasping and splurting, and desperately struggling to get more air. But before I could do anything, the black-haired man pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me in a flash of a second. I halted immediately and fear spread through me. Oh my god, these guys were completely mental. And they had a gun. This was not good. Absolutely not good at all.

'Wait... Don't...' I said softly, not moving an inch anymore with the gun still pointed at me. The black-haired man grinned a smile which made cold shivers run over my spine. He slowly walked up to me and I quickly backed up a bit.

'So now you're not so tough anymore, are you?' He said taunting and smiling coldly. I didn't answer, just stood there, looking at the gun with scared eyes. I didn't know if they'd actually shoot me or really kill Tom, who was scrunching up his face trying to fight a panic attack while also trying to get enough air in his lungs.

'Have you lost your bravery as well as your tongue?' He kept patronizing, and I kept quiet, staring at the gun in fear and shock.

'ANSWER ME YOU BLOODY COWARD!' He now raged at me and I cringed. I think we all did, esspecially with that gun still in his hand.

'Please... put that gun away. You don't need that.' I tried nervous. He grinned.

'Yeah now you're not so brave anymore. You stupid little fu*kers! I told you to do EVERYTHING we said!' He was furious, absolutely furious and that combined with a gun in his hand was not good. At all.

'Please, put the gun away and... and I will...'

'And you will what? Will you now obey me? Only because I have a gun? You bloody coward!' He stretched out his hand with the gun in it and slapped it harsly across my face. I stumbled back in pain, my cheek burning.

'Don't think you'll get away with this so easily.' He hissed at me and I cringed. Then he looked up over my shoulder, and pointed at Dougie and Harry. Dougie flinched incredibly when he saw his kidnapper look at him and tried to hide into Harry more, but Harry looked the man straight in the eye.

'Dougie's coming with us, now! You have five seconds, then you'll stand right next to me, if you don't, we'll get you anyway, we'll kill your brunette friend and you're little blond friend here will come with us too.' The black-haired man said, completely pissed off, and he pointed at Tom. The curlyhaired man had loosened his grip around Tom's neck a bit, so Tom was gulping in deep breaths of air, his face flustered.

Dougie hesitated, terror was written all over his normally gorgeous face, and held on to Harry, but it was obvious he was hesitating and incredibly afraid of those men. Harry looked really pale and frustrated, not wanting to let go off Dougie, but also not wanting me or Tom to be hurt.

**Review please =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N = First of all I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story! Im now on chapter 15 and I thought that was a reason to thank all of you :D I'll just thank all of you in the order that you have reviewed ;)**

**Amy**

**ImMcFlyMad**

**McSteph**

**cynthia2559**

**4 plus 1**

**mcflyXlove**

**surfing Knuddelmuff (your name is awesome! :D)**

**Venus**

**VenusBaby**

**paperplanes04**

**mystery00meat**

**Cynthia **

**Thank youuuuuuuu 3**

**Anyone else reading this please let me know what you think. I know over 500 people have read this so far so please I want to hwar from all 500 of you what you think and what I could do to make it better :D**

**Anyway, not a very long chapter but I didnt want to keep you waiting with a cliffhanger ;)**

**Chapter 15**

**Danny's POV**

I couldn't help but awkwardly yelp when the black-haired man grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him, then in a flash of a second had his gun pushed to my head. Fear streamed through me like a flood and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. My heartbeat and breathing went mental. _Please get that gun away from me._

'You have four seconds left!' He barked warningly and overly pissed off. Dougie gasped, then let go of Harry and literately ran towards me and threw his arms around me.

'Don't hurt them! Please!' He cried out. It was obvious that the sedatives he had been forced to take had not been enough for the amount of adrenaline and panic that was flowing through his system right now. He was shaking and panting in fear when the black-haired man grabbed him harshly by his hair, after letting me go and giving me a really hard push that made me fall to the ground, and pulled him with him.

'I've had enough of this. You're coming with us again. We're raising the ransom to 3 million and I have a new rule for you. If you from now on do not obey to our every command, we'll make sure Dougie will get the price payed for it, and if that isn't enough we'll just visit you again and make you feel the consequenses. From now on, you'll stay in your house. If you need to get out of the house it'll be only one person at a time and you'll first inform us and ask permission through the walkie talkie. Remember. We can see you and we know what you're doing and where you are all the time. We have people watching you.' The leader man said loudly and warningly. None of us dared to speak up or make a noise while he was raging at us. He paused for a second, to regain his breath and he pulled Dougie closer to him. Dougie whimpered and looked at me while I was still on the ground, not daring to get up, with big watery eyes full of desperation and fear, then he looked over to Tom, worried, then he looked back at Harry... And his eyes began to water more.

'We'll make sure Dougie gets his punishment. It'll be something like this.' He said angry, then kicked me in my side, really hard, making me gasp in pain and curl up on the cold ground. Then I heard Tom make a muffled noise in pain and saw him collapse in the curlyhaired man's arms, thumping to the floor as well. Harry just stood there, with desperate tears welling up in his eyes, but still refusing to let them fall. He couldn't do anything, just watch.

'So boys, you know now that the ransom has been raised to 3 million and I want it as soon as possible. The longer it takes, the worse it'll get for Dougie. I promise you that. So say your friends goodbye, Dougie. This is the last time you'll see them before the ransom is payed.'

I received another kick when I tried to scramble on my feet when Dougie was lead away from us, to the van, and I spluttered and coughed in pain again, my vision blurring when tears from pain sprung in my eyes. Dougie was roughly pushed in the back of the van, where me, Tom and Harry were in when we drove this way. Before he was completely in he looked at us with tears streaming over his face, drowning his usually gorgeous features.

'I'm sorry, guys, Im so sorry!' He choked out, then got a rough push and the back door of the van was pushed shut with a loud and angry bang. Then they looked back at us again, and I scrambled back on the cold ground as fast as I could. Tom did as well.

'One more mistake and you'll regret you've ever even been born.' The blackhaired man growled furious and dangerously, and we could only nod, crawling backwards even more.

'I hope you know the way. Bye bye boys.' He spat, looked at us another angry moment longer, then they all got in the black van and they drove off, leaving us alone in the deep heart of a forest we didn't recognize.

**Review review reviewwww =D**

**You know you want to :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N = New chapter! :D**

**Next chapter will be mostly DOUGIE! I promise ;) I just for some reason like to write Danny's POV haha! Which POV do you like best? Should I write from Harry's and Tom's POV as well? I'd like to but I dont want to make the story too complicated XD Are you all getting the hint that the kidnappers are kind of inexperienced btw? Or should I make this more clear? Its not really clear is it? hmmm... xD I'll try to write in soon btw why the kidnappers are kidnapping Dougie for ransom. Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Danny's POV**

My eyes followed the black van until it was completely out of sight, then I scrambled on my feet and hurried my way over to Harry, who already had Tom in his arms who had thrown himself at Harry just seconds before me. I wrapped my arms around both of them, and pushed my body against them, while tears were streaming over my cheeks merciless. My chest was pushed against Tom's back, and I could feel him shaking badly. Harry had both of us in his big arms, and even he was crying by now.

Dougie had been so close. We had him in our arms again, and now he was gone again. He was going to be in trouble for not wanting to come with them again. I didn't even want to think about what they might do to him. Please don't let it be too bad.

I didn't know what to say... What to do now... I was so worried about Dougie.

Suddenly I felt Tom's legs give out between mine and Harry's bodies. Me and Harry simulatenously reached to grab him, and we succeeded in catching him before he hit the ground. He made a choking sound, and then let out a long sob, looking up at both of us. His face was pale and wet with tears, his eyes red and swollen. He had faint marks on his neck, from the choking hold. He was obviously in shock.

'Shit, Tom, shh, calm down.' Harry said in a scared voice.

'Harry, they have Dougie again!' Tom choked out in a hysteric voice, then gasped air in his lungs again. 'They have Dougie!'

'Calm down Tom, don't panic! I really need you to calm down.' Harry spoke to him, while steadying him when Toms legs again wanted to give out. I just looked at them two, with wide scared eyes. I'd never seen Tom this panicked, and I'd never seen Harry like this either, so worried and stressed, and even crying. Our leader was crying. And Dougie was kidnapped. Oh my god!

I gasped air in my lungs with shaky breaths, trying not to break down in a panic attack, like Tom, who was hyperventilating by now. Harry was desperately trying to calm him down, but he was failing. I couldn't think straight, fear was clawing at me, fear of what those crazy freaks would do to Dougie. They had raised the money to 3 million. How the hell were we going to get that? But first of all, how were we even going to get out of this forest before it would get dark?

I waited until Harry had finally managed to calm Tom down, then spoke up.

'Guys, I think we need to go find our way out of this forest, before it gets dark.'

'How are we gonna find the way?' Tom spoke the question on all our minds hesitantly. We looked at Harry but he didn't seem to know the way either.

'Maybe we can call Fletch, tell him that we are lost?' I asked, not having another idea. It was already getting slightly darker, and it wouldn't take more than one or maybe two hours tops before it would be pitch black. I think that's why Harry agreed.

'Okay. I'll tell him that we went out walking for some fresh air and that we lost our way.' I snorted. Fletch would never fall for that. But we didn't have any other choice.

'We can't tell him though where Dougie is. We'll tell him he stayed at his home because he is sick or whatever.' Harry said, and when me and Tom nodded, he picked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed our managers number. It was weird that those men had allowed Harry to keep his phone in his pocket. They must have felt it when they checked him for wapons, but they didn't take it out of his pocket. This must mean they are either really dumb or ignorant, or unexperienced at kidnapping people...

'Hi Harry, what's up?' Our manager's voice made me and Tom jump. Harry had put his phone on speaker.

'Hi Fletch, uhm... me and the lads, Tom and Danny, we have a little problem... We are in the middle of a forest, lost, and we can't find our way out. Could you maybe come and look for us with your car?' Harry asked through the phone. Fletch laughed first at out stupidity, then when he realised he'd have to come look for us in a big forest he sighed and grunted.

'Great. You silly boys, why the hell are you going to walk in forest when it's almost getting dark? Argh, okay where are you in the forest?'

'We don't know, really... All I know is that we're completely surrounded by trees and it's really big. I can't hear cars or people or whatever.' Fletch signed again, irritated by our dumbness... If only he knew what was really going on.

'I really don't get you guys! Why am I even agreeing to this?'

'Thanks Fletch, you're the best manager in the whole world!' I told him.

'You bet I am! I'll call you again when Im in the forest so we can find eachother. In the meantime you go search for a road in the forest where I can pick you up with my car.' Fletch answered, then hung up.

**Dougie's POV**

I was so afraid, when I was in the back of the van, bumping all over the place. Tears streamed over my face, while I tried to steady myself. I was so in trouble now. I didn't want to know what those guys would do to me. They said they were going to punish me. What the hell did they mean with that?

After a while of bumping around the car finally came to a halt and I froze when I heard the doors of the front part of the van open and be thrown shut again. They sounded still angry. Oh my god.

My heartbeat went crazy and I crawled backwards as far as I could and pulled my legs to my chest to try and make myself as small as possible. To maybe get invisible for them. I couldn't see anything. I only heard footsteps. They came closer. The fear was so strong, I literately was frozen in my spot when the backdoor was opened and there was light again, burning my eyes.

**Review please :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N = Here's another chapter for you! Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sooo busy :(**

**So I won't waste too much time babbling on here! Go on and read xD It's all DOUGIE =D**

**Chapter 17**

**Dougie's POV**

The sudden light stung my eyes and that mixed with the drugs still faintly in my body, made white spots appear before me eyes. I yelped when I was roughly pulled out of the back and a hand was clasped over my eyes. I swayed on my feet when they pulled me along with them, towards the isolated house. I struggled weakly when they pulled me through the door and down the stairs in the house. I stumbled and swayed while I descended the stairs, then we were in the long corridor again and the hand was removed from my eyes. I blinked at the sudden light, but was pulled along again, to the room with the chains to the wall and I was pushed inside to the middle of the room. Nervously I looked up at the four men that all had identical angry expressions on their faces, but Jared looked the most pissed off. He turned around when the other three of them were stood next to eachother and looked at me, and he motioned for them to leave the room.

'Get out. I'll deal with him and I'll be with you later.' He growled to the other three, and they nodded, understanding what he was going to do apparantly, but I didn't know yet. Jared waited until they had left the room and closed the door, then with a key he took out of his pocket he locked the door behind him. This made me gasp and take a nervous step backwards, still watching Jared intensely, afraid of what he was planning to do now. I had a cold feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Slowly he turned around and looked at me for a little while, eyeing me with venom in his eyes. He was clearly pissed off, like really really pissed off, anger was almost fuming off of him. He didn't say anything, but his cold eyes and his furious expression said enough to understand that I was in trouble. I took another step back, when Jared's hands travelled down to his belt, and started to fumble with it to take it off, while his angry eyes never stopped looked at my fearfilled ones. What the hell was he going to do?

Another step back when his belt was loosened and he pulled it away around his jeans and held it up. He grinned an evil smirk, which send cold chills down my spine. I thought up until now that he wasn't an evil person, that he wasn't out to hurt me. But his furious eyes now told me the opposite.

'You have been a very bad boy, Dougie. You disobeyed us, and for that you have to get a little punishment. You need to learn to never ever disobey our orders again.' He growled when he stepped closer to me, with the beld in his hand, and my eyes grew huge when I started to understand what he was planning on doing. He was going to hit me with that beld, like they do in old movies, I realised and I backed up until my back was pushed to the wall. Fear and growing panic washed over me and my eyes frantically searched the room for something that could help me.

'Come here, Dougie. You're not going to disobey us again. You deserve a lesson, and if you don't come here right now I'll freaking make sure all the bones in your legs are crushed and shattered so you simply can't walk away again.' He threatened me, and this made the panic grow huge in my chest, I started to shake and breath fast and desperately tried to find out a way to get away from him. When he understood I wasn't going to step forward to him like he wanted he came forward and grabbed me by my throat and cut off my air supply, which made everything too much for me. I tried to scream, but couldn't and I started to struggle and fight him like crazy. He didn't have too much trouble with keeping his strong grip on me, he was way stronger than me. But the panic took over my body completely, and I couldn't think straight anymore. I heard Jared scream at me to stop panicking, and to stop fighting, but I couldn't.

Then I felt a horrible pain, as he hit me in my jaw with his fist, and my knees buckled from the blow, but he pulled me up again, and forced me to look in his eyes. I stopped struggling, and looked back at him with wide scared eyes.

'I swear I'll beat this fight instinct you seem to have out of you. Seriously, you have to stop panicking! From now on I'll punish you if you disobey us, if you fight me and if you panic and freak out. You need to learn your freaking place, boy!' He screamed at me and I cringed at his words, frightened to death. I swear if Harry had been in my place, he would have taken none of this and he would have beat Jared up to pieces. But I was too weak and too scared to do anything and I hated it. Tears welled up in my eyes unwillingly and I tried to pull my arm back again.

'Stop it!' Jared screamed at me, maintaining his grip on me without difficulty.

'Let me go!' I tried again, but received a nasty blow on my jaw again. Jared was literately fuming at me.

'I didn't want to get it this far, I tried to give you another chance, but you are really testing my patience and now you've gone too far.' He growled and aggressively shoved me to the ground, so I crashed to my bum.

'Take off your shirt.' He ordered, and my eyes grew wide.

'No!' I yelled and tried to get on my feet again, but Jared shoved me back with brutal force and kicked me in my side harshly, making me gasp and fall over in pain.

'TAKE THE DAMN SHIRT OFF NOW OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!' Jared bellowed and I flinched, and then yelped and coughed as I received another nast kick. I tried to scramble upright again, and saw Jared was ready to give me another kick so I desperately cried out:

'Okay! Okay!' And Jared stopped his foot in mid-air. I looked around helplessy, decided I had no other choice, and then slowly grabbed the end of my t-shirt and hesitantly pulled it up with shaking fingers, and over my head, then sat there on the ground with a bare chest. I looked up at Jared again, afraid of what he was going to do now.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N = To make it up to you that my previous chapter took so long to write, I decided to upload chapter 18 already ;) And of course the cliffhanger was really mean of me xD I promise, no mean and frustrating cliffhanger in this one, but it's kind of a shocking chapter I guess... A tearjerker maybe? haha I don't know, just start reading the story already! **

**Can I just say that I love you all very much for reading and reviewing! It means sooo much to me! Go follow me on twitter btw evi14 and I'll follow you back =D Thank you soooo much for your wonderful reviews!**

**Im apologize beforehand for what is going to happen in this chapter!**

*** *squeeks* It wasn't me! It was Jared! Go beat him up!***

**Chapter 18**

**Dougie's POV**

Jared looked down at me, still angry as hell, but smirking because of his little victory of getting me to obey him. I felt naked, exposed, sitting there with my bare chest, looking up at a way bigger and stronger man. He motioned for the pair of shackles on the ground, with which they had yesterday chained me to the wall by my ankle. I sighed. Was he going to chain me up again? But the sigh wasn't only reluctance to be chained up again, but also a bit of relieve. If he was going to chain me up, maybe that meant that he was going to leave me alone now. But he still looked at me so angry. What did he want? He answered my unspoken, (but obvious in my expression) question by barking at me.

'Crawl over to the chains. Now.' I hoped that if I just obeyed him now, that he would just leave me alone. I was so tired. And my sides hurt from the kicks I had just gotten. I just wanted to be left alone. So I did as he said. I crawled on my knees, over to the where the chains laid out on the floor, and I looked up at him again, to see what he wanted now. He bend down, and I had to supress a little flinch, then he took hold of my right arm, and held it out to the chain. Surprised I let him put the shackle around my wrist, then he took my other arm, and closed the other shackle around it. I didn't understand. Why did he chain me up by my wrists instead of my ankle? The chain wasn't long enough for me to stand up now. And why did he chain me up with my head facing the wall, instead of the other way around, with my back at the wall? I looked at him a bit fearfilled. Now I was chained up again I felt so defenceless and weak. He could do anything to me now, because I couldn't fight or run away.

'Put your hands on the ground and sit in a kneeling position.' Jared told me sternly, and instead of obeying immediately I just kept looking at him confused and a little nervous. Why did he want me to do that?

'DO AS I TOLD YOU!' He bellowed and I saw he had his belt in his hands, ready to strike at me if I didn't obey. Flinching I did what he said, I faced the wall as I put my hands on the ground. The chain was just long enough to have my hands on the ground right beneith where the chain came out of the wall, which was around 30 cm high, but I couldn't turn around anymore to see what he was doing.

'Good boy. You are starting to learn it. But you still deserve some punishment. You've been a really bad boy and you're going to learn to never disobey us again.' Jared said low and in a dangerous voice. I was suddenly scared of what he was going to do. I didn't have to wonder for a very long time though, because suddenly a horrible pain filled my whole back as the belt collided with the bare skin of my back, and I cried out in pain and surprise. My whole body convulsed and I pulled at the chains in shock, wanting to get up but I couldn't. The chains around my wrists prevented me from moving away. Then he struck again, I could hear the sweeping in the air before the horrible pain came again, and my body spasmed in pain. Another strike on my back, and another one. The leather made a sick 'tchack' sound everytime it hit my bare skin and I cried out in pure agony. I could feel the blood tickling out of the wounds he caused by hitting me over and over again, and my whole body was shaking and convulsing, while I desperately pulled at the chains with all my might, wanting nothing more than to stop this horrible pain I felt now.

'That'll teach you! You little bitch!' Jared screamed at me. He was furious at me.

Another strike on my back, making me clench my eyes shut and let out a high and tormented scream.

'Please! Stop!' I cried, with tears streaming over my face, pulling at the chains so hard I could feel blood tickle from under the shackles over my wrists.

'You need to pay and learn NEVER TO DISOBEY US AGAIN!' Jared screamed crazy and I cried out a terrified and tormented cry and felt my head starting to spin.

'PROMISE TO NEVER DISOBEY US AGAIN YOU STUPID BASTARD!'

'I promise!' I cried out without having to doubt one second, then cried out again when I felt the belt collide with my skin again anyway.

'I PROMISE! I'LL NEVER DISOBEY YOU AGAIN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!' I started to sob desperately, my whole body ached and I was gasping for breath, feeling like I was choking in panic and pain. He stopped hitting me but I went on screaming anyway, so afraid and panicked. I didn't want him to hit me again. My back hurt so much, I felt blood drip from it.

'Please! I'm sorry! I'll never disobey again! I'm sorry! Please stop! Please...' Then I couldn't plead anymore as huge sobs started to wrack my body.

I tried to hide my head in between my now slightly bleeding wrists when Jared dropped the belt and bend down next to me. He cupped my face in his big hands, and forced me to look at him. High sobbing sounds left my throat as I looked at him petrified, begging silently for him to just leave me alone. My body was shaking in fear and pain. He smirked satisfied and stroked his thumb over my face gently. Then he softly slapped me on my cheek, and I screwed my eyes close in fear.

'I hope this taught you to obey from now on. You are going to behave from now on, and if you don't, you now know your punishment.'

I nodded frantically when he barked for me to answer him, still keeping my eyes closed, but he slapped my cheek again.

'Open your eyes and apologize.' I opened my eyes and looked at him with bloodshot and defeated eyes.

'I-I'm sorry.' I choked out and gasped for breath again, my whole body was shaking in pain.

'I'm...I'm sorry... I-it...h-hurts.' I wanted to scrunch my eyes closed again to try and block out the pain that came from my back that felt like it had been ripped apart in shreds, but quickly opened them again, afraid of how Jared would react if I disobeyed him again.

'I hope it does.' Jared growled darkly, then stood up and slowly walked away from me towards the door. When he had reached the door he looked back at my shaking and sobbing frame again and shook his head.

'You brought this on yourself. It's your own fault I had to do this to you.' He accused me darkly, then he unlocked the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I was left in the room, chained to the wall by my wrist, that were bleeding and aching. I kept sobbing for a while, my abused body trembling with the pain that wrecked my body, until I slowly slumped half against the floor, half against the wall, with my chest, and my world slowly started to spin and fall away to blackness.

**A/N = *starts to run away in case anyone is going to want to hit me after this chapter* **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N = Heeey here is another chapter for you!**

**I'm sorry it took quite a while to write it, but I was soooo busy. I had a dancing competition this sunday, so I had to practise a lot, and I had a lot of work for school. :(**

**But here is the next chapter, fresh from writing it just one minute ago xD So Im sure there are tons of spelling mistakes in it. Sorry xD**

**Anyway. Enjoy! It's Harry's POV x**

**Chapter 19**

**Harry's POV**

We'd been walking through the forest a little while, and finally we found a small road, that would probably lead us out of the forest. We decided to walk this road, in the hope to find a bigger road that Fletch might recognize or something. I had called him again to tell him that we found a little road, but he had grunted at us moody that that wasn't much help, because he thought, as he said, he was 'never going to find us boys.'

He sounded really moody and annoyed at having to pick us up in a forest when it was getting dark already, and I couldn't blame him. He didn't know what was happening, he just though we'd had one of our crazy moments again. When we still lived together Fletch had to get us out of trouble all the time. We were more grown up now though.

We walked in silence mostly, all of us lost in thought and worries. I tried to stay calm on the outside and I tried to distract myself by focusing on the road and getting out of this forest. The sooner we got out of the forest the sooner we could start saving our friend.

Dougie.

It hurt to think his name, to remember his panicked expression when he was dragged in the van again. The tears over his face. The way he'd clung to me for dear life and the way he pleaded my name, to save him. But I couldn't save him, and god knows what those mental idiots were going to do to him now.

And they had also raised the money to 3 million. How the hell were we going to get this? The only way I could see was by telling Fletch the truth. He could help us get the money. But I knew I couldn't tell him, because those guys would hurt Dougie then. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him to be with us, safe and happy in Tom's house, cuddling on the sofa in front of the television, watching a random movie, with him cuddled in my arms, like usual.

What if, when we get him back after somehow giving them 3 million, he's going to be mentally scarred? What if they do something to him that will mess him up? They had already drugged him, and also threatened to kill Danny and Tom. Tom was shaken up after 'only' being choked. What if they did this to Dougie too, but no-one is there to calm him down? Dougie really was the kind of boy to panic really fast. And now he had no-one to help him.

I felt pangs in my heart, and a lump formed in my throat. I wanted to cry and scream in frustration and worry. But I didn't want to show the other two boys that I was getting emotional, so I just swallowed bravely and tried to focus on getting out of forest again.

I needed to figure out a way to get those 3 million dollars really fast. I could use some help, because I had no idea how I was going to do this. Tom usually was the brain of our group. Tom was the smartest of us four, but he was scared really fast and when he is scared he isn't much use. So then it all comes down to me. Like now, and it scared me, because I had no idea of how to safe Dougie either. Again tears formed in my eyes and wanted to fall, but I desperately blinked them back again, not wanting to upset the two boys next to me even more. They were both lost in thought. We all loved Dougie so much. I loved Dougie like no-one in the world. He was my little angel, and I'd do anything for him. If I could swap places with him, to safe him... wait. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I should have proposed to swap places. I was stronger than Dougie. I should have done that!

I cursed out loud and _again_ had to fight the urge to breakdown. Tom and Danny simultaneously flinched and stopped to stare at me with nervous eyes.

'What's up, Harry?' Danny asked me in his Bolton accent, and I shook my head furiously, angry at myself.

'I should have swapped places with Dougie. I should have offered to go with them, so that at least Dougie would have been safe!' I cried out feeling guilty. Tom and Danny looked at me with shocked expressions.

'Harry...' Tom spoke up, but I interupted him.

'Why didn't I think of that?'

'Harry. Calm down.' Danny said louder, making me shut up and look at them. Guilt was eating at me and they could obviously see that. It was making them nervous, I saw thát.

'It's not your fault Dougie is taken again.' Tom said softly. 'They wouldn't let you swap places if you had asked to. They wanted Dougie for a reason. They obviously knew we'd be most upset if they'd kidnap our youngest member. They wouldn't ever swap him for you.'

'But.' I continued, but Danny shook his head.

'Stop it Haz. They wouldn't have swapped you. And if they had, then they'd have our strongest member. We need you Harry.' He said sincerely and this touched my heart. I smiled through watering eyes and envelopped both of my best friends in a hug. I felt them hugging back, and I smiled, feeling so much love for these two boys. But still my heart wasn't completely warm, because the absence of a certain boy that could make my heart beat faster than anything wasn't in my arms as well, and this made cold shivers of worry flash through me.

We pulled back from our group hug, when we suddenly heard the low sound of a car engine, and not much later we were half blinded by two headlights.

**Review please! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N = Hey all of my lovely readers =) Im so sorry for the long wait, exactly one week :O I have anemia, so I've been really tired and feeling sick lately. But I've (just minutes ago) written another chapter, chapter 20 already, wow! So here it is =)

**Chapter 20**

**Harry's POV**

All of us tensed when we saw the headlight come our way, but when I recognized the silver van as our band van I sighed relieved. It was Fletch, not those bastards that had kidnapped Dougie. My stomach clenched when I thought of him, and of how he had looked at us when he was being pushed in the back of the black van. His bloodshot eyes, and the tears drenching his beautiful face. God, why did this all happen?

We hurried over to the big silver car, which wasn't a really big van, but we liked to call it our band van, because we thought that sounded better than our 'band car'm. Fletch opened the door in the front and I hurried in to sit next to him in the front seat, while Tom and Danny shuffled in the backseats. The heater was on in the car and I felt my body tingle while it warmed up again. We looked at Fletch, who looked extremely pissed off and tired.

'What the hell are you guys doing here at this hour? How the hell did you get here without a car? Where the hell is Dougie and why the hell am I always the one to get you out of your goddamn troubles?' Fletch burst out, then looked at us annoyed. I shook my head, feeling guilty for dragging Fletch here, while he didn't know what was happening. I wish that I could tell him, but I knew I couldn't.

'Drive first, we'll explain while we drive.' I said. Fletch looked at me frowning, and he shook his head.

'Look, I love you guys, but Im not your personal taxi driver. Do you know how long I've been driving here to search for you? I had so many things to do, Im super busy at the moment, for mcfly nonetheless, and you guys just come along and think that I can just drop everything and just...'

'Fletch!' I interrupted his rambling. 'We're sorry about this okay! We want to explain, but we can't. Right now you just need to drive us home as fast as possible, because we have something very important and urgent to deal with.'

Fletch frowned, still annoyed at us. He was right to be angry at us, when the band just started and we were still young and living together, we woudl get ourselves in trouble all the time, and Fletch always was the one to have to get us out of it. He truely was the best manager in the world for always helping us out, but I could understand that he was getting sick of our stupidity. But, obviously, this whole situation wasn't our fault.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Fletch asked confused.

'Please just get us home, Fletch.' I pleaded in a tired voice.

Fletch looked at me weirdly, then with an annoyed grunt he started the cars engine and started driving.

'You guys owe me an explanation ánd a big thank you!' He said when he was driving his way out of the forest. We were lucky he had such a great rememberingsability, so it probably wouldn't cost him to much difficulty to find the way out of the forest, while still slightly scolding us.

'You are the best of the best, Fletch!' Tom said immediately and Danny nodded.

'Thanks so much for getting us.'

'Thanks Fletch.' I agreed. Fletch grunted satisfied.

'And the explanation of why you're here, and how you got here? And where's Doug?'

And again I felt a pang of guilt and worry shoot through my stomach and heart, at the image of him giving himself back to his kidnappers to save us from harm. What if they were hurting him now? Would he be treated well enough? Probably not.

A lump formed in my throat, I swallowed it away bravely, but didn't dare to speak.

'Dougie is at home. He feels a bit sick.' Tom said and I nodded quickly. Fletch frowned and waited for us to continue, but we stayed awkwardly silent.

'Guys!' Fletch spat out in frustration. 'I wanna know why Im here picking you up from some forest very far away from your homes! Now spill it!'

We all looked at eachother desperately. Should we tell him? He deserved to know, Fletch really was the best manager in the world, and he was to be trusted. He could help us. But what if those guys would find out and hurt Dougie? We couldn't risk that. I really didn't want Dougie to be hurt, I just wanted him to be home as soon as possible.

'We can't tell you, Fletch.' I decided, clearly taking the lead of our incomplete band. I saw Tom bite his lip, he was clearly also debating telling Fletch. But I had decided already. We couldn't tell him.

'We need money, Fletch.' Tom blurted out, and I snapped my hear around to face him.

'Tom!' I hissed shocked. 'Shut up!' I noticed Fletch look at us with big eyes.

'Maybe we should tell him, Haz.' Tom said in a small voice. 'He can help us.'

'NO Tom!' I hissed angry. 'We'll discuss this at home. Now shut it.' I looked at Danny, to see what he thought of it, but he just bit his lip and seemed to be debated with himself. He wasn't sure about it either then.

'Harry, where are we going to get 3 m...'

'TOM!' I bellowed and everyone in the car flinched at the harshness.

'Jeez Harry!' Fletch exclaimed, and I saw Tom cringe.

'What the hell is working you guys up so much? You can tell me you know!' Fletch urged, but I shook my head.

'We'll discuss this later, guys.' I said, and Fletch sighed, giving up. He probably thought we had been our idiotic selves again and that it wasn't too bad. If only he knew. But he couldn't know. Dougie was the most important here and I didn't want him to be hurt.

**Review please =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N = Hey all of you! =)**

**I have sad news (well for you) , Im going on a holiday to Austria for 1 week tomorrow afternoon, so I won't be able to post new chapters in the next week. I'll have plenty of time to write new chapters though, so don't worry, as soon as I come back to the Netherlands, I will upload as soon as I can, which will probably be the 2nd of January in the afternoon, after my dance competition (yes I have a dance competition the day after I come home xD haha wonder how that'll go)**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, I just haven't really been feeling well still because of that stupid anemia, so my writing isn't the best lately :( I hope you all like this chapter though!**

**Anyway, I wish you all a merry christmas, and a happy new year in advance, and I love you all for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 21

Dougie's POV

After a little while I woke up again, after passing out from the pain and panic, because I heard distinct voices. For a moment I just layed where I was, slumped against the cold brick wall, confused and dizzy. Then the voices stole my attention again, and I suddenly realised again what had happened before I passed out. I slowly felt the pain devour my body again and I scrunched my eyes shut, whimpering in pain. The voices that woke me up seemed to come my direction, and after a moment of biting my lip to block out the pain, I tried to focus on the voices, terrified it was Jared who came to hurt me again.

'Seriously, you shouldn't have gone so far.' The voices were now so close, I was sure that they were standing right behind the door to the room I was in. I gulped and tried to turn around so I could face the door, but the shackles were too short, so I could only turn my head, and not my whole body. I flinched when I heard Jared's voice.

'He just pissed me off, okay? I went too far, I shouldn't have done this, I know okay?'

'Dude, I know you got anger issues and all...' Now I recognized the other voice too, as the curly-haired guy.

'But you have to take it easy on him, alright? He's just a small guy, and I don't want you to mess him up too badly. We can't give him back to the other boys then. I really don't want to have the cops searching our asses if we release him and he is all messed up because of you abusing him like that. Seriously, you wanted to be in charge of all this, but I'm not sure if you're capable of that if you lose it like you did already the second day he's here!'

The curly-haired guy, Rick, seemed to be really pissed. I wondered if they even realised I could hear them. Maybe they thought I was still passed out? It's quite obvious that I could hear them when they were standing in front of the door.

'Jeez, Rick.' Jared groaned. 'I can do this. You just have to keep faith in me, and stay with me. Everything is going perfect, we scared those other three guys, so I doubt they will call the police, which is great. I'm sure they will come with the 3 million dollars as soon as they can, and until then, we'll just have to keep Dougie here. It'll all be fine, you just have to keep faith in me, dude, cause I can't do this with only them other two morrons. They are too dumb.'

He said annoyed to Rick and I heard Rick sigh.

'Dude, I trust you, okay? I just don't want you to do something too bad to Dougie when there's no need for it.'

'There was a need for it, though, Rick. He disobeyed us.' Jared growled darkly, and Rick sighed again. All the time I was listening to them intensely, and I noticed I had started to shake a bit. I was so afraid of them, after what Jared had done to me. My back hurt so badly, I believe the wounds didn't really bleed as bad anymore as they did before I passed out, but they still hurt so bad that it made my body tremble in pain and my head began to feel heavy again.

'Whatever Jared, let's just get inside now. Last time I checked he was still out of it, but Im not sure if he still is.' I gasped in fear and wanted to panic, wanted to freak out, but the pain that seered through my body with every little tiny move I made prevented me from doing so. I felt so weak, even breathing hurt. I could only look at them with big fearful eyes when the door opened, and Jared stepped inside the room, followed by Rick.

'Great, he's awake.' Rick groaned out, but Jared smiled at me, and came closer. He carried a box in his hands, a first aid kit. Rick quickly followed him, and sat down next to me, while I crawled away from him as much as the chain would let me, which was about 3 centimeters.

'How are you, Dougie?' Rick asked me, and looked me in the eyes sternly, waiting for an answer. I didn't answer though, I just avoided his gaze and whimpered in fear and pain.

'You were out of it for quite a while. I'm going to take care of those wounds on your back now. Just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you now.'

I was so afraid, I pulled away from him as far as the chains would let me, and I pulled so hard I could feel the wounds on my wrist starting to slightly bleed again.

'Jeez, Rick, don't be so soft on him all of a sudden.' Jared growled annoyed. Rick snapped his head back at Jared.

'He's in pain, Jared. You've hurt him enough already. I only want the money, without too much trouble. I don't want him to be mentally scarred forever after this. Just get out if this annoyes you.'

Jared snorted.

'I think I might do that, and go to see what these other two idiots are up to. You go ahead and fuss over the boy. He deserved it though. You heard that, Dougie? You deserved it.'

With that he turned around and walked out the door again, slamming it shut behind him. I flinched at the harsh sound, while tears started to form in my eyes.

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year and I'll ****probably post more on the 2th of January or the 3rd! Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N = Heyyy**

**Im back from Austria! The skiing was amazing, I had a great time. I hope you all had a nice holiday as well and a great christmas and new years eve. **

**HAPPY 2011!**

**I didn't write a lot in the holidays, only 3 chapters, but I'll try to write more fast so I can update more often ;) **

**Btw today I had a dance competition and it went GREAT! Two finals, 4th place ballroom and 7th place latin. So Im in a SUPER mood right now and soooo happy but really tired as well and after uploading this chapter Im going straight to bed :D **

**Hope you enjoy it xxx**

**Chapter 22**

**Dougie's POV**

'It's okay, Dougie, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you,' Rick said sincerely, but I didn't believe him. I was too filled with pain, both emotional pain and pain from my still bare back. The wounds on my back seemed to have stopped bleeding by now, but they still hurt so much, it felt like my whole back was split open. Tears of pain were stinging in the back of my eyes. It all just was too much too handle. I couldn't believe this was truly happening to me.

I desperately tried to keep my tears back and hidden from Rick , while he was rummaging about in the first aid kit. He took a little tube with iodine and some tissues out of it, then closed it with a soft but stern thud. Even that little of a sound made me flinch and look away from him blushing. He draped a creamy-coloured towel, that I hadn't even noticed yet from around his shoulders, then looked around himself and back and me. He sighed annoyed.

'I forgot water. Great. 'I'll be back soon.' He said, then got back on his feet again and walked out of the room, leaving me alone to just stare out in front of me, trying to block out the throbbing feeling on my back. When Rick after a short while came back, he carried a small grey bucket with water and a little sponge. I whimpered at the sight of it, knowing this was going to hurt me.

'Don't worry, Dougie. I'll try to be careful.' Rick said when he noticed my fear filled gaze.

'I have to do this though. I have to clean your wounds so they won't get infected. 'Cause they sure as hell look nasty, and we can't have you needing hospital care, now, can we?' Rick said frowning, and I nodded, understanding I would have to go through this either way if I protested or not. I figured it would be better not to protest anymore, I was too tired. I didn't want to be taken care of, though. I didn't want him to look at me and talk to me. I just wanted him to do what he wanted and then leave me alone.

Rick took the sponge out of the bucket and made sure it wasn't too wet, before carefully dapping it on my back. I flinched at the cold and wet feeling, but the slight flinch turned into a small spasm of pain when he dragged the sponge over the long cuts on my back. I gasped, and had my eyes scrunched shut the whole time he was cleaning the wounds with cold water. I shyly opened them again when he put the sponge back in the now slightly reddish water and left it there for what it was, then started fumbling with the tissues and iodium instead.

'This is gonna sting a bit.' Rick warned me, before softly dapping the tissue, drenched in iodium, over my wounds. I gasped and screwed my eyes close again when the wounds started stinging horribly, and made me feel like the wounds were being ripped open again and shred to pieces by that iodium. Occasionally a groan escaped my lips and Rick seemed to notice, and care, for he from then on tried to be softer. When he was finally done with the iodium, after what felt like ages, he quickly cleaned the cuts again with the dirty water, then finally he was really done. I exhaled in relief. I was exhausted, and felt totally drained of all energy in my body, but still I felt too afraid to just let myself fall over and fall asleep, while Rick was still here. Plus, I was still in this incredibly awkward position, due to the way I was chained up. I thought back on how Jared had hit me over and over with his belt, and how the hard leather had harshly torn my flesh open. Then I thought back to the reason why he wanted to hit me in the first place. I had disobeyed him, when I was in Harry's strong arms. God, how much I missed those warm arms around me now. The only thing in the world I wanted right now, were Harry, Tom and Danny to put their strong and warm arms around me and to keep me safe from any more harm. I really hoped they wouldn't hate me now, after being hurt for my sake, and for me putting them through all this. Tom was in that nasty chokehold for quite a long while, and that was done by the man who was now cleaning my cuts nonetheless. Even though he was now suddenly acting really nice, I was sure it was just for his own sake. He couldn't really care for me, after what he had done to Tom. He had really hurt him. I just hoped Tom wasn't too upset now. I knew how he was, and I knew that he was upset and shocked really fast, just like me.

Danny must be quite shaken up as well, after having a gun against his head, by Jared.

Poor guys. I felt so sorry and guilty for doing all of this to them. They didn't deserve to be maltreated. They were everything for me. I would give away everything for them. I just hoped they would do the same for me and that they loved me enough to get me out of this hell really soon.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N = Here is another chapter for you =D**

**Hope you're all still enjoying this story? Please tell me if you dislike something ;)**

**Chapter 23**

**Dougie's POV**

I felt desperate tears stinging my eyes again, this time more urgently. They were tears out of guilt and pain and exhaustion and shock and everything put together. Just the whole idea of me being kidnapped for a really big sum of money scared the crap out of me, and now I had been also been beaten until I was literately bleeding. Plus, the mental image of Tom and Danny's fear stricken faces, and Harry's desperate face, when I ripped away from his lovely arms to safe my other two best friends from harm being done to them, made me feel so incredibly guilty. And now I was just plain exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with Harry, while Tom and Danny fussed some more over me, and then I wanted to fall asleep in Tom's big bed with my three best friends holding me.

Depressed feelings took over and finally the first tear forced itself to roll over my cheeks. Rick, who had previously been fiddling with the first aid kit, looked up at me when I sniffed, and sighed when even more tears rolled over my cheeks, drowning my pale face.

'Don't cry, Dougie. Crying doesn't help anything, it only makes you weak. Now stop those pathetic tears and shape up.'

I tried to blink the tears back, and even closed my eyes, but I couldn't keep them back anymore.

'I want to go home.' I whispered weakly, and I knew I was a pathetic little coward then, but at that moment it was all I wanted. Rick snorted and laughed softly, but not in a mean way.

'You'll go home, don't worry, only after your friends have paid us 3 million dollars.' He answered simply, and got closer to me, making me cringe away from him.

'Dougie, please. You're being such a wimp right now. I'm merely going to chain you up normally again.' Rick said, starting to get a little annoyed with me again. I wanted to scream in desperation at him, of course I was being a wimp, because I had just been beaten the shit out of me. But I kept quiet, and let him take hold of my wrists, to release the shackles around it. He sighed when he noticed my bloody wrists, which I had caused myself by pulling at the chains in panic.

'Don't tell me I'm going to have to clean your wrists as well now?' He grunted. I shook my head quickly, while he closed one shackle around my right ankle, and left the other for what it was. He then inspected my wrists again. But honestly, they weren't too bad, and I really wanted him to leave me alone and not hurt me anymore.

'Please go away.' I sighed out tiredly, and Rick looked at me funny for a moment, then seemed to decide that my wrist didn't need to be cleaned as well, and he let go of my weak arms.

'Alright. I'll leave you alone then. Do you want some painkillers first?' He asked me, while he got on his feet. I shook my head quickly, really wanting him to go away. I didn't understand why he was being so helpful to me, after first allowing Jared to beat me up. And he had hurt Tom pretty badly, without feeling sorry for him. Why did he take care of me? Maybe just because he wanted me to be healthy so I could be released without too much trouble… Even though that was most probably the reason for all this, it still confused me.

He nodded, then turned around and walked away, towards the door. He looked back at me one more time when he had reached the door, then opened it and walked through it, closing the door behind him. Finally I was alone, and the tears that I had to hold back the whole time could fall freely now. But I was so tired that after a really short while I was too exhausted and the tears stopped again. I let myself cautiously fall over to my side, careful to not hurt my sore back even more, then closed my eyes and tried to block out everything around me. It wasn't long until I felt myself drift away to blackness.

**Review please :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Tom's POV**

I was a bit shocked when Harry yelled at me like he did when I wanted to tell Fletch what was going on. I really thought he ought to know though. He's our manager, and our best friend. He helped us through a lot in our younger years as a band, but also as normal individuals. I was sure that he could arrange something to get 3 million dollars in cash, and deliver it to those men, and then we would get Dougie back safely, without too much trouble hopefully. But Harry was really against telling him. His reaction was so stern; he really had made up his mind, so I just decided to shut up like he wanted. We would discuss it when we were at home. But the thing was though, that we had a camera in our living room. How were we going to discuss telling our manager, when the kidnappers had very clearly told us not to tell anybody, and they could hear it through the camera? We would have to go to another room, but they then might start getting suspicious? I didn't want that. I wanted them to leave us and Dougie alone. I hated the fact that we were in this situation.

When that curly-haired guy had his arm around my neck, slightly cutting off my air supply, I was so incredibly afraid. I don't think I have ever been more afraid in my life. The guy had at one point prevented me from breathing so much, that I'd gone light-headed, and I thought I was going to faint. Fortunately the guy choking me apparently noticed, for he then let me breath close to properly again.

Shudders ran through my body when I remembered the gun being pointed to Danny, my best friend. That was one of the worst things I'd ever have to experience. Actually, that whole afternoon/evening had been horrible. I kept seeing Dougie's panic-stricken face that was over flown with tears, when he ripped himself out of Harry's arms, and ran towards his kidnappers again, willingly going with them again to save us from harm. I felt so guilty, when we tried to oppose the kidnappers, that curly-haired guy had in merely seconds grabbed me by my arm, and then thrown his arm around my neck and waist. I had really failed my friends back then. We might have been able to save Dougie, if we'd run immediately instead of cuddling. And if I hadn't let myself get caught immediately. I was such a loser…

'Haz…' Danny's insecure voice distracted me from my depressed thoughts and made me look at him.

'How can we talk about this at home?' He asked hesitantly, and I looked over at Harry to see his reaction. He frowned, and I noticed Fletch frown next to him as well. We had by now reached a bigger road in the forest, so now it was just a matter of following the road towards the end of the forest.

'What do you mean, Danny?' Harry asked confused, while cautiously looking over at Fletch.

'Well, you know, in the living room is this… thing…' Danny said just as cautiously, making sure Fletch couldn't understand what he meant. I understood then and nodded. He meant the camera in the livingroom.

'He's right, Harry. We can't talk at home about it. _Someone_ will hear us.' I backed Danny when Harry seemed to slowly understand what Danny meant. He obviously had been thinking about other things then if he hadn't thought about the camera yet. Maybe he'd been thinking about the money, or Dougie's health? I knew how close Dougie and Harry were. We were all close in the band, but Harry and Dougie had a special little bond. Harry always watched over Dougie like he was his little brother that he always had to protect from the world. Even though we all wanted to protect Dougie, because he was the youngest member of the band, Harry was even more protective. I had that special little bond with Danny. We only were one year apart, so it wasn't really about protecting each other, but we just shared all our thoughts and ideas and everything. But it wasn't like we were split up in the band. Me and Danny just understood each other better. All of us truly were the best friends in our band.

I was wondering off now with my thoughts. I was just so tired.

'Tom?' Danny snapped me out of my thoughts, by waving his hand in front of my face.

'Earth to Tom?' Danny said half amused, but I sensed some worry in his voice as well.

'Sorry… I just…' I stuttered when I noticed all eyes in the car were on me.

'What did you say?' I asked trying to get the attention off of me. Danny kept looking at me worried, but Harry had a determined look on his face.

'I said, Tom, that there is nothing to talk about anyway.' He said stubbornly. I frowned at him.

'Yes there is. Harry, where the hell are we going to find three m...'

'I will find it Tom. Don't worry and don't make things worse, please. Just everybody shut up, it'll be okay if we just do what we were told.'

Fletch snapped his head back to look at us and then back at Harry with a worried expression.

'Boys, what the hell is going on?'

'Nothing, Fletch. We just lost something and have to get it back. It's nothing to worry about. We'll tell you later.' Harry said, and I thought Fletch was going to say something again. But then his expression changed when he noticed the sight in front of him.

'Look, there's the end of this forest. Thank goodness.' He sighed, and subconsciously we all sighed in relief as well, glad that the subject was dropped. I still didn't really agree with Harry though, but decided to let it go for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N = Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to all of you who read and review! It makes me sooo incredibly happy when I read a new review =)**

**Chapter 25**

**Danny's POV**

Fletch's exclaimation that we had found our way out of the forest was the last thing that had been said then. The rest of the drive was spend in total silence, occassionally broken by a frustrated and confused sigh from Fletch, or a worried and nervous shuffling by either me, Tom or Harry. We were all in a bad state now, Tom and Harry shot each other angry looks a few times, but didn´t say anything. This was bad. We needed to stick together through this. But I knew my two older bandmates very well, and I knew this could end up in a massive argument. And us fighting wasn´t going to help Dougie at all. It was obvious that Tom wanted to tell Fletch what was going on, and Harry didn´t want him to know. Out of us four, it was always Tom and Harry that have the worst arguments, despite Tom´s shy and unsure personality, he could get so upset at Harry he would start to scream and that would make Harry lose his temper. I really hoped that wasn´t going to happen now, while Dougie was still kidnapped and we needed to be a team to get him out sooner.

I wasn´t even sure what I thought was best to do now. Fletch truly was to be trusted. He was a very loyal and helpful friend, who had always helped us out of our troubles. But what if he would contact the police? What could Fletch really do in this situation? He had never been in this kind of situation before either.

I just really didn't know what to do. I decided I wasn't going to take a side. I was going to try to keep my two bandmember calm and focus on Dougie's sake only.

It was when we drove up into Tom's street, when finally somebody broke the painful silence.

'Fletch... I think we need to tell y-...' Tom started but Harry turned around in his shotgun seat and aimed to smack him in the face. He fortunately missed though.

'Don't you dare, Fletcher!' He barked and Tom flinched slightly but shot an angry look at Harry.

'Harry, we really have to tell him!' He defended himself.

'No we don't!' If looks could kill, both Harry and Tom would drop dead at that moment.

'Harry! Why do you act like you're the leader and we can't have a say in anything?' Tom's voice rose. 'Im older than you for god's sake!' Harry frowned offended.

'What has that got to do with all this, Tom? I only want to protect Dougie!' Harry hissed back. This actually frightened me a bit. What if they really got into a fight? I noticed Fletch sitting half turned around, frowning. Smart guy. He was obviously listening if they would blurt something out in their anger, which Harry had already sort of done.

'Guys.' I tried to sooth them but they ignored me.

'We won't be able to get three fucking million dollars that fast. We probably won't ever get it by ourselves!' Tom cried out frustrated and everyone in the car gasped, me and Harry at Tom blurting out about the money, Fletch in confusion and probably slight understanding what may be going on. He remained silent though.

'Tom, you fucking IDIOT! Do you realise what you just said?' Harry cried out now as well, nervously looking between Tom and Fletch. Fletch slowed down car, seeing we could see Tom's house already and he obviously wanted to hear more. I decided this was going too far. If Fletch was to find out, he should find our properly or not at all. Not like this.

'YES!' Tom screamed and both Harry and he jumped up from their seats as far as they could, ready to smach each others faces in.

'SHUT UP YOU BOTH!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, so loud everybody in the car flinched and looked at me shocked, also Fletch, who lost control over the car for a short second.

'For god sake, listen to you guys! How the fuck are we going to safe him if you're fighting like this? We need to stick together in this and Fletch, thanks to your fighting, now already kind of knows what is going on! You two either shut up right now or just tell the man properly! I'm not gonna take sides here, but you two need to keep it together!' I ranted in a high pitched and loud voice, desperation taking over. When I was done I noticed everyone in the car was silenced. Tom looked at me with a desperate look, unshed tears shining in his chocolate brown eyes. Harry looked at me shocked, realising Fletch had now heard too much already. Fletch just looked between us through the front mirror.

For a second no-one knew what to say and a really awkward silence washed over the car once again. But it didn't last long. Fletch pulled the car up in front of Tom's house, then turned around and looked at us with an extremely worried expression.

'What the hell is going on?'

**Please review! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N = Hey people! Im so busy at the moment, I haven't been able to write a lot lately. I just wrote this 1 minute ago, so it's probably filled with typing- and grammarmistakes.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Dougie's POV will come soon again, don't worry! :P**

Chapter 26

Harry's POV

Shit!

Fletch couldn't find out. He shouldn't know about what was happening, because that would endanger Dougie. And I didn't want Dougie to be hurt because of us. Actually, I didn't want him to be hurt at all! Fletch was suspecting something. That was obvious from the way he looked at us, and the fear and shock was evident in his eyes. He must have been thinking in the right direction. How were we going to get out of this?

I didn't know what to say immediately, how to cover this up. My two bandmates were silent in the back of the car as well. Danny was leaving it up to us. Tom was looking at me, frowning, obviously not sure of what and how to tell Fletch. But I wasn't going to let him tell Fletch. He had already screwed up big time. Don't get me wrong, I love Tom a really big lot, I would do anything for him and Danny, but there was only one person in the world who I loved more, and that was the person who was kidnapped right now and who I was trying to protect so badly.

Dougie...

'Fletch, we want to tell you, but really, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine in the end, we can solve this ourselves. If we tell you, we will only put everyone in danger. We'll put ourselves in danger, but we'll also put you in danger and most importantly, we will put Dougie in danger.' I said anxiously, hoping he wasn't going to push it too far.

Fletch blinked, Tom and Danny stayed silent and let me handle it. Fletch bit his lip and drew in a breath as if to brace himself for the answer of the next question.

'Guys, what is happening to Dougie?' But I knew he understood what was going on by now. It was way obvious.

'Guys. Be honoust with me now. What is going on with Dougie? Why is he in danger? Is he being threatened? Or...' Fletch swallowed, and I subconsciously braced myself for the next question.

'Has Dougie been kidnapped?' Fletch asked and all of us cringed a bit. My heartbeat was going mental. Shit.

Why hadn't I just made up a lie?

But I knew he wouldn't have fallen for that.

Okay. No way out anymore. He deserved to know the whole truth now.

'Yes.' I said with a soft voice, and I looked down at my lap. 'He's been kidnapped.'

Fletch gasped, and didn't know what to say for a moment.

'Look... We can handle it ourselves, Fletch. I'll get the money and then we'll get him out. I think these guys were honoust when they said they would give us Dougie back safely if we got them the money.'

Fletch blinked.

'How much money are we talking about here?' He asked nervously.

'Three million.' I said looking down again. It was very silent in the backseats. I hated this situation we were in. I looked up when Fletch started talking again.

'Harry, you can't believe those guys on their words only. We need to call the police. This is serious.'

'NO Fletch!' I yelled, then lowered my voice again.

'No, they will hurt Dougie if we tell anyone. And seeing how we already told you, you can't tell anyone. Please Fletch.'

Fletch shook his head.

'Harry, are you crazy?'

I shot him a stubborn glance, but couldn't respond because Fletch turned to the two guitarists in the back of the car.

'And you two? Why didn't you call me immediately? Jeez... You are not joking around are you?' He asked incrediously with wide eyed. He knew we were serious. He was just shocked and scared, like all of us.

'Fletch, seriously. This is all true, but you really can't tell anyone. Please, give it a few days, then I'll have the money. I really will. Just don't call the police. If you do, they will hurt Dougie.'

Fletch looked at me doubting. After a little while of more pleading he gave in.

'Alright, I'll give you a few days to handle it yourselves. If you can't get the money in less than one week Im going to call the police though, understood?' Fletch said sternly, and I just nodded, happy he gave us at least one whole week. I really hoped we would have gotten Dougie back by then.

'Thanks, Fletch, you're the best.' I said.

'But listen,' Fletch continued, ignoring my remark. 'You have to keep me informed about everything, alright? God, you're all so precious to me. Don't get yourself in too much trouble, okay? If you need me you can just call me, and I'll come over a few times.' Fletch sighed, but I shook my head.

'No, you can't come in. They have placed a camera in the livingroom, so you if you come in, they'll know that. We can call you, but not see you, okay?' I said. Fletch looked really worried.

'Guys, we have to get inside now, I don't know if we're being watched. Probably not, but anyway, I don't feel comfortable sitting here not knowing if anybody is watching us talking to Fletch. They'll know that we told him.' Danny piped up from behind and I nodded.

I hugged Fletch, who looked completely disstressed, then opened the backdoor for Tom and Danny and then we walked up to Tom's front door.

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N = Im so sorry for not updating. My computer crashed and I wasn't allowed on my parents computer for other things than schoolwork :( So I couldn't update :( But here finally is another chapter again. More will come soon ;)

**Chapter 27**

**Tom's POV**

When I opened the front door of my house, and I heard Fletch start his cars engine and drive off, a small wave of anxiousness washed through me again. I was relieved that we had at least been able to tell our manager the situation we were in. I know it wasn't a smart idea to tell too many people, I only wanted Fletch to know so he could help us with the money. I wanted Dougie to be back here in our arms safely and happy as soon as possible, just like Harry. I just wasn't sure if we could get that much money so fast all by ourselves without getting suspicious. I just hoped Harry didn't hate me too much now.

I saw Danny look back over his shoulder nervously, checking if there was somebody watching or something. He didn't really show it, but I knew he was afraid. Like all of us. We just all reacted differently to it.

The door closed, I walked in the livingroom and subconciously braced myself for a verbal attack from Harry. But he just walked past me in the direction of the guest room, and completely ignored me. I looked at him confused and a bit hurt too. I don't know why I was hurt, I should be glad that he wasn't screaming at me, but a cold question swam through my head. What if he was so angry that he would never speak to me again?

Okay, I know I was being very overdramatic, but I just couldn't help it. I had just seen one of my best three friends be dragged off again to whatever hellhole he was kidnapped in, and I had seen my other best friend with a gun pressed to his head. And it all was kind of my fault. If I hadn't been caught immediately by that curly-haired guy, then maybe we could have saved Dougie. Why was I such a pathetic loser that couldn't even fight a man that didn't even seem too much older than me? He didn't look older than 30. And now Harry was so upset with me that I had forced him to tell Fletch what was going on, that he just completely ignored me, after even attempting to hit me in the car. Really, all I wanted to do right now was cry and be comforted by my three best friends. But I was being so selfish right now. Dougie was the one who had the right to cry. I didn't. What was I doing, sulking in here? I should be trying to help Harry with getting the money.

I planned to walk to the guest room, where Harry probably was, but halted my steps when I noticed Danny. He stood in front of the big windows in my livingroom, and it looked like he was trying to make sure they were securely locked, then closed the curtains. His hands appeared to be shaking when he was having trouble with the curtains. I swallowed and walked over to him.

'Danny.' I said softly, and he looked up with bloodshot eyes, not crying yet, but clearly on the verge.

'Oh Danz, come here.' I said feeling a lump form in my throat, and he didn't hesitate to throw himself in my arms. I was right. He wás shaking. I felt guilty immediately. I should have looked after him more too. Dougie wasn't the only young one in our band. Danny was still young too. God, Im the oldest in the band. It's my job to look after the younger ones, but I seemed to be doing a really bad job.

'Danny Im so sorry.' I stuttered out and I pressed him closer, needing to feel my best friend as close to me as possible.

'For what?' He murmured out, he appeared to still be fighting his tears back.

'You don't have to feel sorry.'

'Yes I do. Im sorry for not looking out for you and Dougie as much and as good as I should be doing.' I felt his gently push me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes. His deep blue eyes pierced my brown ones while I miraculously succeeded in not breaking down in front of him yet, while all I felt like doing was exactly that.

'You idiot.' Danny said with a sad smile. 'You don't have to look out for me. Why are you torturing yourself with that nonsence? I am not even two years younger than you.' He said serious and my heart warmed at his little smile. I pulled him back into our embrace and we silently hugged some more until I was the one to pull back.

'What were you doing by the window?' I asked him, and he looked away from me blushing.

'I was just being paranoid. Checking if all the windows were closed and locked and all.'

'I think it's a good idea.' I said, feeling the same need to check the windows, and he smiled. Together we checked all the windows and door and everywhere those creepy kidnappers could use to sneak into the house at night. I knew that the camera was on and that they could see us being paranoid. Would they be laughing at us? Probably. But I didn't care. After closing the windows, I would go to Harry, try to make up with him and then start to help him with getting the money.

**Please review :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N = Hey people!**

**Yesterday night was officially the best night of my live! **

**Yesterday McFly were in Amsterdam and I was there! I had a pioneer meet&greet and because of that I stood at the front and in the middle and I had a perfect view of Danny, Tom, Dougie and Harry! It was perfect. Then at the end we stormed the tourbus and I stood against the front window of the HUGE tourbus and I TOUCHED Harry Judd! And Dougie and Tom smiled at me when I screamed their names. Danny didn't see me though :'(**

**Anyway yesterday was great! I love McFly more than ever now!**

**So to celebrate 28-01-11 I wrote a new chapter! :D**

**Let me know what you think and sorry that it takes me a while to write new chapters lately. Im just really busy with school :(**

**Chapter 28**

**Harry's POV**

My hands were slightly shaking when I dialed the number of a big bank in England, hoping this bank would give us 3 million dollars. After a few rings I heard a woman's voice and gulped in some air to start making up lies for why I needed 3 million dollars.

_'Hello, you've reached the voicemail of the Riyad Bank House. We are currently not available. We are glad to be of service every working day between nine in the morning and Four in the Afternoon. Have a good day.' _

I groaned frustrated and slammed the phone back in the holder, then let myself fall face-forward on the bed in the guestroom me and Danny shared.

Shit. I needed to get the money now. Right now, at this minute. I wanted Dougie to be back as soon as possible. He didn't deserve to be put through that hell one more day, let alone a week. I wasn't going to let him down. I was going to get 3 million dollars tomorrow.

No! I wanted the money today!

I stubbornly picked up the phone again and dialed the same number, only to be met with the same annoying woman's voice telling me to call between 9AM and 4PM.

I wanted to cry out and smash everything around me to pieces, but still I managed to remain calm, willing myself not to cause a scene. I needed to stay focused and controlled.

But the image of Dougie's fearstricken face, drowned with desperate tears, kept haunting me. The scene kept replaying before my eyes and it was killing me.

I heard Danny and Tom making faint noises in the livingroom, and I turned around on the bed, so I was laying on my back. I gripped my hair in my hands and tried not to think about Dougie and all the shit that was going on now. On top of all, Tom was stupid enough to disobey the kidnappers orders to not tell anyone, even though he was choked by one of them and Danny was threatened with a gun, just a little while ago. Fletch knew what was happening. He gave us one week.

Hell, like I was going to let Dougie hang in there for a whole week! No way!

If I had my way he would be home and safe by tomorrow. Or even sooner.

But even though I was trying to peptalk myself by thinking all sorts of angry thoughts and determined thoughts, I knew that this was just an act to try and keep myself calm. The only thing I really wanted to do now was cry my heart out in Dougie's little shoulder. The poor boy. He always was a bit of scared-cat. I really didn't want to think about how scared he must have been right now. My stomach hurt when I thought of what those kidnappers could possibly do to him now. What if they would hurt Dougie? What if they wouldn't give him back after we brought the money?

'Give him back'. That sounded as if Dougie was a toy or a pet, and not a living human or my best friend in the world. Why was I thinking like that? Why was I thinking anyway? I needed to call someone, anyone, to try and get money. Maybe not all banks were available only before four in the afternoon.

I got upright and reached out for the phone, but halted my actions when I heard hesitant footsteps coming closer. A second later Tom's head peeper around the doorway. He looked upset.

What now? Pretend nothing happened? Ignore him? Or be really mad at him? I was too tired to yell at him, but I felt a little flame of anger built in me. Fletch knew because of his stubborness. If those kidnappers found out we had told our manager, they would hurt Dougie. They had even threatened to hurt one of us. And still he got what he wanted and endangered us all. The idiot!

My eyes seemed to have explained what I was thinking, because I saw a hint of hurt in Tom's eyes, but still there was determination as well.

'Harry, can we talk about...' Tom started, then hesitated.

'You know...' He added.

'Why did he have to know, Tom? This only brings more trouble. We could have handled it on our own!' I said on a low tone.

'You don't know that, Harry. I want just the same as you. I want Dougie to be home safe as soon as possible.' Tom said sincerely, but I shook my head.

'You just don't understand, do you? They'll hurt Dougie because of this. Because of you!'

Tom's eyes widened for a second, then they flamed up with anger too.

'Oh don't you dare saying that to me. That is so low! I'm trying to safe him, Harry.'

'WELL SO AM I!' I screamed out, no longer able to contain my temper.

'WELL HAVE YOU GOT MONEY ALREADY THEN?' Tom screamed back at me and I growled lowly.

'Of course I haven't got it yet, you idiot. And now we're talking about it. What have you and Danny done already? Nothing. I am the only one trying to make phone calls! The only thing you have done is make everything worse!' I yelled at him, not meaning any word of it. I just felt so desperate and angry at the kidnappers and the whole situation just sucked. I needed someone to vent my own insecurities on.

I instantly regretted saying all those mean words though when I saw Tom's expression change drastically from angry to deeply hurt. He seemed to actually believe that I meant those words, seeing how his eyes were watering up and he got out slamming the door shut after choking out:

'Fuck you!'

**Please review :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N = Hey lovely readers!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing!**

**It seriously makes me sooo happy to read your reviews and it motivates me to write more :D**

**So here's a thank you list to all my reviewers so far:**

**Amy**

**ImMcFlyMad**

**McSteph**

**cynthia2559**

**4 plus 1**

**mcflyXlove**

**surfing Knuddelmuff**

**Venus**

**VenusBaby**

**paperplanes04**

**mystery00meat**

**Cynthia **

**Wizard Ely**

**AntisepticThroatLozenges**

**Lunatic Lovegood**

**bubzchoc**

**Vero**

**B**

**Supernatural94**

**Thank you all soooo much! I love you all a lot!  
Next chapter is chapter 30! :O**

**I'll make chapter 30 extra long :D**

**And I promise Dougie's POV is coming soon again. At the moment I can't write about him cause he's passed out haha! And I love writing Fludd angst xD **

**I'm gonna throw some more slash hints in from now on :D **

**And did I tell you already that I am officially a Supercity Assistant for the concert in Brussel next week? Omg -hyperventilates-**

**Anyways! **

**Short chapter but I just wanted to celebrate me being a SC Assistant AND almost 30 chapters already :D**

**Chapter 29 **

**Harry's POV**

I jumped off the bed, feeling incredibly guilty, ready to go after Tom to apologize. But I was stopped by an angry looking Danny, who stood in the doorway when I opened it.

'What the hell did you tell him?' He growled at me.

'Let me through, Dan. I need to tell him I'm sorry.' I said and gently pushed him aside. Danny followed me to Tom's room, where I suspected my blond bandmate to be, but we were met with an empty room. I turned around frowning, and gasped when I heard a choking sound in the bathroom. Danny threw the bathroom door open and ran in first when he spotted Tom, sitting slumped over the toilet bowl, puking his guts out.

'Woah, Tom!' Danny gasped and threw himself next to Tom. Tom looked up from the toilet bowl into Dannys eyes, then looked at me, standing a little back in the room, shocked at the sight. When Tom saw me looking he retched and bend back down over the toilet again. Danny gently started to rub cirkles over Tom's back while his body convulsed. I stood there and watched Tom throw up and Danny trying to comfort him. Was this my fault? Was what I said really so mean that it made Tom so upset that he had to throw up because of it?

Tom's puking sounds died down after a short while, but he still kept his head over the toilet bowl, away from my sight.

'Are you alright now?' Danny asked softly and Tom slowly nodded, not daring to open his mouth yet. Danny flushed the toilet, then went back to rubbing Tom's back.

Danny nudged at me briefly, his expression commanding me to come over as well. I understood why when I hesitantly sat down next to Tom and saw his face. A few tears were making their way down his ghostly pale face.

'Tom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said.' I said softly, my voice coming out slightly restricted. I felt so guilty right now.

'Yes you did.' Tom whispered and he bit his lip. I wanted to protest but he whimpered and shook his head.

'It's all my fault. I know that. I'm just trying to help but failing miserably. I'm really sorry. I'll just go to my room.' Tom said, slowly getting to his feet, and he walked out of the bathroom on unstable legs. Danny got up and immediately followed him, and I followed his example.

'Tom, wait.' I said but Tom shook his head.

'Leave me alone, Harry. We'll sort out the money tomorrow, when the banks are open. Until then, leave me alone.'

I looked at him hurt but feeling a small hint of annoyance coming to the surface again. The thing about Tom was that his obvious insecurity caused all the attention to be focused on him, even though that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

**Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N = Heeeey lovely people!**

**Oh my god yesterday was the best day of my life! **

**Yesterday McFly played in Brussels and I was a SC Assistant, meaning I got to hug them and I took pictures with them and they signed my pimped 'Star Girl' shirt and my little book. And then I stood at the very front of the stage and there weren't barriers so I could get sooo close :D**

**Oh my god I still can't believe I met them. They are soooo nice! They are really sweet and gentle and lovely and just absolutely perfect! **

**I havent written a lot lately because of all the excitement but here is the next chapter.**

**It's chapter 30! Wooop :D**

**I hope you like it, even though I wrote it in a hurry and it's not as long as I wanted it to be ;)**

**Lots of love!**

**Evi x**

**Chapter 30**

**Danny's POV**

I couldn't just let my best friend sulk in his room alone. I didn't know what Harry had said to Tom, but his expression when he walked out of the guest room said enough to me. He looked to be in quite a state. And then the next place I find him is in the bathroom, being sick. He must have said something that really hurt Tom, to get such an extreme reaction. Even though you had to keep in mind that Tom was, a bit like Dougie, a very dramatic person who could be upset over the smallest things. But still, this was just not normal. Though, this whole situation that had caused them to be so on edge in the first place, was not normal.

Harry sighed and turned around, walking away, muttering under his breath.

'I really didn't mean it.'

I shook my head and decided to ignore Tom's wish to be left alone. I stubbornly opened his door and walked in to find him sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn´t crying anymore fortunately, but he looked like something was still bothering him. Of course, the whole thing about Dougie´s kidnapping was bothering all of us, but I had an idea that Tom was bothered about something Harry had said. I also kept in mind what Tom had said to me before he went to Harry. He felt guilty about not looking out for me and Dougie good enough.

I sat down next to him and threw my arms around him, comforting him without saying a word. We sat like that for a while, until Tom pulled away and looked at me shyly.

´I´m really sorry for causing such a scene. Just, the choking hold that guy had held on me... I felt sick the whole time. Then Harry said what was bugging me the whole time...´

Tom looked at me with an adorably guilty expression on his features.

'You're not causing a scene, Tom. It's okay. I just want you to know that fighting with Harry isn't going to solve anything.' I said, while squeezing him comforting. Tom nodded.

'I know that, Danny.' Was all he said, before he looked away again.

'Hey, do you want a glass of water or something?' I asked him. Tom always asked me that when I had been sick. He smiled and nodded.

'I can get it myself.' He said and I shrugged.

'Let's get it together then. And after that, we are going to go to sleep, so tomorrow we all have enough energy to go after the money, alright?' Tom nodded at me with a slight smile, his dimple showing.

'Thanks Dan.' He said while getting up from the bed.

After we had grabbed a glass of water, Tom went to his bedroom, and I went to mine and Harry's, to find Harry laying awake on the bed. He didn't bother to get upright when he noticed me come in.

'How are you doing, Harry?' I asked him worried. He shrugged.

'All the banks are closed. I'll call them tomorrow.'

'Me and Tom will call banks tomorrow as well.' I said. Harry nodded in response. He seemed really tired.

'Well, let's go to sleep Harry.' I said, as heHarry was still dressed in his normal clothes. He nodded again and slowly got up while I was already stripping down. He looked at me for a while, biting his lip. Then he spoke up.

'Im sorry about what I said to Tom. About you and him not helping me enough.'

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Not angry, but surprised. So that was what he had said to Tom.

'I really didn't mean it at all. I was just so frustrated. I'm sorry, Danny.'

I smiled at him warmly.

'It's okay. Of course you didn't mean it, Harry. I know that. Tom knows that too, he is just upset and shocked about the whole situation.'

Harry nodded, obviously still feeling guilty. So I decided to do what I had just done to my other best friend, and threw my arms around him, with my shirt half around my body. Harry hugged me closer and we sat like that for a while. When we pulled back, Harry looked at me and couldn't help but laugh. I was in my boxers with my shirt pulled half over my body, and the other half was still hanging around my neck. I chuckled as well, then continued to change into my pyjama, seeing Harry follow my example. Five minutes later we were in our beds. We all were wide awake for most of the night though.

The next morning I awoke at half past 8, hearing Harry shuffle about in the room, with a phone book in his hand. I groaned, then got up only to find Tom walking around the house fully closed already as well. I quickly showered before I joined them in their attempts of finding a bank that could provide us 3 million dollars as soon as possible without asking too many questions about why we needed it.

**Dougie's pov**

All night I had been drifting in and out of consciousness, the stinging pain of my back keeping me awake for some horrible while. I tried not to think back on the way Jared had hit me with that harsh belt, over and over again. But still whenever I felt a wave of pain shoot through my back, I heard the sweeping sound of the belt again, and the harsh sound of the hard leather ripping open my bare skin, and my cries in agony, begging for him to stop. Everytime I had to scrunch my eyes shut and I tried to focus on my breathing instead of the pain. Eventually after a lot of hours my mind became really fuzzy and it started to block out the pain and memories, and finally I fell into a tight sleep.

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N = ****Welcome to my new reader FlyingZoe, who I met at Supercity! :D And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**It's great to hear you're all liking this story! **

**And well I just HAVE to reply to Amy's review, because she asked if the boys are as fit in real life as they are on video.**

**YESSSSSSSS! No actually they look even better in real life. Esspecially Tom and Dougie looked absolutely gorgeous! Seriously. They are beautiful! -faints-**

**I actually cried after the meet&greet XD I wasn't the only one fortunately. But my boyfriend was soooo sweet to hold me :P He probably thinks Im such a fool hahah XD**

**And Amy asked who the nicest was. **

**They were all really nice, but Dougie was really sweet. He came to us first and he actually shook hands with us and introduced himself 'Dougie' and we were like 'yeah I know, Im Eveline ('omg I hope I don't faint') '**

**And then he was like thanking us for our hard work as Assistants and he was like really thankful! Then Danny and Tom came and I asked Dougie if I could go on a picture with him but Tom and Danny were in the way and he had to walk around them and he actually APOLOGIZED to me XD Awww bless you Dougie!**

**But Tom was really sweet too. He was smiling all the time and he complemented my Stargirl shirt which I had made myself, and Danny didn't want to leave when they had to go and security kind of dragged him away xD. And Harry was really nice too cause he hugged me when I was shaking like a leaf xD**

**Well anyway they are just too amazing, there's only one single person in the whole world who I love more in this world and thats my boyfriend Max =)**

**And omg Im sooo depressed right now, cause my dad just told me that he is in London on april 1st for a business trip and I was like: OMG MCFLY IS IN WEMBLEY THEN! CAN I PLEASE GO TOO? And he said no and now he is angry at me :(**

**How unfair! My dad is in the city where my favourite band ever plays in WEMBLEY! :O **

**Anyway Ive talked way too much****.**

**One more thing:**

**I have 199 reviews now :D**

**Number 200 will get a big mega shoutout from me xD**

**Yay**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 31**

**Dougie's POV**

When I had finally fallen asleep of utter exhaustion, I didn't wake up anymore at all, until I was softly shaken out of my dreamless sleep. Rough hands shook my shoulders, and slightly lifted me up from the ground, on which I was laying on my stomach. The hands were gentle with me though. But I didn't want to wake up, so I just kept my eyes closed and stayed limp, wanting to stay asleep forever.

'Come on, Dougie, it's time to get up.' A voice said, though it sounded distant and hollow to my ears, so I just groaned displeased. The shaking stopped and the hands let me go, the low voice mumbling something I didn't understand. Within seconds I was fast asleep again.

For what felt like hours later, which for all I know could actually really be hours, I felt big strong hands pull me upright by my shoulders and they softly shook me again.

'Wake up, Dougie.' The voice seemed annoyed and this time it wasn't so hollow and distant to my ears. I opened my eyes and gazed up with glazed eyes into darker ones. After a brief moment I remembered where I was and what had happened to me yesterday and suddenly I felt the stinging pain in my back again, though the pain was less than before I fell asleep. I recognized the man awaking me as Rick and I gasped. Together with the pain and recognition, the fear came back and struck me like thunder. I pulled back from his hands and backed away as far as the chain would let me, careful to avoid my back hitting the wall. Rick just looked at me sighing.

'Come on, Dougie. You know I won't hurt you if you just cooperate.' He said with an annoyed glint in his eyes. Somehow I believed him, he had never really hurt me. But he had hurt Tom. And he hadn't stopped Jared from beating my back to shreds. So I still didn't trust him and wanted him to stay the hell away from me.

'Leave me alone.' I said with a cracking voice, due to the fact that I had just woken up, ánd that I was shivering. Rick snorted and ignored my comment, but shot out his hand towards me. I flinched and tried to evade him, but the chain wouldn't let me and he grabbed me by my wrists and roughly pulled me closer to him. I whimpered and tried to pull my wrists back, but it only resulted in Rick getting even more annoyed with me.

'Stop it, Dougie. I'm merely going to unchain you so I can get you to the bathroom. Your pathetic behaviour is really annoying and even more, bloody unnecessary.'

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Deep down I wanted to fight him off, and scream at him to leave me alone, but I knew it wouldn't help me at all. Plus, I wanted to go to the bathroom so I could take a look at the wounds on my back.

Rick grunted pleased when he noticed me giving up the struggle and he quickly undid the shackle around my ankle, then pulled me up to my feet and dragged me along to the bathroom. I looked around shyly, scanning the corridor for Jared, who fortunately was nowhere in sight. We got to the bathroom and Rick pushed me in by my arm.

'Take your time. You have 30 minutes.' Was all he said before he closed the door and locked it from the outside, leaving me alone. I noticed a folded shirt and sweater on the floor and I sighed relieved. I felt really cold and was actually shivering a bit.

So I had half an hour in peace. That was good. I didn't dare to take a shower though, afraid that the wounds on my back would hurt. So I just washed my arms and face in the sink, then inspected my face in the small mirror. My face was pale, with dark circles under my eyes. My hair was all shuffled up and it looked ridiculous. I didn´t really care to look good now, but nonetheless I splashed some water on it and flattened my hair down, making it a bit more presentable. I then pulled on the shirt and oversized blue sweater, with a few hisses in pain. Then I curled up in a ball in the back of the room and just sat there thinking and hugging myself, trying to warm myself up.

I knew I was being a coward the whole time. I shouldn´t be so scared, because being so vulnerable made them feel like they could do anything to me. And I wanted to be a real man. I should be fighting them and try to escape in stead of letting myself get beaten and just be scared shitless the whole time.

I bit my lip in frustration and my eyes scanned the room again for anything to distract me. There was a small white cupboard underneith the sink, and my curiousity beat my tiredness. I got up and opened it to find it filled with gel, shampoo, pots of crene and other stuff, but also a small packet with razor blades. I had quite a little beard, and decided to shave it all off just to pass the time. When I was done I examined the razors. Maybe I could try to break the shackles with a razor? They were quite sharp. Then I laughed at myself bitterly. Of course a little razor blade wouldn't be able to break a shackle. What was I thinking?

I put the razor back in the cupboard and rummaged about a bit more, until I found a tweezer. I swallowed. Maybe this would break the lock? I knew the chances were small, but it was worth a shot. Who knew, maybe the lock wasn't as strong as it looked like. It wasn't very heavy... I quickly put the tweezer in the pocket of my pants and made sure you couldn't see it poking out. I looked around a bit more, but couldn't find anything interesting anymore, so I just settled myself back in the corner of the room, and waited for Rick to get me out again.

After a little while there was knocking on the door and I got to my feet and walked closer to the door. The door opened and I expected to see Rick, but gasped when I saw who actually stood there.

Jared.

**Reviews make my day! =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N = Sooooo here is the next chapter from your new GOLDPIONEER =D**

**I just wrote something quickly, hope you like it anyway. **

**And a Massive Mega McS****houtout out to my 200th review by LunaMcFly ! **

**Chapter 32**

**Dougie's POV**

My breathing sped up and my heartbeat went mental and I backed up again immediately. Adrenaline washed through my body like waves while Jared took a step closer and I pushed myself to the wall, hissing from the pain that shot through my back.

Why was Jared here again? Was he going to hurt me again? Where was Rick?

Jared walked up to me and stopped when he was around 1 meter away from me. I looked around desperately for something to defend myself if he planned on hurting me again, like last night.

Jared snorted at my panic.

'You little coward.' He growled low in his throat, making my bones go cold. I was so incredibly afraid of him now, after what he'd done to me yesterday. Before that I didn't think he was that bad, but now...

'Come on,' Jared said, and he wanted to grab me by my arm, but I fled out of the way with a little yelp. Jared sighed annoyed.

'Come here, you little bastard.' He reached out to grab me again, and again I fled out of the way, then noticed that he had left the door open. Jared looked at me angry.

'Do you want a repeat of yesterday?'

That set me off. I made for the door, and ran, as fast as I could, through the corridor, running my way to the stairs, thanking god for the fact that Rick and the other two were nowhere in sight. Jared was following me and screaming at me. He was beyond furious and I was beyond terrified now. I almost tripped over my feet while running up the stairs. I had reached the next floor now, and I saw the front door was closed. Jared was only seconds behind me, I could see his head already, so I decided to take my chances and I ran the other way, not knowing what was there.

It was a normal house. I entered a small livingroom, which among other things had a couch and a coffeetable and a television in it. The house seemed to be made out of wood though, because the walls were wooden and the ceiling as well. It reminded me of a holiday house in Austria. I wondered where the hell this house was placed. I'd never noticed a wooden house before.

But in my amazement about the house I hadn't realised Jared was now in the room as well, and he stood at the opening to the room, blocking my way out. My hopes of escaping were shattered and my throat felt restricted with fear. The look on Jared's face said enough. He was trying to keep control, trying not to lunge at me and tear me apart.

'You'll come with me now voluntairy and I will try not to kill you.' He said dangerously, nudging for me to come to him. I couldn't move a muscle though. My body had shut itself down and didn't want to listen to me anymore. I was frozen to my spot with fear.

'GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW DOUGIE!' Jared bellowed, making me flinch and whimper. Suddenly I heard voices coming from behind Jared.

'Jared? What's going on?' They screamed and Jared looked at me thriumphantically.

'Guys! Get over here now!' He yelled to his kidnapping mates and in that short moment he looked away from me I unfroze and I spotted an umbrella. I didn't think about it twice and I grabbed the big blue umbrella, and held it out in front of me when the confused faces of Rick and Jeff appeared as well in the dooropening. Rick's face turned into an annoyed look of dissappointment when he saw me, Jeff just looked surprised.

'What the fuck?' Jeff exclaimed. 'Did he try to escape?'

Rick and Jared ignoring him though and looked at eachother annoyed.

'Don't tell me he tried to escape?' Rick asked in a sigh.

'He just ran when I was going to get him out of the bathroom.'

Rick sighed. 'Right. After yesterday...'

'What, you are not going to sympathize with him are you, Rick?' Jared asked harshly, and Rick looked at him frowning.

'Jared, he is not an animal. Our plan was to bring him home after we got the money. So that's what were going to do. He doesn't have to be mistreated, or abused like yesterday.' He said glaring angry at Jared, who snorted.

'He just needs to learn some obedience. That's all I want from him, but he is just too stubborn.' He said and he shot a furious look towards me, making me flinch.

'You are taking things too far now, Jared. We need to have a serious word, because I don't want Dougie to be messed up after this. Do you know how much trouble that would bring? They will start looking for us then. The police. Do you want that?'

Jared fumed furiously.

'Who do you think you are, talking to me like that, Rick?'

Rick obviously wanted to say something nasty back to him, but stopped himself, and looked at me. Jared looked at me too, and sighed again.

'Anyway. We'll talk about this later, Rick. First he needs to be punished.'

'No he doesn't. We'll just take him back and let him calm down.' Rick said, and my heart jumped a beat when he said that. Rick was actually on my side, or so it seemed.

'Rick, you are being too soft now.' Jared said disbelieving, and I was forgotten again in their battle.

'Do you want me to bring him back?' Jeff piped up, and Rick and Jared nodded simultaneously.

'Yes. Then we'll have a little talk.'

**Review please :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N = Hi people!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been sooo busy with my exams and stuff and also I've been struggling with the plot for this story. I've finally worked out a plot though, and I can tell you this story is going to be very long xD **

**Okay, so about this chapter. Its a bit... idk... Please tell me if I take things too far or the story gets too extreme or too drama-ish or unrealistic. I want to write a really good story for you guys, but I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I had to come up with something quickly though to be able to work out the plot. I don't really feel comfortable with writing the bits where Dougie gets hurt a lot, because I'm afraid you'll hate me xD So please tell me honestly if you don't like certain things.**

**Anyway, enough with the insecure crap. Here's the next chapter. It seems all very dramatic, but don't worry, I won't let Dougie be hurt too bad! XD Next chapter will be up soon as well, because I don't want to let you hang with this mean cliffhanger for too long xD**

**Love you all for reading&reviewing!**

**Chapter 33**

**Dougie's POV**

Jeff nudged at me, motioning for me to come to him, and I did what he wanted, not daring to disobey him when Jared was extremely angry at me and Rick was sticking up for me. I didn't want to have Rick angry too, I needed him to protect me from Jared, because Jared scared the shit out of me. He seemed nice enough at first, when he was calm. But now he turned out to be a monster, who seemed to hate my guts. I stumbled my way over towards Jeff, after dropping the umbrella, which I had planned to use as a weapon to defend myself from Jared. I hesitated though when I got too close to Jared. He looked at me with glaring eyes, sending cold chills down my spine. Rick noticed my fear, and grabbed my shoulder, then pulled me past him and Jared and pushed me into Jeff, who quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and started to drag me away from them. I followed quickly, wanting to get away from Jared more then anything right now. We descended the stairs and I tried not to trip over my own feet, while he roughly pulled at my wrist. I was pushed in the room with shackles and chained up again as usual, and I hoped Jeff would go and leave me alone again when he walked to the door, but he didn't leave the room. Instead he started to yell.

'David! Come here for a sec!'

I frowned. Why would he yell for David? What were they going to do? I didn't like this.

Jeff yelled again and a moment later David's form appeared in the doorway. He looked at me then at Jeff.

'What's up?' He asked his blond mate.

'Rick and Jared are having a bit of an argument upstairs, meaning they won't be down here in a while. So we can do whatever we want for a little while.' Jeff answered with a sly smirk on his face, and my throat constricted. What did he mean with that? Were they planning on hurting me too, like Jared?

'Really? They are having an argument? What about?' David asked suprised. Jeff shrugged.

'Rick is angry at Jared, because he hit Dougie with that belt yesterday. And for letting him try to escape.' He answered, while David frowned.

'He tried to escape?' He asked, directing the question more to me though. I didn't respond, I just silently hoped they would leave soon. I didn't trust them.

David walked up to me grinning a bit, and I felt a shiver run over my back. I really didn't like this, at all.

'Now that's not very nice, Dougie.' He said slowly, while he kept approaching me slowly. I didn't understand what they wanted from me. These two guys were so weird, they creeped me out big time. I remembered when they brought me food on the first day, and they just kept looking at me weirdly. Now they had these weird glints in their eyes again. I quickly looked away from him to the ground, and stared at the shackle around my ankle. I wished I was at home, with my three best friends, instead of insane people who were out to hurt me.

I couldn't surpress the whimper that wanted to escape my mouth when David was so close to me I could feel his breath tickling on my face, and I scrunched my eyes close, not wanting to see what he was planning to do to me.

'Open your eyes.' David commanded, and I wearily did what I was told. The look on his face was an obvious look of lust, and I slowly got an idea of what he might want from me when he pressed his body against mine, pushing me to the wall to which I was chained. I froze in shock for a second when I felt his crotch grinding mine and I realised he was getting hard. I cried out in fear and shock and with all my might I pushed him away from me. David only laughed, while Jeff came closer too.

'You're so pretty.' Jeff muttered and he tried to touch my face, but I slapped his hand away and cried out hysterically:

'Leave me alone!'

The both of them laughed and they came up to me again. I realised I had no chance of escaping, seeing how I was chained to a wall and had about 30 cm to move. Tears of fear sprung in my eyes, when David pushed me to the wall again with his strong hands. I tried to hit him and push him away, but this time David just pushed me back with little effort.

'Leave me alone, get your hands off of me.' I cried at him, starting to panic. David just grinned and slowly put his hands on my shoulders, then pushed with incredible force, making me collapse to my knees in front of his tall body.

'Get your hands ón me, boy.' David sneered and he grabbed my hand, pushing it towards his crotch. I screamed in complete panic and tried to get up and get away from the bigger man, but he just slapped me in the face and pushed my hand on his trousers. I could feel the bulge and I had to supress the urge to be sick. Instead I screamed on the top of my lungs, the first thing that came to my mind.

'HEEELPPPP! RICK! HELP ME! RICK!' I cried out, still fighting to get away from David, who looked surprised for a second at me calling for his kidnapping colleage. He burst out laughing though when Jeff put his hand over my mouth, muffling my cries, and looked at me frowning too.

'Why the fuck are you calling out for Rick?' He spat out laughing, 'Stockholm syndrome much?' David snorted at his last remark, while I just continued to cry silently now, not believing what they were going to force me to do.

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N = Here's another chapter :D**

**I was really glad to read that all of you were alright with the last chapter. I didn't want to leave you hanging with that mean cliffhanger, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Btw welcome to my new readers/reviewers!**

**Love, Evi.**

**Chapter 34 **

**Dougie's POV**

My cries were now muffled by Jeff's big hand, which was clasped over my mouth. Still I carried on protesting when David let his pants drop and stood in merely his boxers. Hysteria was building inside of me, I felt a panic-attack coming up when Jeff tried to take hold of my hands with his spare hand. I tried to fight him though, my whole body tingling with adrenaline and panic.

'Stop! STOP!' I cried, but it obviously came out like no more than a smothered cry.

'God damn you.' Jeff muttered when I kept fighting him like crazy, and fell over from trying to pull away so hard. David bent down and grabbed my arms, to pull me upright on my knees again. My mouth was now free again for a moment so I took my chance and screamed on the top of my lungs, wishing and praying for anybody to hear me and safe me from this. I couldn't take this, I just couldn't do what they wanted me to do now.

When David had pulled me upright he grabbed my neck and pushed me closer, while Jeff quickly clasped his hand over my mouth again from behind me. I realised I was going to lose this. I wouldn't be able to fight off two bigger and stronger men, esspecially when I was chained to a wall. I was never even able to fight off Harry when he aimed a tickle attack on me.

My resistence became weaker, not so frantic anymore, and Jeff and David noticed it too.

'Finally giving in, boy?' Jeff sneered and David groaned satisfied, before grabbing my shoulder and pushing it towards his body. I whimpered and closed my eyes, wishing to die at this moment.

But before things could go further though, suddenly heavy footsteps were heard, they seemed to be in a hurry, and they were coming this way. My heart sped up, if that was even possible. My heart wished, in a childish way, for Harry to come barging in any second, and safe me from this hell. The door opened and Rick came in, almost running, his face fuming when he saw what was going on. I let out an anguished sob, a terrified sob, begging for him to help me.

Jeff and David's grip on me loosened when they turned their heads to see what was going on. I noticed them flinch a bit when they saw Rick's expression.

'What the FUCK is going on here?' Rick screamed out incredulously.

'Are you two INSANE?' Tears were flooding down my face, drowning my cheeks, I was so incredibly relieved that Rick was here. Suddenly Jared came barging through the door as well, his eyes widening at the sight. When I saw him my relief was gone again immediately, and replaced by fear again. It became harder to breath. I heard Rick scream things at Jeff and David, and they were mumbling things back, but I didn't register what they were saying. I was to busy trying to control my breathing, the panic-attack now finally hitting me full force. I struggled to breath, and closed my eyes to try to block out everything that was going on around me. I opened them again when Rick grabbed David by his shoulder and violently pushed him away from me. Jeff quickly moved away from me too and I slumped against the cold wall behind me, shivering even though sweat was dripping from my forehead.

'What the hell were you thinking? Look at him!' Rick screamed at Jeff and David, voice raw with rage.

'Well... He had tried to escape, so we figured it would be alright to punish him a bit for it...' Jeff started, and Rick seemed to explode.

'PUNISH? You sound like Jared! The reason that boy tried to escape, was because of the _punishment_ Jared gave him last night!'

'Well, he deserved it.' Jared snarled at him and Jeff nodded frantically.

'No he didn't. He's just a young boy. I don't want to have him all traumatised when we have to bring him back. If he gets back all messed up, they will definately send the police after us. Do you want that?'

'Rick, you're overreacting. He won't be messed up. Just fucking let it go now. You're seriously annoying me with this sympathetic crap. I don't care about him. All I care about is the goddamn money.'

'So you don't even care that these two IDIOTS were just trying to _rape_ him?' Rick exclaimed incredulously. Jeff and David growled at Rick, furiously.

´We weren´t trying to rape him. We wouldn´t take it that far.´ Jeff said.

´I don´t know if I believe that. You´re crazy enough for it.´ Rick fumed at him. He looked beyond angry.

´Alright, cut it with the crap! Why the hell are you so concerned about Dougie? We'll get him back home when we have received the money, and that'll be the end of all. Why do you need to make it so freaking hard?' Jared exclaimed. Rick sighed frustrated.

'If he is traumatised, his friends will definately send the police after us. Dougie knows what we look like and he even knows our names. I do not want to have to kill him, but if he's traumatised we might have to. But then they'll send police after us too and the charge will be higher. Either way we'll be screwed if he's screwed up. Why don't you understand that?' Rick tried to stay calm while explaining it.

My heart had stopped beating for a few seconds though, when he talked about killing me. If I was too messed up, as he put it, he considered killing me. Rick considered killing me, the only one who I thought that cared a little bit about me. It turned out he only cared about himself not being caught by the police. Of course he didn't care about my sake. Nobody did here.

Tears were drowning my eyes, I tried to keep my sobs back, but it only resulted in me almost choking on them. I was so hurt right now. I felt exhausted and broken, my body hurting, still from the beating I got yesterday night, and from the constant shaking. I didn't register anymore what they said, I didn't want to hear any more of it, I just wanted to go home and be left alone to cry my heart out.

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N = **

**Sad news for you: Tomorrow Im leaving for Austria, to go on a skiing holidays with my friends, and I won't have internet there. So you'll have to wait until next week, sunday or monday, for a new chapter. But to try and keep you happy I'm quickly adding a new chapter now. I'll upload (and write XD) chapter 36 as soon as I can when I get back! So that'll hopefully be sunday the 13th of march. **

**I wish you all great holidays if you have them next week as well! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I'll see you all next week.**

**Chapter 35 **

**Dougie's POV**

I looked up when I saw Jared, Jeff and David leave the room. Rick closed the door, then walked up to me. I hid my face in my knees and tried to make myself as small as possible. Rick knelt down in front of me and looked at me for a moment while I desperately tried to hide myself and pretend this was all just a bad nightmare. Rick tilted my head up by my chin though with his hand and looked in my bloodshot and swollen eyes. His expression was sympathetic, but I noticed his eyes were hard and cold. It felt like a stab in my heart. He wasn't at my side, like I had thought. I realised now that he was a downright criminal like all of them, who cared about money, not about me. What made him different though, was that he was a smart criminal, who thought things through. He didn't want to traumatise or kill me, because he was afraid he would get the police after him then. Not because he actually felt sorry for me. And that thought really really hurt me.

Rick shook his head, sighing.

'You already are messed up, aren't you? It's gonna be alright, Dougie. It's gonna be alright.' With that he ruffled my hair, in a gentle way, but it made me flinch anyway. He sighed again, clearly really frustrated, then got to his feet and walked out of the door without saying anything more. That was when I broke and fell over on my side, sobbing my heart out.

**Danny's POV**

Tom and Harry had been avoiding each other the whole morning. Tom and me had been sat across from each other at the kitchen table, calling banks together, with no result. Harry had stayed in the guest room, probably making phone calls from there. It was around noon, me and Tom were calling a bank, when Harry came into the kitchen and looked at us questioningly. I gestured at him to keep quiet, while Tom was doing his usual band chat. Tom was always the leader when it came to the band. Eighty percent of the time in interviews, it was Tom who was talking. He always answered the serious questions, and we were actually quite glad about that. Now when he was at the phone he was talking the most of us as well, but he was nervous, and I sat next to him for support, and to back him up.

'Yeah, three million... We understand it is a lot to just get in such short time span, yes, but we have a big tour coming up and we want things to be kept a secret... Yes... No, our management is at the moment arranging the tour itself, so we have to do the money... Why we're not practising for our tour? Because we first need the money to be able to even play a tour... No, this tour DOES need that much money. We're planning something really special... No, I'm sorry but you can't talk to our management, because they are at the moment very busy... Alright... Really? You won't lend us that much money that fast without talking things through with our management... Alright... yes... right... Have a good day too, sir.'

Tom slammed the phone away and groaned frustrated, grabbing his hair in his hands.

'They won't give us the goddamn money. It is too much.' Harry sighing nodding. I looked at him disappointed.

'No luck at your side as well then, Haz?' Harry shook his head, and took a seat as well at the small kitchen table. For a moment we were all silent in thought.

'Well, we've gotta keep trying.' Tom said stubbornly.

'Which banks have we not tried yet?' Harry sighed.

'I think we've tried every bank already. There are not that many banks around here. And I guess they will all have the same policy. I don't think the banks will just give us 3 million dollar, in cash nonetheless, esspecially not in only a few days time.' Harry said frustrated, then fell silent.

'Maybe we need to approach them differently.' I suggested. Harry shrugged.

'Any idea how?'

'I don't know. This way just doesn't work apparently. Most banks want to have a word with our financial management and stuff. Maybe we should let Fletch call a bank?' I said cautiously, seeing how Tom and Harry hadn't looked at each other yet the whole day, even when they were sitting across from eachother now.

'I agree.' Tom said, 'Fletch already knows, and maybe he can make up a good story...'

I looked at Harry. He sighed and shrugged defeated.

'Yeah, okay. I guess letting Fletch try to arrange some money is worth at least a try. Shall we just call him now? From here?'

Me and Tom nodded, and I watched Tom dialing in Fletch's number. We all wanted to have this all done as soon as possible, for Dougie's sake, but also for our own sake, because the guilt and worry I felt about Dougie was horrible.

**Review please**** :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N = Hi people!**

**Im back! Sorry I couldn't upload on sunday and monday, but on sunday I was incredibly tired and couldn't get up with anything to write, and monday I had to work for school and had 3 hours of dance training... But today I forced myself to write a new chapter for you :) **

**It isn't great but I hope you like it anyway. I was very very tired while I wrote it so it's probably flooded with spelling mistakes and grammar errors XD Sorry for that! :P**

**OMG Im sooo worried about Dougie though! I really hope he's okay and when he gets back from the Priory he won't have to go back after the tour or something! Poor guy :(**

**I feel for him, I know what it's like to have your heart broken Dougie! :'(**

**Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think ;)**

**Chapter 36**

**Tom's POV**

Fletch answered his phone almost immediately.

'Tom? What's up?' He asked. He sounded worried and tired. He probably had been up all night, worrying sick about Dougie.

'Fletch. We need 3 million, but no bank wants to give us that much money. The few ones who are only even considering it want to speak to our management. Can you... maybe help us?' I asked awkwardly, and I saw Danny nod encouraging.

'Of course, Tom. Anything I can do to help you! Do you want me to call some banks then?' Fletch asked.

'Yes, that would be great.' I answered.

'I'll try my best. I'll get calling right away... Do you want me come over?' Fletch asked worried.

'No, sorry Fletch, but you can't come over, there is a camera in the livingroom...' I heard Fletch sigh on the other side.

'Oh yeah, right... Where are you now then? Can't they hear you?' He asked.

'No, we're in the kitchen right now. We've been kind of avoiding the living room.' I explained.

'Are you sure they can't hear you? Maybe it's better if you just text me from now on?' Fletch asked and I nodded.

'No they can't hear us, the kitchen is on the other side of the house. But yeah, okay, we'll do that then.'

'Okay, well, I'll get calling then, please keep me updated, guys.' Fletch said, then said goodbye and ended the phonecall. I turned to Danny and Harry.

'Fletch will try to get the money now, and he thinks it's better to text him from now on. Just to be sure, in case they can hear us...'

Danny gasped.

'Oh right! The camera! I had kind of forgotten about the damn camera! What if they could hear us?' He asked worried.

'Don't worry, they can't hear us from here. It's on the complete other side of the house, and to be honest, it's a pretty big house.' Harry said to calm him down, but Danny shook his head.

'Shit! What if they could hear us from our rooms? The livingroom is next to the stairs.' He asked panicked. Fear gripped my heart then. It was true. You could hear what happened upstairs from the livingroom when it was silent downstairs.

'He's right, Harry. When it's silent in the livingroom, you can hear people from upstairs!'

Harry shook his head though.

'You're being paranoid. A camera can't possibly register what happens upstairs, that's too far from it's reach. Don't worry, they can't hear us.'

'Are you sure?' Danny asked insecure. Harry nodded confidently.

'Yes, I'm absolutely sure they can't hear us when we're upstairs or here, in the kitchen.' Harry reassured us, and I sighed relieved.

'I think they only put up that camera to make sure we don't let other people in the house.' Harry explained and I nodded. That was a reasonable explanation, seeing how the back door of my house opened to the other side of the living room.

'That's weird, though. Because we can just call people. They didn't think of that then?' Danny asked confused. Harry shrugged.

'They are criminals... Criminals aren't the smartest people, Danny.' Even though the situation was serious, that remark made me laugh. Danny couldn't help but giggle, which set Harry off as well. For a minute we just giggled and laughed and looked at eachother, but when our giggles died silent again, the tension was back and we just sat in silence around the kitchen table.

'I hope Fletch can get the money soon...' Danny mumbled softly, breaking the silence after a few moments.

'Me too.' Harry sighed, then got to his feet.

'I'm going to get something to eat. Haven't had breakfast yet, and it's almost noon already! Anyone else want something?' Harry asked and I nodded.

'There's some tuna and rice in the fridge.' I said, not bothering to get up.

'Need some help?' Danny asked, but Harry shook his head. Lately we had all been addicted to tuna and rice, since we were trying to work out a bit and get a bit more buff in our time that we were free.

Harry took three cans of tuna and expertedly opened them with the canopener. He sighed while turning the can opener around.

'I miss Dougs.' He mumbled. 'I love how he always struggles with this thing, then gives up and lets me explain how it works for the hundreth time again.'

He smiled and looked at us.

'Don't you think that's just too cute?' He asked. I nodded, but said nothing. Harry looked at me a second, then put down the cans of tuna down on the sink and walked towards me.

'Tom... Can we just put yesterday behind us and get over it?' I looked at him shocked, not having expected that.

'I feel tension between us, and I don't want that. I'm sorry for what I said. You were right. Fletch deserved to know, and without him we can't get the money. So... I'm sorry Tom.' He said sincerely and then looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled, touched, and got to my feet, then wrapped my arms around him.

'I'm sorry too, for not listening to you and just stubbornly telling him anyway.' I said, relieved he wasn't angry at me anymore and wanted to make up with me. He hugged me back and when he pulled back he grinned at me, then turned back to making tuna and rice for a very late breakfast which you could better call early lunch.

**Review please! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N = Hi! Im so sorry for not updating this story so long. I have been feeling ill for about 1,5 weeks, and now I have the flu... So that explains it... Im still ill, but the fever has dropped a bit, so I thought I'd quickly upload this and then go straight to bed again. **

**It's short chapter, but this is what I've written before I got too ill, and I simply couldn't be asked to write more :( Sorry!**

**Hope you like it anyway...**

**Chapter 37**

**Dougie's POV**

I layed on the cold floor for what felt like hours and hours, my sobs dying down after a while. Numbness tried to take over my body, as I was just staring out in front of me, to nothing in particular. What would Harry, Tom and Danny be doing right now? Would they be trying to get money for me? Three million... What if they didn't think I was worth 3 million? No. Of course they would think I was worth it. They were my best friends. They would never let me down, would they?

What if it would take them weeks to get it though? What if they never got it? I had only been here a few days and I was starting to go crazy already. I didn't think I could take all of this for weeks. I would actually go crazy.

Slowly my thoughts started to drift away though, and my body and mind went completely numb. I just layed on the floor, staring in front of me with empty eyes, hoping to be rescued from this as soon as possible.

I was shaken out of my numb state though when I heard footsteps coming my way, then a second later the door was opened. I scrambled upright hastily, and was faced with Rick, who carried a plate with food with him. Stars clouded my vision for a moment, but I backed up against the wall anyway, making the dizzyness even worse. Rick came to stand in front of me and looked down at me, with the plate in his hand. The smell of cheese made me feel sick.

'You hungry?' Rick asked me, towering over me. He looked a bit annoyed, but his voice was gentle. I wasn't hungry at all though. I didn't want to have him towering over me, after I had heard him say he considered killing me. I wasn't really afraid of him though, he had been quite gentle to me, compared to the other three. But I didn't trust him anymore. And Jared had been quite gentle to me at first though, but he turned out to be a monster. What if it was the same with Rick?

'Go away.' I said softly, trying not to show him that I felt hurt. Rick snorted, and kneeled down in front of me.

'I seriously advice you to not take that kind of tone with Jared, ever.' He said annoyed. The mention of Jared made me shudder a bit. He seriously scared me. At first I thought he wasn't such a bad guy, but now he turned out to be an aggressive maniac. I didn't understand why.

I looked away from him, while Rick set the plate down in front of me. There were two pieces of bread with cheese on it, and a bottle of water.

'Eat this, then you can go to the bathroom if you want.' Rick said, but I shook my head, not defiantly, but weakly.

'Come on, Dougie.' Rick encouraged.

'I'm not hungry.' I protested, looking up at him quickly when he groaned impatiently.

'Dougie, you have to eat. I'm not going to say it again.' Rick growled, and with a sad sigh I decided to not push him further, and to just obey him, hoping he'd just leave me then. I hesitantly took a slice of bread from the plate and took a small bite. While I ate it, I felt that my stomach was indeed a bit empty, and that I was hungry without having noticed it. But I felt a bit sicker too, and the eating didn't really help. It was probably from the shock and panic I had felt earlier.

'Good boy,' Rick said satisfied, while he waited for me to finish eating. When I was finally done with the bread I quickly drank some water, hoping it would make me feel better. When I was completely done, Rick ordered me to stay calm this time, then released the shackle around my ankle, and hauled me upright by my arms.

**Please review :D**


	38. Chapter 38

A/N = Hiya! :D

Here finally is another chapter. I've been incredibly ill, busy with my exams and GCSE's and also dancing, AND I've had some trouble with finishing the plot of this story. But finally the storyline is done, so I've got it all planned out now. So hopefully the story will get better and better now ;)

I hope you still all like it, and aren't too disappointed about my lack of adding lately... :(

Im sorry, I really couldn't help it :(

I'm back though! :D

**Chapter 38**

**Dougie's POV**

Rick hauled me upright by my arms, and steadied me when I swayed on my feet, then pushed me in the direction of the bathroom, still keeping a tight grip around my wrist to make sure I didn't fall over due to my shaking knees. I didn't know why my knees were shaking, I wasn't that afraid of Rick, I think it was just shock or stress taking over my body. He pushed me in the bathroom and looked at me a moment when I just stood in the middle of the bathroom.

'You gonna be alright? You're not gonna faint are you?' Rick asked me, his voice worried, but his eyes still cold. I nodded quickly, wanting to be left alone. Rick sighed, then nodded.

'You have 30 minutes. Take your time.. So don't be afraid and do something stupid again, okay?' He told me, and I noticed he sounded a bit tired, then he closed the door and locked it and I was alone again. I sighed, and slowly turned around. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was almost shocked at the sight. I was incredibly pale, my eyes were expressionless, bloodshot and had big dark circles around them. It kind of scared me, so I quickly turned around and stripped down so I could take a shower.

I let the water fall over my body and my face, and tried to forget for a moment where I was and what was happening. Jared just scared me so much, and after what Jeff and David had almost done to me I was very scared of them as well. Rick was the only one who hadn't really hurted me yet. He even seemed to be kind of protective over me sometimes. Like what he said just minutes ago. He reassured me to not be afraid. '_And don't worry, I won't let those other fools get you again when you're done.' _Could he really care a bit for me then? Or was it just for his own sake? I didn't know, didn't understand him anymore after what he said to his kidnapping mates. And the image of him almost choking Tom in the forest was still nagging me too. Even though he had been quite nice to me, compared to the other three, I still didn't dare to trust him too much.

After the shower I just dressed myself with the clothes laid out for me, and collapsed in the corner of the bathroom. I felt so stressed, so afraid of everything. I really hoped my friends would save me as soon as possible, because I just knew I wouldn't be alright if it took too much longer, even though it hadn't even been a full week yet. I just knew I'd go crazy.  
I missed my friends, I missed Harry's strong arms, keeping me safe from anything. I missed Danny's foolish actions, his silly jokes and his big heart. I missed Tom's caring behaviour, trying to make everyone else happy. I even missed my mother. She probably didn't even know what was going on.

Suddenly the door opened again, I hadn't even noticed the footsteps while I was just staring out in space in front of me, lost in thoughts. I looked up at Rick, who stood in the dooropening, looking down at me frowning. I just looked back at him, not daring to get up if he just stood there. He just looked at me for a while, looking as if he was deciding something, then he shook his head, and nudged for me to get up. I quickly did what he told me, scrambling on my feet, and I let him grab me by my wrist again. His grip on me was gentle though, not rough. I assumed he would just bring me back to the usual room and chain me up again, but he pulled me the other way, to the room with the wooden bed, which they'd tied me to a few days ago. Thinking about it made my breath speed up and my heartbeat increase and I stopped walking instinctively. Rick sighed.

'Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. I just want you to come in here for a very short while. It's alright, don't panic.' He assured me, and pulled me along again. I didn't trust it though.

'Why?' Was all that left my mouth. I wanted to ask what he wanted to do, why he brought me to this room again. I wanted to scream I didn't want to come in here again, afraid Jared, Jeff or David would come and hurt me again, but I didn't dare. So I just let him pull me inside and close the door behind us. Fortunately the others weren't in the room, but still the memories about having a panic attack on the bed in this room made me feel very tense. Rick obviously noticed it, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he nudged at the bed.

'Sit down.' He told me, and fear gripped my chest again, but I just obeyed him anyway, not wanting to anger anyone here anymore, in fear of what they'd do to 'punish me' for my disobedience. I sat at the edge of the bed, while Rick grabbed something of one of the cupboards in the room, and walked up to me with it. When he came closer I saw it was a walkie talkie. I frowned confused. What was he going to do with a walkie talkie? He kneeled down in front of me.

'We're going to call your friends now.' He said suddenly, unexpected and I gasped as the realisation of that sentence dawned in on me after a few moments. We were going to call our friends? Rick sensed me tensing up in excitement and put his hand on my upperarm calming.

'But only if you promise to not freak out, not panic, and not cause a scene. Can you do that?' He asked me serious, and I quickly nodded, really wanting to call Tom, Harry and Danny.

'You seriously need to promise me you'll stay calm, because I don't want to have the other guys knowing about this. I'll just be honest to you, the other guys aren't supposed to know about me calling them, alright? That's why I took you here. I don't want them to see us calling through the camera. They're out now for a while though, so we should be alright.'

I gawped at him, not believing my ears. Was Rick going behind the backs of his mates? This was really weird. And they had a camera in the room where I was usually chained up? What? How come I never noticed it? This really was all a lot to take in. Rick made me look in his eyes though, focusing my attention on him again by tipping my chin up with his hand that didn't hold the walkie talkie.

'But, Dougie, please just stay calm when you hear your friends, okay? I promise it'll all turn out alright if you stay calm.'

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N = Hiya! :D**

**I've b****een sooo busy! Im now officially in a band, called (Mc) FEEM :D (the first letters of our names, pronounced as fame XD ) We had our first performance yesterday so that's why we had to practise a lot, and I also have another important dance competition coming up, so I've been extremely busy. But to make it up to you I've written an extra long chapter :)**

**Hope you like it and don't think its too dramatic or whatever XD**

**Love you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Your reviews make me incredibly happy!**

**Chapter 39**

**Dougie's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god. I willed myself to stay calm, really wanting to call Tom, Danny and Harry. But I couldn't stop myself from breathing rapidly, and my hands were shaking nervously. It was weird though that Rick wanted to call them with a walkie talkie. Maybe he thought a phone was too risky, seeing how it could be traced. But couldn't a walkie talkie be traced as well? Weird.

Rick looked at me frowning though, expecting an answer.

'Yeah.' I hastily said, 'I'll stay calm, I won't freak out, I promise.' Rick nodded, then clicked the walkie talkie on and pressed the button in to talk to it.

'Hello? Boys, I wanna talk to you.' He then pushed the button again, and waited for an answer that didn't come.

'Hello! Pick up the walkie talkie now!' Rick said a little louder through the walkie talkie and tried a few times again. Sweat was already forming on my forehead, and my hands were clammy while I rubbed them together, nervousness growing inside of me. What if they wouldn't pick up the walkie talkie?

But not too long after I heard a rushing sound, and then I heard the nervous voice of Tom talking into the walkie talkie.

'Hello?' I gasped and closed my eyes, trying to supress the urge to just scream out for Tom in relief to hear his voice.

'Are you all there?' Rick asked in a low voice. He obviously didn't want his mates to know he was calling them. I didn't understand why.

'Yeah we're all here!' I then heard Harry say hastily, and my breathing sped up immediately, my heart aching for the worry in his voice.

'What do you want?' Rick looked at me for a moment, mouthing a 'stay calm' at me, before answering the walkie talkie again.

'I just wanted to know how far you are with the money?' He half stated, half asked. I froze when there was a short awkward silence. Did that silence mean they didn't have it?

'Yeah we have got it all sorted. You'll get it very soon.' Harry's voice then said semi-confident, nervousness radiating from his voice though. It scared me a bit.

My breathing was speading up even worse, and I was by now having trouble breathing properly. My whole body was trembling, and I was sweating like crazy. It was the shock of hearing my best friend being so nervous, it made the reality seem even worse than it was, and it scared the crap out of me.

'That's good. Very good. When will we receive it?' Rick asked Harry, he seemed a bit relieved about the answer. Another short hesitant silence.

'We'll get it to you as soon as we have it. We're busy trying to sort it out exactly with the bank, but I assure you that we have the money.' Harry answered quickly then.

'WHEN will we get it?' Rick demanded. 'Within a week?'

Fear struck me like a wirlwind. Another whole week of surviving this shit? I couldn't take this a whole week! I didn't care if I sounded weak or selfish, but I just couldn't take a week of this anymore. They could actually make me lose it, and go nuts with fear.

'Yes! Within a week!' Harry said quickly.

Tears started to leak from my eyes, as I gasped for air, a panic attack trying to force itself into my system. Rick obviously noticed it and rubbed his hand over my shoulder, only resulting in me flinching. Rick shook his head sighing, then spoke to my friends again via the walkie talkie.

'Okay. I'll come over tomorrow night, to sort everything out. Make sure you DON'T have anyone knowing about all this though, then everything will be fine.' Rick announced.

'Okay, but can't you just take Dougie with you when you come? I promise we'll get you the money anyway, we just want Dougie to...' Harry tried but was interrupted by Rick.

'No! No way. Don't even go there, Judd. Just make sure you hand us the damn money as fast as you freaking can!' Rick barked at him angrily.

'Alright, alright! Well, can we at least talk to him then? Just hear his voice to know he's alright?' Harry tried, almost begged Rick now. I tensed and looked up at Rick with big tear-leaking eyes, puppy-eyes as Harry would call it, silently begging Rick to let me speak to them for a little while.

'Yes, for a few minutes. But then I want you to go get your money ready. Here he is.'

He then handed the walkie talkie over to my shaking hands. I almost dropped it while gasping in relief and anticipation, when I heard Harry call my name nervously.

'Dougie? Are you there?' I let out a sob, then answered in a choking voice.

'Harry!' Was all I could manage. I heard him and Tom and Danny gasp.

'Dougie!' Danny choked out, followed by a choking sound of Tom.

'H-hi Dougs! How are you? A-are you alright?' Harry choked out and I let out another huge sob, before breaking down completely, hugging the walkie talkie for dear life.

'Harry... You need to... to... save me, please! Please Harry! Please save me.' Was all I could choke out in between my sobs. I wanted to talk to them, wanted to be strong and tell them I was alright, but I couldn't. I was so desperate and afraid.

'Oh my god!' I heard Tom cry out in shock.

'God Dougie! What did they do to you? Are you alright?' Harry asked raising his voice in shock.

'Calm down, Dougie.' Rick told me sternly, forcing me to look at him, by lifting my chin up with his big strong fingers. I tried to obey him, but I just couldn't control myself anymore and I let the panic take over, the sobs painfully wracking my body. Rick grabbed me by my shoulders and softly shook me, to try to get some sense in me but all I could do was continue to cry hysterically.

'Dougie! Dougie, please talk to me!' Harry cried through the walkie talkie, while I could hear Tom break down in sobs too.

'What the hell is going on there!' Danny cried out.

'Dougie!' Rick shook me again. 'Calm down now or I won't let you talk to them anymore.'

I shook my head desperately and quickly tried to stop crying.

'Dougs? Dougie! Please talk to me?' Harry cried out again, and I gulped in some breath before answering the walkie talkie again.

'They're hurting me.' I almost whispered.

'What have they done to you?' Danny almost whispered back after Harry let out a small sob.

'He... He punished me with the belt, and then... then they almost m-made me... made me...' I couldn't even tell them.

'Please just save me.' I begged them, and I saw Rick sigh again. He did that a lot lately. He seemed quiet stressed himself.

'Okay, this is enough.' He stated and reached out to take the walkie talkie.

'We will, Dougs, we will save you!' Danny reassured me, and I heard Tom copy him.

'I'm sorry guys! I really am!' I whispered, my voice croaking, when Rick reached out and then actually grabbed it out of my hands.

'Okay that was enough. I´ll come over tomorrow around 4 in the afternoon, to sort out the money. I seriously want this all to be over as soon as possible. I´m warning you guys, get the money soon, cause Dougie will have to pay the price if you don´t get it soon. There´s nothing I can do about that.´

´Okay. Okay! We´ll see you tomorrow. Dougie! Hang on in there, alright? We'll get you out really soon! I promise, we'll save you!' Harry found his voice again.

'Okay, bye guys!' Rick groaned, then without anything else anymore he clicked the walkie talkie off. I looked at him with frightfull eyes, afraid he would be angry for not being calm as he had ordered me.

**Review please! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N = Wooooop!**

**CHAPTER 40!**

**Wow this story is getting long XD**

**You still enjoying it all? :')**

**Btw I believe I saw a few new usernames reviewing? WELCOME :')**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter. I'm not satisfied with the way it all came out onto the paper, but I didn't know how else to write it, so I hope you like it anyway. (Am I confusing you all with Rick? Is he a bad guy or the good guy? XD)**** I just LOVE how some of you have totally the wrong idea about Rick XD It makes me happy cause it means Ive done a good job of confusing you :P**

**Now there's only the question, how am I going to make things clear now? :P**

**Thanks for all your congratulations about me being in a band now, and the good luck wishes about my dance competitions :) I have a fun competition this saturday, called Dancing with the Teachers, which I've won two years in a row, but probably not this year, since Im doing a Paso Doble (YAAY Harry's dance!) but that's like my worst dance ever XD And then I have two official competitions in May and June :D So Im training my ass off, and besides that Im not also in a band, leadsinger and pianist, plus I still have a horse to ride and take care off, and of course school -_- Yep my life is sooo busy, but I like it :P **

**Anyway this is like totally off-topic, but anyway thanks! You're all amazing :)**** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and still liking my story after 40 chapters already! WOW :D**

**THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 40**

**Dougie's POV**

I looked up at Rick, trembling madly in fear of being punished again. I was gasping for air, tears still leaking from my eyes, but I was crying silently now, not daring to sob out loud. Rick sighed loudly, and tried to reach out to me, but I whimpered and pulled away before he could even touch me. Rick growled annoyed at me, but he didn't seem too angry at me. He looked at me for a few moments in silence, studying my tearstained face, frowning. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. Then he gently put his hand on my shoulder and ignored my flinching. Instead he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

'Listen to me,' he said gently, 'You seriously need to stop panicking so bad. Not just because it's annoying, but it's also for your own safety, and sanity. If you just obey every order Jared gives you perfectly, and you don't show your fear to Jeff and David, they won't hurt you as much as they have recently done.'

I looked at him surprised and confused. Was he actually giving me advise on how to behave so I wouldn't be hurt again?

'Really Dougie, I don't want you to be traumatised or whatever after this. It was never my intention to hurt you purposely. For me it's about the money, and only the money. But my mates are taking it a step too far. I can't really do a lot about it though. But seriously, if you just stay calm, everything'll turn out alright.'

I just looked at him, trying to process what Rick was saying. I was still trembling though.

'Please Dougie, just don't panic and cause a scene. Jared just... can't stand that... Can you do that? Can you promise you'll try to just stay calm?' Rick asked me, looking deeply in my eyes. I looked back at him with scared and insecure eyes, exhausted, confused and scared by the seriousness of Rick's tone. Why was he saying all this? Was Jared seriously that dangerous? Why was he even asking me this? Asking me to promise him if I'll stay calm from now on? How the hell could I stay calm when I was kidnapped, chained to a wall with two guys almost raping me and one man who had beaten the crap out of me earlier? I was sure there would be scars forever on my back. How the hell could he be asking me to be calm when really I was utterly _terrified_?

'Dougie?' Rick asked me softly. My attention snapped back to him and I blinked, before choking out an answer.

'I... How can I stay calm, when... when he... when I'm kidnapped?' I almost whispered.

'Don't worry, Dougie. You heard your friends. They have money, and I'll go to them tomorrow. You won't have to be here longer then another week. I'll make sure it won't be longer than one week.'

'I won't survive a whole week!' I cried out miserably.

'Yes, you will, Dougie. I'll keep an eye on you, to make sure the other won't be able to hurt you anymore, okay?' Rick said, trying to comfort me by rubbing his hand gently over my shoulder. It didn't stop me from being scared out of my mind. Suddenly I realised something and I gasped.

'What if tomorrow Jeff and David come back when you're gone and try to... to...?' I cried, unable to finish the sentence. Rick frowned.

'Don't worry. They won't harm you. I'll make sure of that.'

'What if they will?' I decided to trust Rick then. He had been the only one so far who had never really hurt me. He had hurt Tom, yes, by choking him, but I guess I'd just have to forget about that. That was probably just to make sure nothing seriously bad could happen when things got out of control in the forest. Rick was the only one that actually seemed to care about _me,_ not just the money. Maybe he really did, maybe it was just for his own sake. I didn't care anymore, I just needed someone to comfort me now, before I went completely insane with fear.

'What if they will, Rick?' Tears sprang to my eyes as I repeated the question, my voice breaking, and my body slumped when the sobs took over my body again.

'Hey, Dougie... Shh. It'll be alright. Don't cry. It'll be alright.' Rick said sighing. He didn't sound annoyed though. I tensed when I felt him start to rub circles over my shoulder, careful not to touch the wounds on my back, but relaxed quickly when I realised he wasn't going to hurt me. I wanted to beg him to please let me go home, to please take me with him tomorrow, but I couldn't form the words. Instead I just cried on his shoulder for a while, Rick gently rubbing circles over my shoulderblades. After a while my crying died down, but I rested my head on Rick's shoulder, feeling drained of all energy. When Rick noticed me sagging down to lean on him, he softly pulled away, but held my body by my shoulders still, to steady my exhausted body.

'Come on, let's get you back to your room then.' He said, half smiling at my exhausted state, then he pulled me up to my feet and led me back to 'my room' as he called it, with the chains. I didn't object at all anymore when he carefully put me down on the ground and closed the shackle around my ankle. When Rick was done he looked at me while I let myself slump back against the brick wall behind me, and then cringed when my wounds started to throb painfully and I quickly pushed myself away from the wall again.

'Does it still hurt a lot?' Rick asked concerned. 'Do you want a painkiller?'

I shrugged, not really caring. My back didn't really hurt that bad anymore now, fortunately. But it still had a permanent distant stinging most of the times. Rick nodded, not really convinced.

'Alright... But if you do, you can just ask me when I come check on you, okay?'

I nodded absentmindedly, suddenly feeling numb and distant, not really listening to Rick anymore. Rick obviously noticed my sullen state.

'Alright. Well, get some sleep now then Dougie. I'll come check on you later.' With that he turned around and left the room, for the first time turning the light off before shutting the door behind him.

Then I was alone again. I wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to tug at the chains and go absolutely mental, but I couldn't. I was drained of all energy, after hearing my friends, then having a panic attack and then having an intense peptalk of Rick. I just wanted to go home.

With that last thought repeating through my head I let myself sink to the ground, laying half on my side, half on my stomach. I laid there for a few moments like that, just staring out in front of me to nothing in particular, thinking about Tom, Danny and Harry, before slowly drifting away from the world, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A****/N = Hiya!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I loved to see some new readers and reviewers! It made me very very happy! **

**So...**

**There had been several reviewers asking me if I'd ever thought about doing Rick's POV.**

**I actually had, because I already had in mind what kind of guy he is... **

**Is Rick good or is he a bad guy in disguise? **

**So my question is, do you want to know it already?**

**This chapter is ridiculously short, but there's another bit to it, in Rick's POV.**

**But because I was unsure if all of you wanted to know what Rick's thinking, I thought I'd first ask you if I should upload the other part to this chapter too. There it becomes clear what Rick is really thinking. **

**So please review to let me know if I should or should not upload Rick's POV, and I'll add the second bit ASAP!**

**Chapter 41**

**Harry's POV**

As soon as the walkie talkie had disconnected, Tom had jumped up and cried at me: 'Why did you tell him that we have the money already? Now they are expecting we really do have it while we don't have ANYTHING for them! Are you CRAZY?'

'Calm down, Tom.' Danny quickly shushed him, already foreseeing the scene that could- and would- come from his outburst.

'Well what was I supposed to tell them then? Should I just have told him we don't have anything? What if he would have hurt Dougie then? I just tried to protect Dougie, Tom!' I screamed back at him, noticing Danny cringe.

'Guys...' He tried but we ignored him.

'What if you've just made it worse?' Tom cried out hysterically, it was obvious that he was absolutely terrified for his youngest bandmate.

'For gods sake Tom, I had to say that! And I didn't even say we had it already finished yet! I told him we were still sorting it out with the bank!'

'You told him literately that we have it all sorted!' Tom screamed at me and I shook my head.

'And we made a deal that we would give them the money within a week! Well I wasn't planning on taking much longer than that to get the goddamn money! Seriously, we'll get the money in time! And don't fucking blame me, cause you didn't say anything when he asked how far we were with the money! If you think I shouldn't have said that, then you could have said something else. But no, you didn't say anything. So fucking stop screaming at me now!'

I yelled at him, at the top of my voice, not caring that Danny was cringing and Tom was crying. When I was done Tom didn't yell back anymore, but stayed silent. He just stared at me angrily, with a tearstained and panic-stricken face, slightly taken-aback. When we just stood there, glaring at each other, Danny quickly spoke up in a constricted voice.

'Guys, calm down! Don't you remember there's a fucking camera in the other side of the house? You were screaming so loud there's a chance they might have been able to hear it through the camera!' He said softly, glaring at us, having a slightly panicked expression himself as well.

I gasped. He was right! What if they heard us? I really really hoped they hadn't. Well, to be honest it was quite a small chance that they would have been able to understand what we had screamed exactly, because the distance was quite far and I was sure that the camera wouldn't have such a good quality. It didn't look that professional to me. I was pretty sure that it was mostly meant to make sure we didn't let strangers in, like the police, since both the frontdoor and backdoor opened to the livingroom. Still, Danny was right to be glaring at us disappointed, because we couldn't be 100% sure of course. We should have been more careful.

Tom's guilty look on his face clearly showed that he was thinking the same.

'Sorry Dan...' He mumbled.

'Let's just... try to call some banks again, then.' I suggested frustrated, and sighing Tom and Danny agreed silently.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N = WOW! I can't believed 14 people have reviewed in less than 1 single day!**

**Also a lot of new people that have never reviewed before! Seriously that made me sooo happy to know that I have so many readers! PLEASE keep reviewing :) It makes me so incredibly happy to read that you're actually liking what I write :')**

**I was kind of glad that you want to read Rick's POV. I really really hope you like this, and that this is kind of how you expected him to be :) **

**If you don't want to know (yet?) if Rick is the good guy or the bad guy, then I advise you to just skip this little add :)**

**I'll post some empty space so you won't see spoilers yet if you don't want to read it.**

**.****R**

**.****I**

**.C**

**.K**

**.S**

**.**

**.P**

**.O**

**.V**

**.**

**.:D**

**.**

**.M**

**.C**

**.F**

**.L**

**.Y**

**.**

**.R**

**.U**

**.L**

**.E**

**.S**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.!**

**.**

**Chapter 42 **

**Rick´s POV**

I sighed frustrated when I heard the front door open. I was sat in te livingroom, upstairs, watching the monitor that showed Dougie´s room, which was in the basement our little house in the forest. I couldn´t see much, because I had turned the lights off so Dougie could sleep better, but still I kept staring at the darkness, dimly seeing Dougie laying on the floor in a quite awkward position, careful to not hurt his injured back. He seemed to be sleeping, and for that I was glad. I was worried about him, worried about how he was coping with all this. He was just a fragile young boy, who had always been protected and looked after by his three best friends. That was exactly the reason why we had chosen him to be the one we´d kidnap. The other three would do whatever we'd ask to save their little bassplayer.

But now I was starting to regret that we had chosen to kidnap the most fragile member of McFly. Dougie didn´t seem to be coping very well, at all. He was absolutely terrified and he kept having panic attacks. This really worried me. I wasn´t such a bad guy on the inside, even though I came across like one on the outside, with a rough demeanor and all. The other three were crazy, I admit that. They're all criminals, on the run from the police, needing the money to be able to hide. The same goes for me, but I had changed. I regretted my crimes now, and to be honest, I was just absolutely petrified of going to jail. That´s why I decided to join in with this kidnap.

At first Jared seemed to be a good leader. He was calm and seemed to know what he was doing. He seemed experienced in kidnapping, whereas me, Jeff and David had never kidnapped somebody before.

But it turned out he didn´t have a single clue as to what he was doing, and he was slowly starting to lose control, due to his phychological problems. He always wanted to be in control of everything, and the fact that Dougie kept panicking and freaking out seriously pissed him off. Maybe it was a bad idea of me to agree to kidnapping someone, esspecially someone so young, with three pshychos, all on the run from the police.

At first I just decided to play along, to be like them, rough on the boys, and threatening them. But after I saw what Jared had done to Dougie after we came back from the forest where the meeting had gone totally wrong, I decided that this was all wrong. I was seriously starting to think it had been a mistake, and now I just wanted to make sure everything would turn out okay.

I was really relieved to hear that the other boys almost had the money already. I´d go to them tomorrow, in secret, but first I´d go talk to Jared, Jeff and David, who I had just heard come in, to tell them to stop hurting Dougie.

**Not really my best writing ever, but I still have to get used to writing Rick's POV ;) **

**I picture him to be like Jared Padalecki (Sam from Supernatural XD) Rough and strong on the outside, but a soft and compasionate guy on the inside. ****Yep, Rick was inspired by Jared Padalecki, kind of confusing since Jared was inspired by Jared Leto XD Hot and mysterious on the outside, but crazy on the inside :P**

**Anyway, let me know if this was how you imagined Rick to be and if you'd like to read more Rick POV :)**

**And once again THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! :D**

**Please everyone who reads, even if you have never reviewed before, pretty pretty please leave a little review to let me know what you think :) **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N = Hiya!**

**Here's a new add for you lovely readers and reviewers!**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I'm very busy with my upcoming exams, so I have to study a lot lately, and beside****s that I also have the usual stuff, like dance competitions and my horse. My life is too busy :P**

**Anyway I hope you understand if it takes me a little longer to update in the next few weeks.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter. It's sort of a filler...**

**Chapter 43**

**Harry's POV**

It felt like I'd had only two hours at most to sleep when I was already pulled out of my much-needed sleep. There were soft noises coming from somewhere in the house, it sounded like it came from the kitchen. They were loud enough to wake me up from my not so deep slumber though and it made me groan, not wanting to start a new day of this shit. Last night after calling numerous banks, from all over England, not even knowing there were so many banks in England, but having no succes, we all decided to go to sleep around midnight. Danny, who had been silent all night after hearing Dougie's voice, had been tossing and turning violently on the other side of me, unable to sleep. I knew he was more upset then he let us know. Where me and Tom were outing our stress on eachother by fighting with eachother, Danny kept it all to himself. I knew this was eating him up. Danny was still young too, and just as worried as me and Tom. After a while though he had calmed down and slowly fallen asleep, his soft snores filling the room. Listening to my friend's gentle snoring had slowly made me drift off too, finally, to get a few hours of sleep.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to find sunlight already shining through the curtains, and I realised Danny was already out of bed. I sighed, dragging myself out of the bed, to quickly get a shower.

This was day four, I realised when I stepped out of the shower. Day four of this shit. It felt like it had been weeks though. How could four days have changed everything so much already? Four days of not seeing Dougie, not knowing how he was doing. I had been without Dougie for longer than four days before, obviously, but this was different. I really missed him. My heart ached when I remembered the call via the walkie talkie yesterday. Dougie was scared really quickly, and he cried quickly when he was upset. But this upset as he seemed yesterday had really made me worry out of my mind. He had been sobbing hysterically, not even able to talk through his panic-filled state. What had worried me the most though, was what he had choked out when Danny asked him what they did to him.

_'He... He punished me with the belt, and then... then they almost m-made me... made me...' _

Why would anyone want to hurt Dougie with a belt? Dougie, innocence himself, no bad bone in his body. Images of Dougie being hit with a belt flashed before my eyes, and I gasped, my body beginning to tremble softly. What if they had hurt him really bad?

'_Then they almost m-made me... made me...' _What had they almost made him do? Did I even want to know? Why the hell did they have to hurt Dougie, my poor sweet little Dougie?

Tears were springing in my eyes, but I desperately blinked them back, wanting to stay brave and strong no matter what. I took a deep breath, to calm myself down, before slowly getting dressed.

We were going to save Dougie, no matter what it would cost, we would get Dougie back. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

I walked to the kitchen, where Danny and Tom sat at the kitchen table, Tom with his hands in hair, a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him, still untouched. He looked up at me when I came in, grunted a goodmorning at me, before burying his head in his hands again. Seems like he hadn't had a good sleep either then.

Danny, who was sat on the opposite side of Tom, munched on a piece of toast, nodding at me when I let myself slump in the seat next to him.

'Morning Haz.' He said in a raspy voice, his eyes had a genuine glint in them though. That was a bit of a relief for me. Stress and worry, and maybe even guilt, was eating all of us. But I was glad to see that Danny still had his usual glint in his blue eyes.

Tom reluctantly stood up at the other side.

'Do you want coffee, Harry?' He asked me. I nodded thankfully at him, trying not to stare at the bags under his eyes too much. Tom shot Danny a questioning look, and Danny shook his head. Tom shrugged and silently went to make some coffee for me. It stayed silent, the coffeemachine the only thing to make a sound that pierced the silence. I couldn't help but grin when Tom handed me my coffee in a christmas mug a few moments later. Danny muffled a laugh too.

'What?' Tom scoffed at us.

'You're so predictable, Tom.' Danny said amused and I laughed again when Tom scoffed again.

'You're so ungrateful.' He said, not really as irritated as he tried to sound.

'Thanks Tom, for this wonderful coffee in a wonderful christmas mug. I love you for it.' I thanked in a mocking tone, just playfully teasing my oldest bandmate.

Danny burst out laughing, and Tom failed to hide his laugh. For a moment it felt like a normal morning, playfully teasing each other and having fun. Only one thing was missing...

When our laughing died away again, the silence came back again, and our moods dropped again to nervous and worried.

This afternoon one of the kidnappers would come by. He had said that he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. I wondered why he would come alone and why he wanted this to be over soon.

Directly after the breakfast we all went back to trying to sort out the money.

**Review please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N = Hiyaaa**

**Of course I didn't forget about you! :D**

**It just took me a long time to find inspiration to write again. **

**My exams start tomorrow! :O **

**So the next chapter will probably take a little longer than usual...**

**Im really sorry, also for the fact that this add is kinda sloppy... I just really wanted to have a new chapter for you, but it isn't the best I've ever written...**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I thought I'd do another Rick's POV again, seeing how you all seemed to enjoy it :)**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you thought!  
Btw I just saw I had 883 hits and 240 visitors in only 15 days! OMG :D That is sooo awesome :D **

**Thank for reading everyone! :D**

**Reviews mean the world to me :D**

**Chapter 44**

**Rick's POV**

Last night me and Jared had been in a fight. I had tried to talk to him calmly, telling him that he shouldn't be so harsh on Dougie, because Dougie wasn't taking it all so well. Jared had grunted at me irritated that he didn't care about how Dougie was taking it, and that Dougie deserved to be treated the way he was. I had tried to talk some sense into him, but Jared would have none of it and in the end we ended up screaming at each other. I hadn't even gotten the time to tell him that I was going out today. I'd already thought of a plan though. I'd rewind the camera tape, so all they could see was whatever the boys were doing yesterday afternoon around that time. That way they couldn't see me on the camera, and the idiotes they are wouldn't notice anyway. Then I'd tell them I'd go to the city to get some groceries. We actually were kinda short on food, so it wasn't a bad idea to go to the supermarket. I was only going to stay for like 15 minutes at most with the boys. I just wanted to make sure they almost have the money ready, and I'd tell them to hurry up. I was sick and tired of watching their bandmate suffer, because of three idiotes, among which my so-called friend, who I thought I could trust but now was having doubts about.

I really hoped Jeff and David wouldn't hurt Dougie when I was away. I think Jared wouldn't bother to go to Dougie in the time I was away. It wasn't like he was out to hurt Dougie just for no reason. He just didn't like it when Dougie disobeys him or gets really frightened. Jeff and David on the other hand were crazy maniacs. They were absolutely messed up in the head from all the running from the police. One of the reasons they were being hunted by the police was because of a series of cases of rape. That gives me reason enough to be worried about leaving them with Dougie for an hour or two. I didn't get a chance to talk them yesterday, because they were outside doing something god knows what.

I stood in the dooropening to Dougie's room, watching him sleep peacefully, laying on his stomach. I was a bit worried about the wounds on his back still. Maybe later I'd have to look at them closer again. It seemed to still sting a lot. I couldn't believe Jared had lost it like that. I thought he was just going to have a nasty word with Dougie after the whole incident in the forest, so I had just gone upstairs, not thinking twice about what Jared might do. After I saw what he had actually done I'd felt incredibly guilty, also for hurting his blond friend by strangling him. But I did that purely because I didn't want Jared to actually have to shoot someone. But what Jared did was completely unnecessairy.

It was almost noon already, when I decided to wake Dougie up. When I entered the room and flicked the light on I saw he had rolled himself into a foster position now, facing the wall. So his sleep hadn't been that deep then. That was good, it meant he wasn't that weak that he needed so much sleep.

'Dougie?' I asked, and by the way his body tensed I guessed he was already awake. He didn't answer me though and pretended to still be asleep. I kneeled down next to him and softly tapped his shoulder. He tensed up even more and slowly turned his head a bit to look at me. He looked relieved when he saw I was the one who was waking him up.

'It's time to get up, it's almost noon already.' I explained, after releasing the shackle around his ankle, and I helped him get to his feet, Dougie not saying a word to me. That was fine by me, and I held him by his arm to support him when necessairy while I lead him from his room to the bathroom. I gave him 30 minutes, then lead him freshly showered, with still wet hair back to his room. He reluctantly at the breakfast I made for him and stayed silent the whole time, even when I asked him how he felt, he just shrugged. It seemed like his body had gone into a numb state. Maybe it was due to the fact I had let him sleep in so long. Still it kind of worried me.

**Tom's POV**

It was 2 pm when the last bank on our list of banks in England hung up the phone after denying us three million dollars. I cried out frustrated and heard Danny and Harry do the same. This was the last bank we could find.

'It is just fucking hopeless!' I cried out loud. 'What the hell are we supposed to do now?'

Danny had his hands in his hair and seemed to be biting his lip in frustration. Harry banged the table with his fist.

'This is unbelievable. There has to be a way to get 3 million dollars...' He sighed.

Suddenly my phone lit up, notifying me that I had a new text message. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Fletch._

**Good or bad news? What do you think?**

**Come on, 240 people! REVIEW! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N = Hi guys!**

**Exams are finally over. Well, I have to do one again but that's it. I probably failed them all. No graduation for me probably :( Well anyway. Sorry for the long wait, but I really couldn't find any time, let alone inspiration to write during the exams. I'm totally stressed out, worried that I seriously have failed my exams and that I'll have to do the last year of high school over. **

**Another year at that stupid stupid school :( Yuck.**

**So this chapter is short and sloppy sloppy sloppy! But yeah. I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer. I felt so guilty.**

**I hope that you like it and haven't forgotten about this story? **

**Please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Oh and if you want me to read and review your fanfics let me know. A few people have already asked me and Im sorry that I haven't replied yet. Of course I'll read and review your fanfics! I feel very honored that you ask me that :) I really don't have a lot of time right now, but I'll read them in the holidays, alright? :)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 45**

**Tom's POV**

_Harry banged the table with his fist._

_'This is unbelievable. There has to be a way to get 3 million dollars...' He sighed._

_Suddenly my phone lit up, notifying me that I had a new text message. My breath hitched in my throat._

_**Fletch.**_

I scrambled over to my phone and almost fell over my own feet in a sudden anticipation, praying for the text to be good news by Fletch, but managed to open the text message without actually dropping the phone. My heart skipped a few beats and I gasped when I read what Fletch had send us. Danny and Harry were next to me in a heartbeat and read over my shoulder.

_'Hey g__uys. Sorted the money with the Central Bank. I had some troubles but managed to talk them over. We can have 3 million in cash in two days. Will let you know exact details later.' _

'No fucking way!' Danny exclaimed shocked behind me.

'He... He got the money!'

For a moment we just stood there, just looking at each other in silent confusion, trying to let the message sink in.

I quickly snapped out of it though, put my phone down, then threw myself in Danny's arms, and, unable to stop myself, cried out in relief. Harry joined in the hug and together we stood like that for a few moments, in a tight group hug.

'I am so incredibly HAPPY!' I cried out again and choked out a sound that sounded strangely like something in between a sob and a laugh. This was amazing news. Finally we had money! We could get Dougie out in two days! Two days still felt a bit long, but considering how only minutes ago we we at the end of our list and with that at the end of our hopes and possibilities, this was GREAT news. Only two more days of this shit, then it would be over. Finally. The last few days had been horrible. Now finally the end was near. And we could also tell that guy who was coming over in two hours that we had the money. We didn't have to lie to him.

'Just two more days, guys, then it's over.' Harry mumbled softly, sounding very very relieved. I smiled and cuddled him and Danny closer, needing the support of my best friends, knowing they needed the same.

After our little group hug I quickly texted Fletch back, saying we couldn't thank him enough, then reluctantly made some lunch. I knew probably none of us were hungry now, but me and Harry hadn't had anything for breakfast, except for a small piece of toast, and Danny hadn't eaten much more. Being the worrying mother of this band, I forced my bandmates to eat, trying not to think about the fact that in less than two hours one of the kidnappers would come around too much.

**Dougie's POV**

I was so tired. Physically tired, but also mentally tired. I'd had enough of this shit, I didn't want this anymore. I wanted to go home, to my friends who were probably worried sick, and I wanted to get the hell away from those three crazy men who only had been hurting me so far. I felt so distant today, I couldn't focus on anything. I didn't want to focus on anything either. I wanted to forget where I was, and just lay down again. Everything was blurry in front of my eyes, but still I wasn't calm on the inside even though I felt weak. Fear and anxiousness were waving through me, making me feel tense and weak. That was what I was. Weak, vulnerable. I wish I could be stronger, to fight back, but somehow I couldn't find the strength to fight back, and it frustrated me to no end.

I was glad that I hadn't seen the other kidnappers yet, so far anyway. I knew Rick would go to my friends today, to talk to them. He'd be away then, and I would be alone, probably with Jared, Jeff and David around. They could do anything to me, because Rick wasn't there to stop them. I hated how I suddenly trusted Rick, and wished for him to be around all the time to protect me. I knew it was probably not very sensible to trust him too much, but I didn't really have much of a choice. I was too afraid of the other three, after what they'd done to me. I was absolutely terrified and did not want to think of what they could possibly do to me this afternoon when Rick was gone. But still I couldn't think of anything else, and panic and tears were on the verge of breaking out, but not quite succeeding because at the same time I felt so tired, as if I had been drugged, but I knew I hadn't. I'd felt like this ever since I'd woken up.

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N = Hi ya! :D**

**Sooo here's the new chapter! :D I suddenly had inspiration and wrote most of the next chapter too, so that'll be up soon too :D I've got one question for you though: Do you think Im changing POV 's too much? I like changing the POV's but I thought maybe you think it's confusing or something? **

**And I have good news! I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Not sure yet, because I have already written the beginning of a completely different new story as well, so I'm still debating which one I'm gonna do first :P But this story isn't over yet. Those two days will be very long. *laughs evil* XD**

**Enjoy! And review! :')**

**Chapter 46**

**Rick's POV**

At half past three I walked up to the two monitors in the livingroom, and after I had made sure that no one was in the room with me, I quickly wound back the tape of the camera showing the livingroom of the boys' house, to yesterday. Not that it really mattered a lot. The only one who ever watched it was Jared, a few times on the first two days or so. I had spotted Jeff and David watching the monitor only once, not to check them, but to 'check them out'. So there wasn't really too much risk of them finding anything out.

It felt a bit weird doing that, going behind my mates backs. But I didn't feel any hesitation. I'd had enough of this situation, and I was going to try to end it as soon as possible. Dougie was depressed. Or at least that was what I assumed. I hoped he wasn't going to suffer from post-traumatic stress or something. We had made the wrong decision to pick him as our kidnapping victim. We should have taken a stronger and older member of the band, not the youngest and the most fragile.

Sure, Jared, Jeff and David thought they had taken the right person. And the first day I had thought so too, seeing the reactions of his bandmates. That was what it was all about then. But then I hadn't thought yet about the consquenses for Dougie's well-being. We all hadn't, but the others simply didn't care. I was just inexperienced with kidnapping and maybe even a bit naive. All I knew now was that I was feeling guilty and responsible to clean this mess up.

Dougie was laying down again in foster position on the cold floor. He seemed a little off today. I wondered what was wrong with him. We hadn't drugged him or something, and he didn't seem sick. Maybe it was the stress getting to him. Or maybe my assumptions were right and he was indeed getting depressed. Maybe it was both. I couldn't blame him.

I turned away from the monitors, not wanting to see Dougie laying there anymore. I hated the feeling that ran through me whenever I saw him, the cold guilty chills that ran over my back. It was weird really. I was a criminal, on the run from the police, because I had committed cold-blooded crimes, without feeling guilty for it at all. Yet this boy suddenly made me feel so guilty and responsible.

It was only half past three. I had told them I'd be there around four in the afternoon, and the driving wouldn't take half an hour. I could go check up on Dougie for a little bit before I'd leave, but I decided against it. He was laying on the ground, seeming calm. I didn't want to upset him if it wasn't really necessairy. He would be fine for the time he was away, just two hours at most. And it was for his own good.

So I left at half past three, decided to pay the guys an early visit. I didn't even tell my kidnapping mates where I was going. I decided it wasn't necessairy. They went away sometimes as well. If they'd start to ask questions later, I'd just tell them I had been to the supermarket, which I was planning to do anyway.

**Danny's POV**

We were all sitting on the big sofa in Tom's livingroom. The sofa was nice and comfy, with enough space for another person, yet none of us felt comfortable. We were all sitting there in silence, seeming calm maybe from a distance, but I knew none of us were. Tom had shuffled up to me and now sat almost pressed up against me. Barely unaudiable whimpers now and then left his mouth. I could hear them because he was sitting so close to me, but I was sure Harry, on the other side, wouldn't even hear them.

Harry had his big muscular arms crossed over his body and sighed deeply. His face was scrunched up in a frown. He was worried, and so was I. What kind of scared me was how bad Harry was taking all of this. Harry was usually our rock, who never backed down and who never showed he was afraid of something. But now we could all sense how worried and nervous he was. I guess he still was the strongest out of all of us, but it was Dougie we were talking about here. Dougie was Harry's little friend who was like a little brother to him. He had felt protective over him from the first day we ever met him. Of course he was worried sick. Like all of us. Why was I even expecting him to... well I didn't even know what I expected him to do. I was just afraid.

A quarter to four. Fifteen more minutes to kill.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang, startling us all to jump to our feet.

**Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N = Today we got the results of the exams. Well... I haven't officially failed... yet. I need 0.2 points more on history to graduate. DAMN. But I can do history again, and I'll have to try to get a 5.2. Now I had a 5.0, which is quite bad but for my standards... quite good. And almost enough to graduate. -_-**

**God I can't believe Im possibly gonna fail for missing only 0.2 points. So close!**

**So the re-exam is next wednesday. So Im gonna study for that a lot now. **

**But first, here's a new add! :D**

**Hope you like it, please review to make me feel a bit happier. **

**Oh I actually realised I never really put disclaimers here. Its a bit weird to have a disclaimer for a band though... Haha as if I could own 4 really existing people. -_-**

**Well anyway lets give it a go anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. If I did I would be a freaking lucky girl and marry them all.**

**Chapter 47**

**Danny's POV**

_A quarter to four. Fifteen more minutes to kill. _

_Then suddenly the doorbell rang, startling us all to jump to our feet._

'Fuck, they're here already?' Tom whispered, and I quickly tried to calm him down.

'It's only one of them, Tom. It'll be alright.'

'You ready?' Harry whispered, and we nodded, following him when Harry hurried his way over to the door and opened it, revealing indeed the curly-haired kidnapper, dressed in casual clothes.

'Good afternoon.' He said in his low voice, and I felt Tom grab my hand. I glanced at him briefly and saw proudly that he was hiding his fear quite well.

'Afternoon.' Harry mumbled and made way to let him in. Quickly we all walked back to the livingroom, then stood there awkwardly, looking at the kidnapper hesitantly.

'Well. Sit down.' He commanded gently and we did what he asked, sitting down on the comfortable sofa, like we had sat before the kidnapper arived. Me thankfully again in the middle, even though I wasn't as scared anymore as Tom was. He was again pressing himself up to me, not looking at the kidnapper. I realised now that he was the one that had strangled Tom. Tom wasn't the bravest guy in our group, after Dougie he was the quickest to be scared, so it was understandable that he was scared right now.

The kidnapper seemed to notice his fear too though as he himself had settled himself down on the big old chair across from us.

'Tom.' He spoke, making Tom tense up.

'You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm sorry for what I did in the forest, for cutting of your air supply and for punching you in the stomach. I did that solely because I didn't want the situation to become worse. I know Jared wouldn't hesitate to shoot one of you. I just wanted to prevent that. But you don't have to fear me now. I won't hurt you.'

Tom blinked, and slowly relaxed a bit. 'O...Okay...' He stuttered.

The kidnapper looked back at all of us now, and spoke again.

'So. About the money. Have you got it yet?' He seemed a bit nervous for the answer. He disguised it well, but I could hear it in his voice.

'Yeah... We just got a t-...' Harry quickly cut himself off, and I tensed. He had almost said 'textmessage from Fletch'. They weren't supposed to know that. They had forbidden us to have contact with anyone else, so if we told him that we had in fact told our manager what was going on, we'd be in big trouble. Fortunately the kidnapper didn't seem suspicious as Harry continued. He probably thought Harry was just stuttering because he was nervous. Though I was actually surprised at how strong his voice was. He didn't seem afraid. Relieved I realised he was taking control over our little incomplete band, as usual in bad situations.

'We got a call from a bank, just a few hours ago.' Harry started again.

'They said we can have the three million dollars in cash in two days...'

'So that's a sunday.' The kidnapper mused. He seemed relieved when he heard Harry speak.

'That's great news, guys. What time? In the morning or afternoon or...?'

'We don't really know the exact details yet, we'll get them soon though.' Harry said. The curly-haired guy nodded.

'Alright. Well, let me know as soon as you know then, so we can finally get all of this over with.'

'Alright, how do you want us to contact you? Through the walkie talkie again?' Harry asked.

The kidnapper guy frowned and seemed to be thinking for a moment.

'Yeah... Contact us through the walkie talkie. But, if you reach one of the other guys, then don't tell them I was here right now, alright?'

We all frowned.

'Why?' I asked without thinking. 'Don't they know you are here?'

The kidnapper sighed.

'No, they don't.' He said shortly. When it was clear he wasn't going to continue I spoke up again.

'Why?' I couldn't help myself. Tom tensed again at my nerve to question him so bluntly. The kidnapper frowned annoyed at me but answered anyway.

'Well, in short, we had a bit of a disagreement on the way my mates have... been treating your little bassplayer.'

'What?' Harry spat out alarmed, probably remembering Dougie's panic during the talk via the walkie talkie. 'What do you mean? How have they been treating him?'

Rick sighed deeply.

'You know what, I'm not gonna tell you that. All you need to know is that we want the money as soon as possible.'

He stood up and quickly we followed his action.

'I'm gonna go again. I just wanted to make sure you have the money so we can have this all over with as soon as possible.'

He turned around and made to leave but Harry stopped him.

'No wait. What... I mean... How is Dougie?'

The kidnapper turned around again and slowly let his gaze fall over Harry, then me and then Tom. The he looked back at Harry, and answered in a seemingly sincere and genuinely concerned tone.

'Honestly, he's not coping that well and Im genuinely worried about him. So please guys, hurry up with the money.'

With that he turned around again and walked to the door.

'Wait. What do you mean he's not coping that well? Is he alright? What have you done to him?' Harry protested and ran after the curly-haired kidnapper, who simply ignored him.

'Wait!' I cried out as well, scared for my youngest friend. 'You can't tell us he's not coping well and then walk away!'

The kidnapper had by now reached the door and had his hand on the doorknob before turning around to face us one last time.

'Just get the damn money as fast as you can so we can all put this bloody mess behind us.' He mumbled, then opened the door and walked out of the house, not looking back once anymore.

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N = I GRADUATED! OMG !**

**And in a very original way! I might even get the newspapers haha! No seriously. I was first told that I had most probably failed... But I could do a re-exam with little chance to graduate anyway... My re-exam was from 9.00 AM till 12.00 AM and I swear, I hadn't even gotten up from my seat at exactly 12.00AM when my teacher and mentor and the headmaster suddenly stood in front of me, telling me that they had been able to chang some things, and made some important calls, which resulted in me GRADUATING! :D :D :D**

**WOOP! **

**So because I was sooo excited I wrote two chapters in a row ánd figured out a completely different ending plot! XD**

**So I think you can expect at least 15 more chapters, if it's not more :P **

**So don't worry! This story is not over yet! **

**Chapter 48**

**Dougie's POV**

'Dougie? Wake up, Dougie...' A dull voice sounded, muffled and distant in my ears, not fully entering my half-conscious mind. Involuntary, I blocked it out and for a while I was back in my shallow slumber.

'Dougie!' The voice sounded again, louder and harsher this time, the source of the sound coming from something close to my ear, making me groan in displease.

'Wake up you lazy shit!' I felt myself being shaken by rough hands, and I immediately jolted awake, now recognizing the voice. It belonged to Jared. I yelped when I opened my eyes and was faced with his furious face, only inches away from my own face. I tried to pull back from his grip instantly, but it only resulted into being shaken harshly once again. In a quick terrified glance behind Jared, I noticed I wasn't in my usual room. I found myself in the same room where Rick had taken me last night to call my friends. The next thing I realised was that I was laying on the wooden bed, with my hands tied to the headboard, with tie-wraps. My stomach clenched in fear and my horror even increased, when I spotted Jeff and David being in the room as well. This was the final straw for me, and I felt my heartbeat speeding up to an almost disturbingly quick pace and my chest becoming tight; the telling signs of a panic attack that's building up. I whimpered and writhed on the bed, desperately trying to get my hands free from the tight tie-wraps.

Jared let me freak out for a moment, doing absolutely nothing to try and stop my struggling. After what couldn't possibly have been longer than two minutes but felt like ages, I already started to feel lightheaded and dizzy though, and my struggling weakened down. The fact that Jared had just been patiently waiting for me to tire myself out in such a shockingly short time, freaked me out big time, but I was suddenly too weak to panic on the outside. What the hell was wrong with me? Had I been drugged after all?

'Done?' Jared asked me in a mocking tone with a little amused grin on his face, when I slowly but reluctantly relaxed underneith him. I didn't reply, and just tried to focus on my breathing, instead of Jared hovering over me. His position, sitting half on top of me, seriously unsettled me.

He viciously shook me again, and snarled at me.

'I asked, are you done?'

I remembered his stupid rule of always replying verbally when he asked me something and quickly cried out a yes. I was laying on my back, the tie-wraps preventing me from laying on my side or stomach, and I felt my wounds on my back throbbing painfully. I must have been pretty deep out of it if I hadn't woken up when they carried me to this room. I couldn't even remember falling asleep... What the hell was going on? Where was Rick?

Jared looked at me with dangerous eyes, making my heart clench in fear.

'So we've all noticed that you and Rick have become very good friends, haven't you, little Dougie?' He started. I silently glanced at him in confusion. What was he on about? Why did he have to tie me up.

'We've also noticed Rick has gone out, for the first time since we had you here. That is kind of suspicious, since he didn't tell me where he was going, AND after having a major fight with me only last night, about how badly we treated you!'

Jared started talking with his voice controlled, but ended up almost screaming the words at me. He was absolutely pissed off and I still didn't really understand what was going on, my mind fuzzy and unclear. I must have been drugged somehow, maybe in my sleep. I didn't remember it.

I just stayed silent and tried to keep my vision focused while Jared stopped for a breath for a second and then willed himself to calm down again.

When he started speaking again, it was again in a controlled voice.

'Rick is seriously pissing me off with his stupid pathetic behaviour. He feels so sorry for you. he tries to hide it, but I can see right through him. We used to be... friends.' He spat the word out.

'And now he's gone out. And I have an idea you know where he went, since you two apparently get along so well... So tell me, Dougie. Where is Rick?'

I bit my lip, surpressing a frightened whimper when he looked at me with dangerous, furious eyes. Eyes that looked at me like they wanted to tear me up. What was I supposed to do now? What if Rick was in trouble now for wanting to protect me? What if they were going to hurt him when they got back? Rick was the only one who cared for me. I couldn't tell them where he was. And even if I had wanted to tell them, I couldn't speak up, because my throat was as dry as sandpaper, and I was slightly trembling, while my head still felt so heavy.

So I kept quiet and just kept looking up at the angry man, who was still sitting on top of me, effectively staddling me.

'Answer me! Where is he?' Jared bellowed after a few moments of silence, and he harshly slapped me across my face, making my head snap to the side. I cried out in surprise and pain, my cheek burning with an upcoming bruise from the forceful strike to my face. I scunched my eyes closed in pain when Jared pushed my chest down on the bed, the big wounds on my back screaming and burning from hitting the surface.

A desperate combination of a gasp and a sob left my mouth, while I still held my eyes closed. At this moment I desperately wished for Rick to come in and save me again.

**Review please!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N = Hiyaaa!  
Chapter 49. Damnn. The next chapter will be chapter 50! FIFTY :D**

**Wow :D **

**SOOOO...**

**To thank all of my lovely lovely reviewers I will give a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed this story... I know there are a very big lot of readers out there who never review, and that's alright, I'm happy to know that you're at least reading :P But it would be nice to hear everybody's opinions! ;) So if you wanna get a shoutout, just leave a review. Even if its just one line or one word! :P Come on! It's chapter 50! :D**

**Sooo now onto the bad news...**

**Im going on a holiday with my friends on saturday very early in the morning! I will be away for one week. But I'll upload chapter 50 hopefully on sunday the 10th or monday the 11th of July :) Will try to make it longer than the usual as well :P **

**I h****ope you like it! **

**Please review and honestly tell me what you think. I wanna hear what you think I could do to improve my writing. :)**

**Chapter 49 **

**Dougie's POV **

'TELL ME DOUGIE!' Jared screaming in my ear, making me sob harder, tears running from my eyes over my burning cheek.

'Where is Rick? Has he gone to the police? Has he? TELL ME!' With that he violently kneed me in my manly parts. I let out a heartwrenching cry in pain and tried to curl up in a ball, Jared's weight on my body and my tied up hands preventing me from succeeding.

'I don't know.' I gasped out. 'I don't know where he is! He didn't tell me! Or I can´t remember. I don´t know!' My voice was raspy and sore, and I was speaking the truth. In my drugged and panic-stricken state I was too confused to be able to think straight. But Jared didn't take it for an answer. He slapped me again, with incredible force. His rage was terrifyingly obvious. His state was violent and dangerous and it scared me so, so much. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, gasping for air now and then.

'Tell me where the fuck he is, Dougie! Tell me or I will fucking beat you up so bad you won't ever be freaking able to talk to anyone anymore!'

'I don't know! Please, I don't know!' I cried out immediately, his words sending cold chills through my bones. Everything in my mind was a complete blur now. I couldn't really process what was happening anymore. I barely registered the smirking faces of Jeff and David, further back in the room, which seemed to be spinning around me. I tried to think hard about where Rick was, and then I remembered it again. He went to my friends, to ask them money... Or something like that. My body was hurting, and my mind exhausted. I was absolutely sure now that I had been drugged. But it was worse now than earlier this morning... Perhaps they had drugged me up even worse when I was out of it... Maybe I would faint soon. I wouldn´t really mind that.

But I was viciously pulled out of my thoughts by a blow to my sides, followed by a harsh blow to my stomach. I gasped and coughed in pain, trying not to be sick. Thankfully, Jared waited and let me cough and splutter for a moment, before he acted again. When my coughing finally died down, and my body slumped back on the hard wooden bed, he bend over me, now completely lying on top of me, and whispered dangerously in my ear.

'I'll give you one last chance to tell me where Rick is. If you tell me, I'll spare you... If you don't tell me where he is, I'll break your leg, and let these two idiots have their ways with you. I doubt that you'll be silent after they are done with you...'

My heartbeat went insane, but my body was too tired and heavy to fight or panic anymore. I just lay there, waiting, terrified, for him to finish his question. He got upright again, and shuffled back over my body, untill he was sitting on my left leg, wrapping his strong hands around my other leg. He put a little pressure on it, effectively showing me that it would be no trouble for him to break my leg, like he'd simply snap a little twig.

'Last chance. Where is Rick?' He asked, and in the corners of my eyes I saw Jeff and David smirk excitedly, hoping for me to not tell him, so they could 'have their ways with me'. I didn't have to think long about it.

'H-He's g-gone to T-Tom's house...' I choked out. 'H-he wanted to see if t-they have the m-money already...'

'I swear!' I cried out as when I felt Jared add a little more pressure to my leg.

'Please! I swear it's the truth! He went to Tom! They said they had money a-and Rick wanted to go to talk to them about it! Please...' I cried out hurriedly, between the terrified sobs that wracked my body.

'Please...' I now whispered, and with a twinge of relief I felt Jared's hand around my lower leg loosen its grip slightly.

'Are you telling the truth?' He asked me suspiciously, and threateningly.

'Yes! I swear!' I breathed out.

'But has he gone to the police as well?' He growled in his low voice, and I quickly shook my head.

'No, he didn't.' Was all I managed to choke out now, before I had to gasp for air again, my body exhausted. Jared seemed to believe me though, and he nodded satisfied.

'We'll just have to wait until he gets home then, to see if you were speaking the truth.' He growled and settled down on my legs, smirking at me, seeming pleased with himself. I still had tears streaming down my face, and the world was spinning around me. I wanted to give in to the want to just close my eyes and let darkness consume me, but I didn't dare, terrified of what the other three people in the room could do to me. So I kept my eyes open and struggled to keep my vision straight, while silently praying for Rick to come barge in quickly and save me.

**Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N = HIYA!**

**Sorry for being late but I was having a lot of troubles with like everything. **

**But anyways. **

**It's PARTY TIME!**

**CHAPTER 50! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
**

**Soooo maybe as a congratulations gift you could give me 500 reviews? *pretty please?* :') **

**Chapter 50 is extra long as I promised. **

**But first!**

**Shoutouts to all of my reviewers! They are in the order of when you first reviewed :D **

**Thank you all so much! I was actually shocked to see how many different people have reviewed my story so far. I have more reviewers than chapters! :D :D :D**

**So a very big thank you to:**

**Amy**

**ImMcFlyMad**

**McSteph**

**cynthia2559**

**4 plus 1**

**mcflyXlove**

**surfing Knuddelmuff**

**Venus**

**VenusBaby**

**paperplanes04**

**mystery00meat**

**Cynthia **

**Wizard Ely**

**AntisepticThroatLozenges**

**Lunatic Lovegood**

**bubzchoc**

**Vero**

**B**

**Supernatural94**

**foolishdesires**

**Saisbitch**

**FlyingZoe**

**LunaMcFly**

**Christen**

**3ja-fan-hp**

**Luv Dougie**

**corruptedPOV**

**Valentinne**

**mnm**

**STORYFREAK101**

**XStarrgirl**

**Kimmy**

**Mcflyerr**

**Bruna**

**Floor**

**Freya**

**floorx**

**Fayemille**

**Nicolette**

**Shaz1123**

**Adrianne**

**supmari**

**RadicalDaniel**

**Alyssa**

**the-perfect-devil**

**That Girl16**

**Hollie-stargirl**

**.awesome**

**me**

**anonimous**

**xKCliciousx**

**Tinkerbell245**

**ThePoynterPosse**

**ur amazing**

**supernatural94**

**nicolettessweet**

**That is 57 people! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you Thank you thank you thank you**** Thank you thank you thank you **

**Thats 57 Thank you's! :D **

**Chapter 50 !**

**Harry's POV**

'GODDAMNIT!' My curly-haired friend screamed out in frustration. It was the first thing that had been said in a few moments of shocked silence after the kidnapper had left the house. The sudden sound piercing the silence effectively startled me and Tom, whose body I saw jerk violently. Danny was trembling, I noticed. Actually, I think we all were.

We were all getting tired of this emotional rollercoaster we'd been thrown in. What were we supposed to do now? We'd just have to wait for two more days until we'd get the money. But somehow I had the impression that the kidnapper who'd just walked out of the house really wasn't the bad guy, and genuinely cared for Dougie's sake. He seemed equally tired and frustrated.

And if he got through the trouble to go to us alone, without telling his comrades, then I guessed the situation must be pretty bad... What if they were hurting Dougie? I could imagine that Dougie would not cope well at all if they are treating him badly. It's not that I consider him really weak. He's just young and innocent. What if they'd break his innocence? What would be left of Dougie when we got him back? Would he be traumatised? Scarred for the rest of his life? What if he had to go to hospital? Or worse? What if the press found out about all this? Our fans? I knew Dougie hated it when personal things about him leaked. He didn't even really hate it, he was terrified of it. What would become of McFly?

No, all that was not important right now. I shook myself to get rid of worst-case-scenario-thoughts torturing my head and forced myself to think of now. Just two more days... Then this would all be over. But why did it seem like those two days were going to feel like forever?

Rick's POV

It was just something over five in the afternoon when I was walking back to the little wooden house we were currently hiding in. I carried a plastic bag from the supermarket, with some groceries in it that I'd bought. Partly because our fridge was getting empty, partly as a coverstory for where I'd been. Even though I didn't really expect anyone to have missed my presence for only one and a half hour. Except for Dougie of course. But he had seemed pretty tired today. On my way home I had pondered about it some more. Maybe he was getting sick, or maybe it was all just too much for him emotionally. Although, that seemed a bit weird, seeing how he got from anxious and terrified to tired and distant just over one night. It got me a bit suspicious to be honest. But I just shook it off. Two more days. Then we could put an end to this all. I would have three quarters of a million, and I could go to Australia, to build a nice house there, where no one of the police could ever find me. I would finally be able to leave my past behind me.

But first I'd have to live through two more days, in which I'd have to protect Dougie against my so-called friend and his two idiots of mates. But really... Two days didn't sound long, but to think this was only day four... We were only on two third.

Arghh! I'd have to stop thinking such pessimist thoughts! I'd gotten myself in this mess, so I'd just have to deal with it. I mentally scolded myself, and realised that I had already reached the house in between my thinking. I opened the door and stepped inside, still deep in thoughts, discarding the unusual quietness in the house thinking the other guys were probably out or downstairs. Wait... Downstairs? A brief wave of worry flashed through me, and I quickly hurried to get the groceries to the kitchen, dropping them quickly on the kitchen table. Then I quickly made my way downstairs, the unsettling silence worrying me even more. I barged into the room where Dougie was usually chained to the wall. Except, he wasn't in the room. I swore under my breath and made my way over to the bathroom, hoping to find Dougie there. But I was met with a dark and empty room again instead.

Now I was really worried. Where was everyone?

'Jared? Are you here?' I called out, trying to keep the worry out of my voice, which was fortunately still calm and strong.

'In here!' I heard him answer, his voice coming from the spare bedroom. I breathed a small sigh of relief, for the fact they hadn't suddenly left with Dougie. But why were they in that room?

I opened the door and took a step in, then gasped loudly at what I was seeing.

'What the hell!'

Dougie was tied to the bed by his hands with tie-wraps, with Jared sitting on top of him, effectively straddling him. Allthough that didn't really seem necessairy, since Dougie seemed pretty out of it. His eyes were opened, but they were glazed over, and he seemed to be dazing of every other second. His face was wet with old tears and sweat, and there was a bruise forming on his cheek, probably the result of a nasty slap to the face.

I hurried forward into the room, trying to keep my cool, but shocked on the inside.

'What the fuck have you done to him?'

I noticed Jeff and David sitting farther back in the room, glaring at me with dangerous expressions on their face. It unsettled me to say the least.

'Where have you been, Rick?' Jared asked me, his tone matching the expressions of Jeff and David, his face still carrying a calm mask though. I kept my face straight as well, knowing not to mess with Jared when he was angry. And right now, I could tell he was very angry.

'I've been to the supermarket, since we didn't have a lot of food anymore. Now tell me why you're...'

'The supermarket?' Jared spat out with a bitter laugh. 'Really? What did you buy then, Rick?'

His tone made it obvious that he didn't believe me.

'What? You don't believe me? Go check then. I've put the bag on the kitchen table. I bought some coke and some food, because our fridge was getting empty. And also, I just needed to get a bit of fresh air, since I felt like I had been locked up in here for too long now.' I said, reciting what I had planned to say when I got back.

'You have been outside like two days ago.' Jared said in his low voice. 'Let's see if you've really been to the supermarket then. Jeff...' Jeff, who sat in the back of the room, understood the gesture of Jared's head immediately and quickly stormed out of the room.

'So for now, why don't you sit down?' Jared said threatening, and David quickly stood up from his chair, to hold out another chair for me. I didn't trust this situation at all anymore and I shook my head.

'First let me check on Dougie. What have you done to him?' I made my way over to Dougie, whose eyes were still dazed. When he noticed me his eyes focussed on mine, a little clearer now and he gasped.

'Rick!' He managed to whimper in a startled but weak voice. I understood immediately.

'You drugged him!' I screamed out in disbelief. 'What the hell did you do that for? How badly did you drug him? He's almost out of it! Have you lost your mind?' I couldn't believe what I saw.

Jared didn't even move a muscle at my outburst.

'Rick, we need to talk. So sit down. Now.' He commanded me. Even though I was furious at Jared for doing this to Dougie - it looked like they gave him a really heavy dose of drugs - I was still curious for what had caused this. So I sighed and let myself drop onto the wooden old chair that David still held out for me. Moments later Jeff ran back in again.

'He was telling the truth. There were groceries on the kitchen table.' He told Jared.

'Were you telling the truth? Or were you partly telling the truth?' Jared asked in a low voice, while he got off Dougie and walked up to me. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, and for the first time in all my life I felt a twinge of fear for my former friend. I made to get up from the chair, but David, who still stood behind me, pushed me back down by my shoulders and forced me to stay down. I started to protest when Jeff came towards me with tie-wraps in his hands.

'Hey! What are you going to... Stop!' I screamed when he grabbed my arms and roughly jerked them behind the back of the chair, then put the tie-wrap around it.

'Shit! What the fuck!' I bellowed and started to struggle violently now, fear rushing through me. I knew what my mates were like when they thought someone was the enemy. Obviously they knew I had gone behind their backs. This was not good. Not good at all...

But my struggles were useless, my three mates had no trouble holding me back and strapping me to the chair.

'Shit you guys, what the hell are you doing? Why the fuck did you drug him and why the fuck are you fucking TYING ME UP!' I screamed out, my panic making me swear. I fell silent though when Jared kneeled down in front of me when I was tied to the chair by my hands and ankles and had no way of moving anymore.

'You don't need one and a half hour to go to the supermarket only. Your little pathetic friend over there has already spilled where you went anyway. But to see if he was telling the truth, I want you to tell me now where you were for the last one and a half hours. And don't lie to me, because if you do, I'll fucking make you both regret it.'

**A/N = How weird was it to read five in the afternoon? XD**

**Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE!**** You can't imagine how hyper:ACTIVE I get when I get an email saying I have a new review!**

**Btw! Follow me on twitter: Evi14**

**I follow back of course!**

**Love**

**Evi**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N = Hiya!**

**Sad news again. Im going on a holiday again. This time two weeks with my family. I thought it was going to be no problem, because my dad had promised me we'd have internet there. Turns out… we don't. And he told me that this evening, and we're leaving tomorrow. 'It's not such a big deal right?'**

**Uh YES IT IS!**

**: (**

**So I gotta leave you again, for two weeks now : (**

**I hope you won't hate me for this…**

**But to try and make it up to you I've written an extra-long add for you! : )**

**And I'll try to write during the holidays so when I come back I can add as much as possible : )**

**But I gotta tell you, Im also writing another story, a book-like story, in Dutch. Its inspired by the Mortal Instruments and it's for a project. : ) So now I gotta split my writing time. **

**Anywaysss **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 51**

**Rick's POV**

Okay, this was bad. This was really bad. Jared was furious at me, and furious is for Jared equal as insane and dangerous. I knew him well enough to know that I'd have to be very careful now. But I didn't want to tell the truth, because I was sure he would be so mad he'd flip even more. And I really wanted to prevent that at all costs. So I decided to keep playing dumb once more, but couldn't contain my own anger and frustration.

'Seriously Jared, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting freaking paranoia. Its pathetic. I've been to the supermarket, because our fridge was getting empty AND because I couldn't stand your paranoid bossy behaviour all the time.' I hissed at him. Jared actually looked taken aback at my outburst, but that look was wiped off his face in a split second, and replaced by boiling rage again.

'Don't try to fool me, Rick. I know you haven't only been to the supermarket. This is the last time I'll ask without acting. If you don't answer me now, I'll hurt your little friend over there. Do you want that?'

I barely supressed the gasp that wanted to escape my mouth, and gritted my teeth in seething anger. I knew I was supposed to feel scared now, but somehow I felt more angry at Jared then scared of him. He just pissed me off so bad right now. He had tied me up to a chair, for god's sake! I knew he was crazy, but that he would be as mad as to tie his mate up and threaten him... And all that merely for going to talk to the other three band mates, for not even five minutes. But he would flip if I told him that, even though it was such a small thing. By now I started to regret going to the other three boys behind their backs. I should have known that Jared would be paranoid and react like this. I should have informed them. Then this mess wouldn't have happened. But lying obviously didn't work. And Jared had said that Dougie had already told them.

´Alright, alright. God, Jared, you´re really overreacting here. I went to see the other three boys, to tell them they´d have to hurry up with the money. I only was there for two minutes at most, and then I left again, with a good answer, and went to the supermarket.´

Jared glared at me for a moment, seemingly in thoughts, and I could tell that he fortunately considering it.

´You know, your little friend here said the exact same thing, so that would be considerate... But tell me then, how come when we watched the monitor of the camera, we didn't see you?' Jared asked, still suspicious.

'Because I had messed with the tape, you idiot. And maybe because I was there for a very short time. Go check the tape. You'll see that I'm telling the truth. By the way, if you do, you'll also know what they said. It's good news.'

'What?' Jared asked in a grumbling tone, and I was incredibly relieved to realise he had calmed down a bit from his earlier furious state.

'They said they have got the money in two days.' I told him quickly, and briefly glanced over at Dougie to see if he reacted to that. But he unfortunately just stared out in front of him, not really paying attention to what was happening. I wondered if he was going to pass out soon.

I quickly redirected my attention to Jared though when I heard him laugh.

'That is absolutely brilliant. Good job, Rick.' He spoke and gave me a rough pat on my shoulder. I smiled confused, thinking that Jared was normal again now and was going to untie me soon. But I was mistaken.

'Hey, Jeff, David. I guess we got ourselves one million each.' Jared told them, with a mean smile on his face. Jeff and David momentarily shared my expression of confusion, then I understood what he meant.

'What do you mean? What about me?' I protested, and Jared grunted at me.

'You betrayed us. I can't believe I trusted you. You were going behind my back all the time, didn't you?' He spat in my face, his face full of anger again. My eyes went wide for a moment.

'I didn't! I…'

'SHUT UP RICK!' Jared bellowed at me and I involuntary flinched.

'You are a stupid coward, Rick. You are no longer a part of this.' Jared told me, with his eyes boring into mine. Before I could even open my mouth to say anything back he punched me harshly in the face. I bit my lip from the burning pain.

'I hope you're happy now, Rick. Now you can spend two whole days with your little friend over there. Then I'll have two days of thinking what to do with you two after we've got the money. I suggest you behave well, Rick, if you wanna keep living.'

With that, he motioned for Jeff and David to leave the room, and then made to leave himself as well, but stopped his actions when I cried out again.

'Wait! Jared! Don't do this! Damn it! I thought we were friends! I only went to ask about the money! Why are you overreacting like this?' I screamed at him, feeling both angry and hurt by his actions. I knew he was a crazy maniac, who should be behind bars or in a mental institution, but still, he had been my friend for quite a long time now.

'Because you betrayed me. I hate it when people don't listen to me.' Jared growled back dangerously. Then he walked back into the room again.

'You know what? I'm going to make sure you won't be able to escape.' He spoke while he lowered himself before me in the chair, and grabbed me by my left ankle.

'I hate you now, Rick. This is your own fault.' My eyes widened when I understood what he was going to do, and I kicked out, but it was too late. Jared's hands tightened around my ankle and with a sudden jerk he twisted my ankle in such a mean way I felt the bones in my ankle snap under his grip. I cried out in pure heart wrenching agony, unable to stop the tears of pain to form in the corners of my eyes.

'SHIT! SHIT!' Was all I could form, the pain blurring my vision.

Jared stood up, smirking satisfied, and he walked over to Dougie, who seemed to have lost his consciousness completely by now.

'NO! DON'T!' I screamed, when I realized he planned to do the same to Dougie.

'DON'T! PLEASE JARED!' I screamed for the young musician. Now I was in trouble because of him, I could try to protect him the best I could.

'Don't worry, Rick. He won't feel anything. He is completely out of it.' Jared said smirking satisfied at hearing me plead for Dougie, while he put his hands on Dougie's right ankle.

'NOO!' I screamed and fought with all my might to get free from the chair, while trying to ignore the burning pain in my ankle.

Jared tightened his hands and I scrunched my eyes closed, when I heard him break the boy's ankle as well, just like he broke mine. Dougie softly moaned, but remained unconscious, and for that I was glad.

'This is your own fault, Rick. This was just so you don't escape and do things behind my back again.' Jared told me when he made his way over to the door again. He looked back one more time, then he walked out of the door, locking the door behind him.

'COME BACK JARED!' I cried out, but I knew really that he wouldn't come back. I fought hyperventilation for a moment, the pain in my ankle increasing as I struggled to break free from the tie-wraps. Then I took a deep breath, and tried to focus.

I had to do something. We had to escape… But how could we? We were both tied up, and our ankles were broken, and the door was locked. There were obviously no windows in the room, since we were in the basement. What could we do? I was sure it would be a big drama when Dougie'd wake up.

I took another breath when a wave of pain wracked my ankle, when I moved to harshly, and I gave up the struggling for a while. I looked around the room, scanning it for objects to help us. Then I realized that Jared had forgotten one very important thing that was still in the room with us…

The walkie talkie….

The question was… How was I going to reach it and use it when my hands were tied up and my ankle was broken?

**Please don't hate me. This was a bad chapter : (**

**I promise it'll be better in the next chapter in two weeks!**

**Oh! And r****eview please. XD**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N = Hiyaaa! I'm back from France and Germany! Had a great time over there :) **

**Sooo here's the new chapter!**

**Have any of you had a meet and greet already? If so please tell me all about it in a review! I can't wait for them to come to the Netherlands again! :D**

**Oh and to FlyingZoe : I might upload my new Dutch story somewhere when it's finished, but it's gonna be a long one probably XD**

**Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!**

**X Evi**

**Chapter 52**

**Rick's POV**

_I looked around the room, scanning it for objects to help us. Then I realized that Jared had forgotten one very important thing that was still in the room with us…_

_The walkie talkie…._

_The question was… How was I going to reach it and use it when my hands were tied up and my ankle was broken?_

I bit my lip, so hard that I could taste the bitter, copper taste of blood in my mouth, to stop myself from crying out in pain, while I struggled to get my hands free. A voice in my head screamed at me that it was useless, and that I would only hurt myself by fighting, but I ignored and kept fighting with the tie-wraps around my wrists, effectively strapping me to the wooden chair I was seated on. It frustrated me to no end to not be able to get free from this stupid chair. It was an old wooden chair; I was strong and should be able to break the wood if I used all my strength. But my ankle was hurting me so much, I could barely move an inch without my ankle burning in agonizing protest. When I could barely hold it together anymore, I stopped my struggling for a moment, and gasped in shaky breaths. My wrist were bleeding, the result of being cut by the tie-wraps due to me pulling it as hard as I could for the past few hours. Dougie was still heavily out of it, and had barely even moved. Partly I was glad he was unaware of the situation we were now in, and he didn't have to feel the pain of a broken ankle yet. Now I had the time to try and get free, and to try and think of a plan. Frankly, the only plan I had right was now, was to get free somehow and reach the walkie talkie, to contact Dougie's bandmates, and ask them for help. That was the only thing I could think of right now. Attempting to escape was obviously out of the question. There was no way we would be able to even get out of the house with our broken ankles, let alone make our way through the forest. Plus, I was sure Jared would have made sure all the possible exits were now locked somehow, so there was absolutely no way we could make it out of here just by ourselves.

And just staying here and hoping for Jared to have mercy on us and let us go unharmed was out of the question as well, because that would be just keeping an idle dream. I had a feeling that Jared might want to kill us, after he got the money. Or at least me, because I had betrayed him. And Jared would never forgive me for that. He was a seriously messed up person, who just didn't feel any compassion for anyone. He only wanted people to listen to him, to obey him, and he liked hurting anyone who didn't followed his every command. I used to be his friend, but now I had 'betrayed him' and now I was listed as his enemy. In his brain, it was all as simple as that. I have to admit, I felt a bit hurt and sad about it, but I also knew that it was just the way he was. And if I wanted to stay alive, and not be killed by my former friend, I'd only have one option, and that was to contact the McFly boys. And I'd have to do that before Jared would realize the walkie talkie was in the room.

I sighed, and took another deep breath, then started pulling at the tie-wraps again, attempting to break the wood of the chair. I was in a way lucky that they hadn't just tied my hands up together, but they had tied them to the chair separate. The tie-wraps were too strong to break, but if I could break the chair, I would have my hands free, and not tied to each other.

I almost cried out when my ankle was jerked against the legs of the chair when I started to violently jerk at the tie-wraps, and I stopped again for a moment, the pain too overwhelming to ignore anymore after ignoring it for a few hours already.

It was getting hard now to keep up the struggling. I was starting to lose strength, and even worse, faith. Bravely gritting my teeth, I tried one more time to jerk at the tie-wraps, but I couldn't even keep it up for longer than two minutes anymore. I slumped back into the chair and felt the world spin around me. I sighed and closed my eyes, finally succumbing to a shallow slumber.

I half woke up a while later, when I heard the door being unlocked and footsteps entering the room. A hand touched the side of my face, and it appeared to be checking if I was really sleeping. I softly groaned and before I knew it the black pools of unconsciousness swallowed me up again.

I awoke fully with a start though when I heard whimpering sounds come from the other side of the room. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts about where I was and what had happened, and why my ankle was hurting so goddamn much. It didn't take me long to remember what had happened though. I quickly looked up to the source of the whimpers on the other side of the room, and saw Dougie had woken up, and was weakly pulling at the tie-wraps around his wrists.

**Please review! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N= New chapter!**

**Sorry about the fact that they're always so short. I can't help it. I'm truly a very slow writer, and I always want to update the story as fast as I can. I promise the next chapter will be better. I'll try to make it longer.**

**Chapter 53**

**Dougie's POV**

When I awoke I had absolutely no idea where I was, what had happened and why I was tied up to a bed. All I knew was that my head was pounding, and that something was really wrong with my ankle. I wanted to scream in agony at the waves of pain hitting my ankle, and wrecking my whole leg, making my body tremble in pain, but all that left my dry mouth was a weak whimper. That's when I noticed how weak the rest of my body felt. I felt like I had just been hit by a train. My whole body was heavy and tired, and the throbbing in my head was killing me. It felt ten times worse than having a terrible hangover and another weak whimper left my lips when I felt my stomach knot together. I gritted my teeth together and fought the urge to be sick, then slumped back onto the bed, only to cringe again at the incredible pain that shot through my ankle when I only even slightly moved it.

I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I remembered of course that I was kidnapped, but I didn't understand why I was tied to the bed by my hands, with my ankle hurting so much it felt like it was broken.

The more conscious I got, the worse the pain got and I couldn't help but moan in slight panic as I pulled at the tie-wraps around my wrists in a desperate attempt to make the pain in my ankle go away.

Suddenly I heard my name being whispered, and I froze in fear. There was someone in the room with me. With my heart beating in my throat, I looked up into the room, and saw a man sitting in a chair. A twinge of relief surged through me when I realized it was Rick. Suddenly I remembered Jared sitting on top of me, hitting me and asking me where Rick had gone. I could vaguely remember Rick coming home, but after that it was all just a blur. I figured I passed out then.

'Rick… W-what… Why? Ahhh.' I groaned again because of the pain in my ankle and had to fight the urge to cry out.

Rick was blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and he looked at me sad and tired.

'Dougie, whatever you do, stay calm, okay? Dougie, you have to promise me you'll stay calm and quiet.' He whispered to me, his tone and face serious. I scrunched my eyes closed to try and block out the pain in my ankle, but it only seemed to increase by the minute.

'What happened?' My voice croaked out, and I softly pulled at the tie-wraps.

'Jared thinks… Actually they all think I betrayed them, and went to the police or something, and so they tied me up, and to make sure we don't escape, which is practically impossible, he also decided to break our ankles…' Rick whispered, quickly explaining, while shifting uncomfortably in his chair, probably because of the pain he was feeling himself as well.

I gasped loudly. Jared had broken my ankle? When had he done that? Why had he done that?

The fear I felt for Jared only increased.

'He did it when you were unconscious, in your drugged state.' He whispered. Right, I had been drugged. By Jared.

My heartbeat was going so fast it was worrying, and I breathed in deeply, trying to forget the pain and the fear. I wasn't dumb. I knew we were in trouble.

'What now?' I dared to ask.

'The walkie-talkie is over there, on the table. Our only option is to try and use that to inform your friends. We just have to get our hands free first.' He whispered, and sighed.

'And quite frankly I have no idea how we are going to get free.'

I looked at him with my mouth slightly a-gape. Rick had gone to my friends to help me get free faster, and because of that we were now in this crapped-up situation. I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, and thankful that I now knew that Rick had fully chosen my side.

I janked at the tie-wraps, that tied my wrists to the wooden headboard of the bed, using all the strength I could muster at the time, to try and get myself free. But the tie-wraps wouldn't give in. They were too strong, as I had already presumed. I hissed in pain that came from my ankle involuntary being moved whenever I pulled and fought with the tie-wraps, and gave up after a while, panting, feeling slightly panicked and very nauseous.

Rick was looking at me worried.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'I feel sick.' I told him, feeling weak and pathetic again. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's probably the aftereffect of the drugs they gave you. The dose you got seemed pretty high. I'm surprised you woke up so fast.' Rick said softly, and then the room fell into silence again for a few moments, in which I again had to fight the urge to be sick.

It wasn't long though before I heard a screeching sound, coming from Rick, who was trying to shuffle his way towards me, by jumping up with the chair. If the situation hadn't been so bad, and Rick hadn't been biting his teeth in incredible pain, I probably would have choked with laughter at the ridiculous sight. But now I only felt surprised and curious, hoping desperately that Rick had a plan, and this shuffling was a part of it?

**Review please!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N = Hiya!**

**New chapter : )**

**You're gonna love the ending! **

**Don't worry though. There's gonna be more chapters still and Ive now officially decided to write a sequel as well!**

**Thanks to my new reader McFlyfreakyfy for the awesome review that genuinely made me lol **

**And a special thanks to Kimmy for writing a fanfic dedicated to me : ) Its awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**X Evi**

**Chapter 54  
Dougie's POV**

'What are you doing?' I whispered, watching Rick struggle to shuffle his way over to me s curiously.

'If I can make my way over to you, maybe you can try to untie me and then I can make a call with the walkie talkie.' He whispered back, a bit unnecessary, since the troubled moving of the wooden chair made a screeching sound that was most likely to be heard outside the door, if anyone was downstairs.

'What if they hear us?' I asked, a bit frightened, but excitement starting to flow through me as well, since now there was at least a plan.

'They can't hear us if they're upstairs, and if they can hear us, and come to ask why I am next to you suddenly I'll just tell them you had a panic-attack or something, and you just play along. They are not smart enough to tell if Im lying. I mean, they even left the walkie-talkie in here. They really are idiots!' He answered in a whisper, and continued to shuffle over, by jumping up with the chair, and then trying to keep his balance, and not cry out because of his ankle that was prone to be wrecked with pain. If he'd fall over, I didn't know how he'd get upright again without being able to move his hands.

After a while though, he actually accomplished it, and was now sitting next to me. No one seemed to have heard us, since no one had come to check. We both were quiet for a moment. Rick trying to regain a regular breathing pattern, me thinking of how to get his hands free. I was sure that I couldn't do it with my hands. My hands were tied up tightly, and I couldn't move them much.

Maybe I could try with my teeth… but how was I going to bite through tie-wraps? That wasn't going to work either. Fortunately Rick was apparently absolutely clear in his mind, despite of the pain, and had an idea.

'Dougie,' he whispered, 'Can you try to break the wood of the chair with your good leg?'

Now I understood, and I nodded, slightly shaking in anticipation of maybe being able to finally escape this place, and adrenaline was flowing though my veins. That was probably a good thing, seeing how I was still quite weak and tired from the drugs, and adrenaline gives you more strength.

Rick shuffled a bit more, to position himself better, and I shuffled on the bed as well, positioning myself so that my right leg was slightly dangling of the bed, my ankle hitting the side of the bed. I bit my lip and tried to forget the pain, but that was hardly possible, and I couldn't help the whimper in agony. I tried to turn my body a bit more, so my left leg would be in range of the chair, but the tie-wraps prevented me. They were cutting in my wrists now, because I was pulling so hard at them, but I didn't care. All I thought about right now was of escaping this place.

'Shit,' I moaned, when my right ankle started throbbing viciously, after involuntary hitting the side of the wooden bed again.

'Can you turn a bit more, so you can reach the chair with your other leg? Just a few centimeters more.' Rick tried to encourage me, but I shook my head frantically.

'It hurts.' I moaned.

'I know, Dougie. But please, try. Come on, you want to get out of here, don't you? Come on, try a little bit harder, you can't reach it now. Come on, otherwise you'll have to crush the chair with your broken ankle. That will hurt even worse.' He encouraged me, and I knew he was right. I pulled myself together and one more time I jerked my body round. The tie-wraps really wouldn't give in, but I bend my body in a painful way, and succeeded in throwing my other leg over the side of the bed as well now.

Rick shuffled a bit more, then tried to bend forward as much as possible. I took a deep breath, then kicked out with my good leg, my foot hitting the chair harshly. The wood gave a slight creak. It didn't show any damage. I kicked out again, a bit more forceful this time, then hissed in pain as my ankle moved again.

'Go on, you can do it.' Rick whispered, and I kicked out again, and again. The wood was actually starting to break now, one of the smaller pillars of wood that crossed the chair's back were split. The back of the chair excised of a four long pillars, starting at the sitting part of the chair, and ending at the top of the part where your back can rest upon. There were some other pieces of wood, crossing the pillars, but they were thinner. Rick's hands were tied separately, to the two middle pillars. If I could break them, he would be free.

Finally there was hope. Finally there was a chance to escape this hell.

My ankle was throbbing, but I almost couldn't feel it anymore, due to the hope and excitement that was overtaking all other emotions. I kicked out again, and again and again, and almost cried out in joy when one of the big pillars on the side broke in half. I had trouble to aim properly, but kicked again, and again, and this time I couldn't suppress the yelp of victory, when one of the pillars broke, which had Rick's right hand tied to it.

Rick turned around, and actually fell off the chair, but he didn't care about the pain either anymore. He pulled the other wooden pillar, which already had a creak in it as well, and freed his other hand as well. He stumbled upright, made his way over to me and kissed me on my forehead, while he held me by my cheeks.

'Thank you, thank you!' He whispered, 'I'll call your friends now. Everything is going to be okay now.'

**Review please!**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N = New chapter!**

**We are nearing the end now. Oh my. **

**Well, it's not over yet. **

**Hope you like it!**

**X Evi**

**Chapter 55**

**Dougie's POV**

Rick didn't waste any time by untying me, which would be pretty useless anyway, because the tie-wraps are too strong to be broken without, for instance, a knife. He stumbled towards the table with the walkie-talkie on top of it, grimacing in pain, but biting his lip and just continuing to walk on his broken ankle, and reached out to grab it in his hands, then with a broken sigh he let himself collapse to the floor. Again he didn't waste any time for himself, and immediately turned the walkie-talkie on.

'Hello? Boys! Answer please!' He said in a raspy voice, and out of breath.

I had no idea what time it was, and if my friend were even still awake. What if they wouldn't answer? For all I knew it could be the middle of the night. It felt as if I had been out of it for a pretty long time, and when I woke up, it had looked like Rick had been sleeping too, and I had woken him up. My stomach hurt, and I realized that neither of us had had diner this night. But that wasn't important now. I felt more like throwing up than eating diner anyway. And I still felt so dizzy, like a cloud was washing over me, trying to pull me back into the black pools of unconsciousness. I desperately tried to fight it and kept my eyes wide open.

'Hello? Danny? Harry? Tom?' Rick continued, and briefly threw a worried glance over at me, when my eyelids became too heavy to stay open. Both our attention was snapped back to the walkie-talkie though when we heard Harry's surprised voice answering.

'Hello?' Was all he said, his voice hesitant.

'Harry, right?' Rick said, 'We need your help. Me and Dougie. Harry, you need to call the police.'

My head cleared a bit from the bliss of hearing my best friend's voice through the walkie-talkie, and I faintly heard him gasp, then pull himself back together.

'What? Why? I thought that was the last thing we were allowed to do? What happened?' He asked worried.

'Harry, are you in reach of the security camera's?' Rick asked cleverly, and I sighed relieved when I heard him answer with a 'no'.

'I'm in my bedroom.' He answered briefly, then I heard some faint noises, and then the voices of the two leadsingers, and my other two best friends, entering the room as well.

'You need to call the police,' Rick said again. 'It all got out of hand, and Dougie is in danger. They've tied me and Dougie up, and when they come in to check on us, which they have already done a couple of hours ago, they will see that I have broken free, and then they will know that we've called you, and we'll be in big trouble, so you have to be really quick.

I gasped in shock, not having realized that yet. What if they'd kill us? My body wanted to panic, but my head was spinning too much.

Rick explained them the address where they had been hiding me for the past few days now, but my mind only barely registered it, falling deeper into the black abyss. The last thing I heard was Rick's voice, softly saying my name, and then I completely fell back into the blackness again.

**Harry's POV**

I had never in my whole life felt so much excitement and fear flow through my body at the same time, and I'm sure the same could be said for my two band mates, seeing how they were shaking just as bad as I was after we disconnected the call. Tom had written down where the guy said they were hiding Dougie. It had sounded like they were really in bad trouble, and I couldn't hear Dougie, which worried me even worse. What if he was injured?

I grabbed my cell phone, and quickly dialed the emergency number, then impatiently waited to be connected to the police department. I explained the situation and the woman on the phone immediately took action and told me to wait safely at home. The police would handle this. But of course, I couldn't wait, none of us, and while I had been on the phone with the police, Tom had hastily called Fletch to inform him on the situation, and Danny had looked up the address, and in less than five minutes we were all seated in our band van, racing over the roads, Fletch probably breaking all speed limits without a sweat, making our way to save our youngest band member. In the distance we could hear the wailing sounds of sirens, heading the same direction we were driving.

None of us said something during the way, except for Danny, who was seated shotgun, and giving Fletch directions from his navigation program on his phone. Tom was biting his lip, and I was just trying to breath, and trying not to think too much about the danger my best friend was in right now.

We entered a forest, and knew we were heading in the right direction. Danny had trouble to give the right directions in the thick forest, when we went deeper in it and the roads were becoming merely small sand roads. Suddenly we heard the sirens come closer, and realized there were three police cars coming up from behind us with incredible speed. Fletch didn't have to pull up his car to let them pass though, because in front of us we suddenly saw a small house, made of wood, and we knew this was the place where Dougie had been held kidnapped all this time.

More police cars came up from behind us, followed by an ambulance, and two officers made their way over to our car, to check who we were, while the other cars surrounded the house and police officers barricaded the possible escape routes. We half wanted to storm the house and just get my bassplayer out of there right there and then, but the police officers held us back, and told us to stay out of the way.

Within ten minutes the house was surrounded by at least ten police cars, and police officers, and snipers had the house surrounded. A police officer, who seemed to be in charge, carried a large megaphone with him.

What could possibly go wrong now?

**Review please!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N = Okay! I got it all planned out now!**

**Took a little longer to write it than I wanted, because on Saturday my new study finally started! :D Yes, my study started on a Saturday :P The weekend was kind of the introduction. For those who are interested, I'm doing an orientation-year for the Dutch Filmacademy in Amsterdam. Hopefully this will boost my chances to be admitted next year to the real thing : )**

**Anyway, I had so much homework, writing a scenario, designing a storyboard, reading like 100 pages, etc, that I couldn't find any time to finish this quicker.**

**This was written quite quick and hastily, because I wanted to have it done in one g****o :P So Im not really satisfied with how it turned out, honestly Im quite disappointed with the result, but I also didn't want to start over and make you wait any longer. **

**So I hope you like it anyway.**

**Love, kisses, hugs,**

**Evi **

**Chapter 56**

**Tom's POV**

I couldn't really believe this was all really happening in front of my eyes. It seemed so unreal to think that Dougie, our little blond precious Dougie had been imprisoned in that wooden house, kidnapped, for the past few days, and now we finally would get him back. My mind just couldn't really process everything yet. Now the house was surrounded by at least ten police cars, which had all carried police officers wearing anti-bullet vests, and guns in their pockets. There were even a few snipers, who were aiming their deadly weapons at different sides of the house. There were two ambulances behind us. The blue and red lights coming from all the vehicles clouded my vision and I couldn't do anything else than just huddle together with my three mates. Danny appeared to be in the same shocked condition as me, standing with his shoulder pressed to mine, just staring at the scene in front of us, not able to fully comprehend it all. Harry and Fletch on the other hand were both looking with wide eyes at the scene, obviously ready to storm the house all by their selves if they could. They looked hopeful.

I was hopeful too, but still doubtful as well.

Obviously, no-one knew how dangerous the kidnappers inside that little house were, how they'd react to being busted. The crazy amount of police cars showed that well enough. Clearly the police wanted to take no risks when it comes to a famous musician being kidnapped. I briefly wondered when the press would find out about this.

Fletch and Harry had walked off to a police officer, and me and Danny looked at them hesitantly, not able to understand what they were saying. Harry walked back towards us and caught our attention by laying an arm around us.

'It'll be alright, he'll be alright. I mean, look at how many policemen there are here.' He reassured us.

'The police said they have the house surrounded from every single side, and found a little window in the back. They are going to tell the kidnappers to come out in the front, with the megaphone. At the same time, a group of officers are going to creep up from the back, and if the kidnappers don't come out in 5 minutes, they'll storm the place from behind, and another group are going to storm it from the front door, so they'll have no chance to escape.' Fletch briefly explained, obviously repeating what the officer had just told him and Harry, after making his way back over to us again, his face set in the most serious face I'd ever seen on him.

'Is there a chance they'll hurt Dougie, though?' Danny voiced the question that was haunting my mind as well in a small voice. A chill went over my spine, that wasn't due to the cold, when Harry and Fletch stayed awfully quiet for a moment.

'I don't know. I hope not.' Fletch eventually answered, and Harry huddled closer to us as well now. The only thing we could do now was to leave it to the cops, and just wait and watch as the older police officer raised the megaphone in the air and started to talk to the kidnappers, his voice booming through the forest, amplified through the megaphone.

'Hello. This is Officer Barney speaking. Come out of the house, we have got you surrounded. There is no way you can escape. Come out of the front door with your hands on your head. You have five minutes to come out of the house, if you are not all four out of the house by then, we'll have an army of men ready to storm the house. You have five minutes, starting now!' The older man, called Officer Barney, spoke through the megaphone in a clear, authoritative voice, then he clicked the megaphone off and spoke quickly with a few other officers that looked to be in charge, then he made his way over to us. I briefly checked my watch; it was a quarter to twelve at night.

'Hello, Tom, Danny.' The man said friendly, while holding out his arm to shake hands with us. His handshake was a firm and dominant one. He only nodded to Harry and Fletch, already having talked with them. I didn't even question how he could know our names already. We were famous. He probably had a daughter who knows us, or something like that. Or he is just a very good officer and checked up on us on his way over to here. Anyway, I didn't even care. All I cared about was the safety of my youngest friend.

Quickly Barney told us exactly what Fletch had already explained, the plan how they were going to free Dougie.

'What if they don't come out, will you really storm the place?' Danny asked, and it sounded a bit childish, and typically Danny. In any other situation I would have burst out laughing. But in this situation I didn't even think of laughing. I actually really considered the question. Was it safe to just storm the place? And these five minutes? What could they do to Dougie in those five horrible minutes? It just all didn't feel right. I was really extremely worried.

'Yes. We will have to, to make sure they don't have enough time to prepare an escape plan. Five minutes is just long enough to make them panic and freak out, and hopefully it'll all go fine.'

'The guy that contacted us through the walkie talkie said that if they'd find out that they had broken free and contacted us, they would do something terrible to them.' Harry said, in a calm voice, but his posture was very tense. He was just as worried as me and Danny. He just disguised it better.

'We'll have to give them five minutes,' Officer Barney said. 'I don't think they'll be able to hurt your friend in that time. Five minutes is a short time. Esspecially when you feel stressed and panicked, it'll feel even shorter. They'll probably just be freaking out right now and thinking of how to get out of this situation instead of how to hurt your friend.' He said, and we all nodded. I understood what he meant, he was probably right, but still the worried feeling wouldn't leave me. It probably wouldn't leave me until all was over and Dougie was safe, in our embrace.

Officer Barney walked back to the other officers, and left us alone again. Slowly a minute passed, two minutes, three, four, almost five. I was starting to bite the flesh on my fingers, because I had bitten my nails so hard for the past few minutes, in anxiety and worry. Danny grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard, I could feel him shake. Harry had his hands in his hair, Fletch stood completely still, like a statue, and even Officer Barney appeared to be a bit nervous. He kept checking his watch every five seconds.

After three minutes he briefly repeated the warning, and told the kidnappers firmly that had only two minutes left, then they'd storm the place.

When I was starting to lose faith that they'd come out, out of free will, when I saw the group of officers that were going to storm the place form a line already to kick the door down, and the feeling of dread was reaching a fever pitch in my stomach…

... suddenly the front door opened.

**Review please!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N = Hiya! I couldn't leave you too long with that mean cliffhanger : )**

**I just saw that in the past 10 days I have had 706 hits and 189 visitors on this story! Come on people! REVIEW XD **

**I've only had 14 reviews for the last chapter. I need to know what you're thinking! I need advise on my writing!**

**I live for those reviews :P**

**So… My boyfriend has started writing his fanfic a little while ago. He doesn't have a lot of readers yet, so please, if you have time, go on and check out his story! It's really nice : ) It's a Harry Potter story, it's called 'Harry Potter 8: When Darkness Returns.' I'm not too big of a HP fan but his story is really cool **

**Anyways. Enjoy the next chapter. Almost there guys :P**

**Btw have you guys noticed my chapters are getting longer and longer ? I****'m just as excited as you guys lol.**

**Hugs kisses and lots of love**

**Evi**

**Chapter 57**

**Dougie's POV**

... suddenly the front door opened.

_Two minutes earlier._

I was shaken awake roughly by big strong hands that were shaking badly. My vision was blurred for a moment, and again I needed a few seconds to remember where I was and what had happened. Then I remembered Rick breaking free, and calling my friends. Telling them to call the police, telling me that 'Everything is going to be alright now'.

Was I hallucinating, or could I hear the wailing sound of sirens, very faint in the distance, from above us.

I looked up in Rick's wide, bloodshot eyes. He looked at me, slightly panicked but excited.

'They are here, the police.' He whispered to me. 'Can you hear them?'

I nodded briefly, excitement building up inside of me, then immediately regretted that when my head started pounding viciously.

'They are here, Dougie. We did it.' He said relieved, but still in a hushed, and panicked voice. I had troubles to keep my vision straight while Rick was fighting with the tie-wraps around my wrists that kept me bound to the headboard of the wooden bed. I know I was supposed to be extremely excited and relieved, knowing that the police were here, and I was finally going to be saved from this hellhole. I did feel like that, but I also felt so much fear going through me, paralyzing my mind, and I felt like my head was filled with fog. My sight unfocused, and my hands shaking, I felt my whole body breaking out in sweat. Rick noticed my state as well, and he seized his unsuccessful attempts of breaking me free for a moment, to put his hand on my forehead and he examined me for a second.

'Dougie, are you okay?' He asked me worried. I swallowed.

'I'm... scared.' I answered softly, my voice unstable.

'Don't worry, it'll all be alright.'

Rick wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by hard footsteps coming up in the corridor behind the door that kept us trapped in this room. Rick shot forwards, and scanned the room for things that he could use to defend himself with, and I started to frantically pull at the tie-wraps, and felt the small wounds that had stopped bleeding re-opening again. Panic, wild frantic white-hot panic took over my whole body when the door opened and I saw Jared walking in the room, his face drained from all color. In his right hand he carried a gun, and he aimed it at Rick, who turned around and stood there helplessly, immediately when he saw him. Rick slowly raised his hands in the air, when Jared walked up to him, the gun still pointed at his chest.

'Jared, wait…' He tried, his voice wavering with doubt and fear.

'What have you done?' Jared suddenly screamed at him, his face going red, his eyes were wild with panic as well.

'How could you betray us? Do you know what you have done, you fucking ASSHOLE? We could have had 3 FUCKING MILLION DOLLARS! BUT YOU CALLED THE POLICE! INSTEAD OF BEING RICH WE ARE GOING TO JAIL AND ITS YOUR FAULT!'

Before Rick could do anything Jared hit him harshly in his face with his left fist, causing Rick to stumble, then he hit him again. Rick tried to swing his fist at Jared, but Jared stepped back and backhanded him viciously, with the tip of pistol. Rick immediately crashed to the floor at the impact of the blow, and stayed down a second to wipe the blood out of his face, his nose, his eyes. Then, stumbling, he got back on his feet again, and tried once more to reason with Jared.

'Wait, Jared, I understand you are upset, but…'

'DAMN RIGHT IM UPSET! I HATE YOU RICK!' Jared screamed and he aimed his gun at Rick again, then pulled the safety-cap.

'NO! Don't hurt him!' I cried out in a croaky voice, my stomach constricting when Jared smiled a mean grin.

'Say goodbye to your little friend.' I didn't understand who exactly he was talking to, but I didn't care. I cried out in pure panic, and struggled the hardest I possibly could when Jared's finger touched the trigger.

'Have fun in hell.' Jared mumbled.

'NOOOOO!' I screamed, my heart beating erratically in my chest, when Jared pulled his finger back in a fast movement, and the gun went off with an ear-shattering bang. The bullet hit Rick right in his stomach, and with a soft gasp escaping his lips he crashed to the floor in a bloody heap, then he didn't move anymore.

I kept screaming hysterically, tears overflowing my face.

Jared barged his way over to me, and I screamed even harder, fear and panic controlling my body completely.

'SHUT UP AND LAY STILL!' Jared bellowed at me and aimed the gun at me. If felt like all the breath was punched out of me immediately as a fear that was stronger than I had ever felt before overtook me, and my screaming died down to a frantic gasp. He had already killed Rick. Now he was going to kill me too. Everything had been for nothing. I was going to be killed after all.

But Jared didn't pull the trigger like he had done for Rick. Instead he took out a pocket knife and started to cut the tie-wraps. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move anymore, even when I was free. He pulled me to my feet roughly, and then took out another pair of tie-wraps, to tie my hands to each other behind my back. I felt like I was going to faint, and couldn't rip my eyes away from Rick, who was laying on the floor, the pool of blood around him growing bigger by the second. I wasn't sure if he was dead already, but a voice in my head told me he was dead. And it broke my heart, and tore it into a thousand pieces.

'Please…' I heard myself beg when Jared pushed me out the door, in front of him, holding my bound hands with his left hand, while he still had the gun in his right hand, way to close to my body.

He pushed me through the corridor, up the stairs, and stopped for a second in front of the door. Jeff and David came up from behind, their faces flushed with panic and shock.

'They are everywhere, they have us surrounded completely.' David choked out.

'What do we do now?' Jeff asked, and both he and David looked at Jared with hopeful expressions.

'You two go out via the back window. They probably won't expect it. I'll keep them distracted by going out the frontdoor with Dougie.' Jared commanded. Jeff and David stared at him.

'Are you crazy? It's a suicide mission to go out the front.' David said shocked.

'And there are officers guarding the window as well.' Jeff said. Jared shrugged.

'Shoot them and run. It's your only chance.' He said simply, and I could hear from his tone that he had a plan, that didn't involve them. Fortunately for him, Jeff and David had the IQ of a cockroach and didn't even notice.

'Okay. Well… Good luck, Jared.' David said softly, then turned around, to walk towards the window. Jeff turned his attention to me briefly and grinned at me manically.

'It was a pleasure working with you, Dougie. Hopefully see you later, Jared.'

Then he turned around as well and walked after his friend.

'I don't think so.' Jared grumbled, and then aimed his pistol at David's back, and without a seconds hesitation he pulled the trigger, then aimed it at Jeff, who turned around immediately when he heard the pistol shoot, and heard his friend collapse to his knees, and shot again.

'You two are biggest freaking idiots I have ever met.' Jared said in a low voice, then turned around and didn't grant his dead mates another look anymore. When he had shot them I had cried out in shock again, and Jared had muffled my screams by clamping his big sweaty hand over my mouth. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

'Now you be a good boy, and I won't shoot you. You are going to walk outside with me, and you won't give any problems, then I will let you go without any problems. Understood?'

I nodded frantically, the fear almost swallowing me up completely. Jared grinned and released his hand from my mouth for a moment. He now aimed the pistol at my head and I closed my eyes in fear.

Then he slowly opened the door.

**MUWAHAHAHA I left you with another mean cliffhanger! :P **

**REVIEW!**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N = I think there's only one or two chapters after this one left. Sad times.**

**I hope you're all still liking it. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 600 REVIEWS! That is an insane amount of reviews and each and every one fills me with happiness :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Evi **

**Chapter 58**

**Dougie's POV**

I opened my eyes and for a moment I was blinded by all the blue, red and white lights, then I heard Jared scream from right behind me.

'Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Or I'll kill him!' He screamed, and he poked the head of the pistol against the side of my head. Police officers all aimed their pistols at us, ready to shoot. I wanted to scream in fear, but my mouth was muffled again by Jared's big left hand, and all that left me was an inarticulate whimper. Jared practically kept my body upright, if he hadn't had such a strong grip on me, I'm absolutely sure I would have collapsed to the ground immediately. My ankle was absolutely killing me, but I didn't even really think about the physical pain. All I felt was pain in my heart, and a big lump in my throat, threatening to choke me. All I could see was the image of Jared shooting Rick, and Rick laying there in a big pool of his own blood, the life draining out of him. I wasn't even crying, I was completely and utterly in shock. I didn't even register what the policemen were screaming at Jared for a moment. I snapped out of my passive state though when I heard Jared's low voice screaming again, momentarily shattering my eardrums.

He was screaming threat after threat. Promising to shoot me if they'd take one step closer, screaming that he wanted a car, or a motorcycle, or whatever vehicle he could get to getaway safely, then screaming to get to his van. An officer was talking in a steady, authoritative voice, trying to reason with Jared, trying to make him release me, trying to make him drop the gun, and 'then they could talk.' But Jared would have none of it. He kept pushing me forwards, almost dragging me, because my body was rigid with fear, over the moss, in the direction of his black van. My stomach plummeted. What if he succeeded to get away? What if this wasn't the end? It would just start all over again, but this time without Rick being there to safe me.

I tried to plead, tried to form words in my mouth, to beg him to let me go, but all I could muster was an almost inaudible whimper. Suddenly, in a flash, I recognized a face in the distance that made me feel so many emotions, that I felt like my stomach would explode with pain.

Harry.

Harry stood there, his face screwed up in worry, fear and pain. For me.

And then I saw Tom and Danny, standing next to him, both crying, and Fletch, the man that felt like a mix between my father and friend.

I couldn't handle it anymore, and my knees gave in completely. This was just too much for me. My body shut down completely and I just gave up. I didn't lose consciousness completely, but I also couldn't get a grip on reality anymore, and I wanted to fall into the blackness again, so so bad, to wake up and realize this all was just a bad dream. Faintly I heard a loud sound, and so many things seemed to be happening. I felt lots of hands touch me, but I didn't understand any of it anymore. I was in a dream-like state, completely absorbed in pain.

**Harry's POV**

The moment Dougie collapsed everything happened so fast. The black-haired kidnapper, who had been supporting Dougie's limping, weak form, lost his balance when Dougie suddenly collapsed completely, but he stayed on his feet. This was thé chance for the snipers, the man now being vulnerable without a living shield to catch the bullets for him. Before he could do anything he was hit by a snipers' bullet, flying straight into his skull, killing him instantly. He collapsed, right by Dougie's side, and before he had even hit the ground, medical workers and policemen were already running over to him and Dougie, on the cold ground. I was running as well, pushed the other people aside and crashed to ground by my best friend's side, feeling Tom, Danny and Fletch doing the same.

Dougie was lying on the ground, his eyes opened, bloodshot and wide, panic and shock written all over his face. I noticed he was mumbling things, not seeming to understand anything that was happening to him, not even acknowledging my presence.

'Rick! Rick!' He kept repeating, starting as a whisper, but growing stronger, until he was almost screaming it, in a ragged, choking voice.

Worry almost ate me alive.

'Dougie? Dougie? It's okay. You're safe! It's alright.' I said, trying to touch his cheek, but he flinched incredibly and cried out, his eyes unfocused and wide. I went almost insane with panic. I heard protesting sounds from Danny, and loud sobs emitting from Tom, and I looked around to see them being pushed back by medical workers, then I felt a strong hand pull me away from Dougie as well, and I watched helplessly how they took my place and checked Dougie on injuries.

'He's in shock. Get him in the ambulance, away from this all, immediately!' A doctor said and immediately the others called for a stretcher and they started working on calming Dougie, while policemen were running in the house and more workers ran inside. The whole scene wasn't like anything you see on tv, where it all is planned and everything goes calmly. Medical workers were running in the house, with policemen. The black-haired man was being examined as well, while others were struggling to heave Dougie on a stretcher. He was starting to struggle in panic, whimpering and thrashing about.

Suddenly a lot of commotion came from inside the house. Back-up was 'assisted' immediately.

'He's still alive! Someone is still alive in here!' A few men left our side and ran inside to help the man who was still alive, and Dougie's face lit up. He stopped screaming, and trashing around, and suddenly he was crying, big shiny tears, wetting his red cheeks.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Danny choked out from behind me, when Dougie was being strapped to the stretcher, suddenly not fighting anymore.

'He's in shock. He's been through a great deal of trauma. His body and mind just don't know how to cope with it all anymore, and so he just shut down and is in a complete state of shock.' One of the doctors in command answered, with pity in his voice, and we gasped simultaneously. While Dougie was lifted inside the ambulance, Danny and Tom didn't hesitate a moment and both agreed to letting me stay with Dougie in the ambulance, while they would follow a police car in Fletch' van. I climbed into the ambulance after them and saw Tom and Danny turning around to follow Fletch to his car, while they were clasping their arms around each other to support each other.

Then I turned around when the ambulance started moving, and stared into Dougie's empty eyes who were staring back at my watery ones.

'Dougie, it'll be okay. I promise you, everything is over now. You're safe.' I whispered to him, my voice threatening to break, but I swallowed the lump and willed myself to stay strong in front of Dougie.

'Harry.' Was all Dougie said, then his gaze became more distant and his eyes closed. I stroked his hair soothingly while he fell into unconsciousness.

**Review please!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N = Im sooo sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I feel really ashamed, especially since we are so close to the end. But I found it really really hard to write a good ending. (don't worry, this is not the last chapter yet. There's one more after this one :P)**

**I think I've written like 4 completely different versions of this chapter, and still I'm not satisfied, at all. But I felt I couldn't keep you waiting any longer, so I thought I'd just upload this one, and hope you'll like it.**

**Damn this was a hard one to write. Especially since I was so busy with school, my horse who was sick, dancing, and my new work (7 to 5, four days in a row :O) I just couldn't seem to get what I had in my head on paper. And it's the most frustrating thing : (**

**But anyway. PLEASE let me know what you think.**

**I neeeeed reviews, they make me really really happy, so please give me a review! Even if you don't have an account on fanfic. You can also review anonymous, and if you don't know how you can also tweet me :D Evi14**

**Love y'all.  
Sorry for the suck-ness of this horrible chapter.**

**Chapter 59**

**Harry's POV **

Dougie stayed unconscious the rest of the drive to the hospital, and even when he was brought inside. The doctors took him away immediately to have him examined. I heard them talk about his state and I heard someone say he was in shock, and then someone say he suspected drugs and the term traumatized was mentioned. I didn't hear anything else when they were too far out of my reach and a doctor put her hand on my shoulder soothingly, to gently make sure I stayed here.

I heard Tom and Danny calling my name, and I turned around to see them and Fletch coming my way. Fletch had probably broken all the speed limits again and just followed the ambulance in the same speed.

We were lead into a private examination room by a nurse and an older police officer. The latter took Fletch with him as he left. He needed Fletch to explain the whole situation, and honestly, I was glad that Fletch took the job upon him and left us in peace, even though he didn't know everything that had happened.

The nurse brought us some tea and stayed with us in the room, while we were waiting for the doctors to finish examining Dougie. All I wanted to do was be with him, but when I asked the nurse if I could see him, she kept saying I'd have to wait a bit longer.

I didn't know how long we had to sit there, but it felt like ages. We sat there in complete silence, huddled together in the actually quite comfortable hospital chairs, sipping our tea with shaking hands. I looked at Tom and Danny, both their faces were drawn of all color, and they looked tired and upset. Tom was sitting completely frozen, his hands clamped around the tea cup, staring at it with glassy eyes. Danny sat between me and Tom, and he was absolutely restless. He kept shifting in his chair, and his feet were tapping on the ground nervously.

I wanted to say something to comfort them, but in all honesty I knew I looked and felt the exact same they did. I felt sick, and tense and worried, and there was a lump in my throat which felt like it constricted my airway slightly. All we wanted was to see if Dougie was okay.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a doctor, who introduced himself as Doctor Carter came to tell us we were allowed to leave the examination room, and we were allowed to see Dougie. On shaking legs we walked after the middle-aged, slightly bald man, got in the lift up to the fourth floor and were led towards a closed door, which had a sign on it saying 'room 416'. Suddenly it felt like a cold hand gripped my heart, and I had to swallow the nervousness away that was threatening to eat me.

The man halted by the door and turned around to face us. His face was serious.

'He's still unconscious, and we suspect he will stay unconscious for a few more hours at least. Ready to go in?' We nodded, and slowly Doctor Carter opened the door to let us walk in. I drew a deep breath when I saw him, Dougie, my best friend, laying on the white hospital bed, unconscious. There was an IV hooked to his arm, connected to a bag filled with some kind of transparent fluid. A nasty blue bruise stood out on his pale face, and there were reddish bags under his eyes. Both his wrists were bandaged. I couldn't see the rest of his body, it was covered by the soft, white hospital sheets.

Tom gasped and stayed where he was, not ready yet to come closer, but me and Danny immediately scooted closer and did our own personal round of examining Dougie on injuries.

I softly touched his unharmed cheek and stroke it gently, a calming gesture meant more for me than for him.

Danny just looked at him and didn't know what to do with himself. Slowly Tom pulled himself together and came closer as well. None of us said anything, again. What could be said? We all knew we felt the same shock, disbelief and pain anyway.

Doctor Carted waited a moment, back in the room, giving us a moment, before coming closer to and speaking up.

'I don't know exactly what has happened, but I can tell you that it is really serious.' He started slowly. I stopped breathing for a second and waited for him to continue.

'What do you mean?' Danny asked weakly. 'Does he have more injuries?'

The doctor nodded sorrowful.

'Dougie has been abused quite severe, physically...'

He paused shortly. My stomach flipped and I bit my lip.

'Will you be able to handle me being totally honest with you guys, or do you want to hear it later?'

I felt like I was going to faint, but I shook my head anyway.

'No, I want to know now.' I said.

'Me too.' Tom said half-heartedly and Danny copied him in a mumble. Doctor Carter nodded.

'First of all, he has been drugged quite heavily. This is why he'll probably be unconscious for at least a couple of hours. His body is covered with light bruises, probably from a beating. His wrists are cut, we are very sure that is the result of being tied up too tight by either very thin rope or tie-wraps. I suspect the latter. The wounds are so deep that I'm pretty sure that he has gotten them by fighting and pulling at the, presumably, tie-wraps, very hard. He must have been really afraid to pull so hard that his wrists cut open so deep.'

The lump in my throat intensified, and my whole body filled with pain and sorrow for my friend, imagining my little Dougie fighting tie-wraps in complete panic. I didn't want to have to imagine what could cause him to be so afraid that he'd cut open his own wrists. Fortunately I didn't have to, because doctor Carter continued.

'His ankle is broken, we think it has been broken by someone.' Again I had to swallow to stay strong.

'He's severely dehydrated. He's hooked to an IV for that. He also seems to not have been fed very much, but we are sure that he has been fed enough to not have lost much weight.'

I breathed a sigh that was partly relieved at that.

Doctor Carted swallowed and seemed to be pained for a moment, and immediately the fear was back full-force. He wasn't done with the way-too-long list of injuries.

'And he has been abused very badly on his back. We suspect he has received some kind of beating on his back with a belt. The wounds are really deep, but we can say with certainty that they are not infected. They seem to have been cleaned, so that's a good sign.'

'God…' Danny choked out when the doctor fell silent, obviously done with the list.

Tom merely choked out a muffled whimper and crashed into the chair that stood next to the bed Dougie was laying on.

'I can't believe this…' I said.

'I'm really sorry.' Doctor Carter said softly, then excused himself and left the room. We were alone now. I half expected Tom or Danny to break down crying, but they didn't. They just stared at Dougie's sleeping form, their eyes glazed over with shock, and pain and hurt. Unable to comprehend what we had just been told.

I felt like fainting. How could this have happened? Was this real? How could anyone do this to Dougie? Sweet innocent lovely Dougie, who didn't hurt a fly? He was abused really badly, and I now understood his panic in the forest wasn't just caused by the drugs in his body, or confusion. It was caused by panic and fear that came from being abused for four days. Dougie had been through so much in these four days. Four days sound short, but it's long enough to change someone's life for good. And now I realized with a painful pang that all our lives had been changed forever in these four days. Dougie had hurt, so bad. I had no idea what to expect when he'd wake up, but I was sure it couldn't be any good. What would be left of my Dougie? Would he still be the same innocent Dougie I knew? Would he still make silly jokes and act like a child? Would he still laugh at the smallest jokes I made? Would he still be happy and carefree?

Or would he be irreparably broken?

The pain in my stomach swallowed my whole being, and suddenly I started sobbing so hard like I had never done before, the pain and guilt finally breaking me down after trying to stay strong the whole time. Two pairs of arms wrapped around me, and I knew we were all dreading the same thing.

What if Dougie was _really_ irreparably broken?

**Sorry again for the lateness and suckiness. **

**Please review. They give me the strength I need to write the last chapter.**

**Oh and yes there will be a sequel, but it'll take a little while before I'll upload it :P Like a month or something :P**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N = **

**Okay, the very last chapter of this story had taken me the longest ever to write. Oh my god, this was hard. I was so busy with school and work, and because of that I was really tired, and when Im tired my inspiration just flies out the window, but this time it was worse than usual. I just had no idea how to end this story appropriately. Well… I hope you don't hate me too much for making you wait so long for a decent ending, and then you're getting this chapter which is insanely short and bad : (**

**Anyway. This is officially the LAST chapter of Four In The Afternoon BUT there will be a 'thank-you-chapter' and there will be a sequel. **

**But since I don't really have a good plot and storyline yet for that sequel, I can't tell you exactly when I'll start uploading it. **

**I really hope you enjoyed going on this crazy but amazing ride which is called Four In The Afternoon with me. I love you guys so incredibly much for giving me an insane amount of reviews. I don't know how I can ever thank you all. **

**Please grant me the honor of giving me one last review? : )**

**But first, don't kill me for the shortness of the last official chapter of Four In The Afternoon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 60**

**Danny's POV**

That night we were all allowed to sleep in Dougie's room, to make sure he wasn't alone when he'd wake up. But it didn't look like he'd wake up anytime soon.

I doubt any of us really caught some sleep that night. The shock was still too big and too fresh. It hurt to think about what Dougie must have been through. I kept replaying the scene when he had been kidnapped, from Tom's house. We should have done something right then. We never should have let them take Dougie away. But then again, what could we have done when there was a gun at my head? _My_ head. Oh god. What if it was all my fault?

I knew it was illogical as hell, but still I couldn't help blaming myself for what had happened, and scolding myself for not trying to save Dougie harder.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamed about Dougie being beaten by a belt and suddenly awoke with a start, sweating and gasping for air. The rest of the night I stayed awake, only to fall asleep again when the sun was already starting to come up again.

When I woke up again, Harry was up already, big black circles showing under his eyes. He was sitting on a chair next to Dougie, staring at our little bass player who was still asleep, with tired eyes. He looked up when he heard me getting up in the bed, and got up, asking if I wanted to eat something. The pleasant smell of toast and eggs wafted through the room, and I nodded, getting up slowly, while Harry took a plate from the small table in the room. My eyes found a clock on the wall next to the door, and I saw it was almost 8 in the morning.

'Sleep well?' Harry mumbled, gently handing me the plate.

I shrugged.

'Not bad.' I lied. 'You?'

'Fine…' He answered, both of us knowing exactly that we hadn't slept well at all.

Tom was still asleep on the other side of Dougie's bed, snoring softly, so we kept quiet after that, eating and enjoying the peaceful quiet for a while.

An hour later a nurse came in to see if Dougie had woken up yet, and told us to let them know if he'd wake up. I layed back down on my bed again, and stared up at the ceiling.

I wanted Dougie to wake up, and to be alright. I wanted to go home and forget any of this had happened. But still I couldn't help but dread what would come next. I wondered where Fletch was. What he was doing right now. I wondered what had happened to the kidnappers. Were they all dead? Or had some of them survived?

How would Dougie react to everything that had happened to him? Would he be traumatized? What would become of McFly?

With my mind full of a thousand questions I slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep again. This time I didn't wake up anymore until around four in the afternoon. That's when all hell broke lose, _all over again_.

**That's it, guys! That's the end!**

**I love you all! The sequel will be called All Over Again. **

**Please review once more, either here or on twitter (evi14) or on supercity (Evi) etc**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses to all of you.**

**xxxxxEveline**


	61. Thank You!

**A/N =**

**Hi everyone.**

**I just wanted to apologize for the fact that I have not kept my promise of uploading a sequel to four in the afternoon.**

**I've written three versions of the start of All Over Again, but I just can't seem to get it right. Now I've started writing a new story, a similar story to this one, but it's about Big Time Rush this time. It's called Iniquity. I will continue to try and write All over again, but I can't promise if I will ever start uploading it on here, because apparently I find it quite hard to write about the aftermath of the kidnapping.**

**I would just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed Four In The Afternoon, you guys are absolutely amazing and the lovely reviews made me keep going :) I absolutely loved writing Four In The Afternoon and I really hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!**

**THANK YOUUUUUUU!**

**Loads of kisses,**

**Evi**


End file.
